


Through the eye of Magnus

by Adrasos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragon Age/Skyrim cross over, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: When Ancano tries to harness the power of the eye of Magnus, he causes it to explode, sending Master destruction mage Ari tumbling into a whole new world. That hates mages. Great.





	1. Explosion

''What have you got for me Leliana?'' Maxwell Trevelyan asked the spymaster as he entered the war room.

''A huge explosion in the Hinterlands, magical in nature but none that we have ever seen before.'' Replied Leliana.

''Inquisitor, we have set up a perimeter around the site but haven't approached. I advise taking Solas to determine the magic at work.'' Commander Cullen told him in a slightly worried tone. Maxwell didn't blame him, due to his difficult past with magic.

''Right, Josephine, could you send runners to fetch Solas, Bull and Dorian? Tell them to meet me by the stables in ten minutes.'' Maxwell asked ambassador Josephine Montiliyet. 

''Right away Inquisitor.'' She responded smoothly, scribbling on her note board. Maxwell then went to his quarters to fetch his staff and equip his armour, before heading towards the stables after dodging all of the gathered nobles. Waiting for him was Solas and The Iron Bull. 

''Where's Dorian?'' Maxwell asked as he approached.

''You know those damn Vints, he's probably putting his breastband on.'' Bull said.

''Ah yes, the brute can make a joke.'' Said a posh voice belonging to Dorian Pavus as he swaggered up to them. ''Maybe soon it will be able to figure out how shirts work and dress itself.''

Bull growled, but turned to Maxwell instead of responding to Dorian. ''So what's the job boss?'' He asked.

''Massive magical explosion in the Hinterlands. Unknown origin and magic.'' Maxwell stated. Bull grumbled something under his breath about mages shitting everything up.

Solas looked interested, and looked at Maxwell. ''Unknown magic you say?''

''That's why we're going.'' Maxwell nodded. ''Hopefully we can determine what forces are at work.''

''What the hell do you need me for then boss?'' Asked Bull.

Maxwell grinned at him. ''In case something huge tries to kill us.''

* * *

The party reached the Hinterlands after two days of hard travel. Maxwell was approached by scout Harding at the perimeter. 

''Greetings Inquisitor.'' she said when he approached.

''What have you got for me Harding?'' Maxwell asked the scout. 

''Local farmers say that a huge explosion caused a blue light to erupt across the forest. A lot of trees were flattened, and we estimate that the blast area is about a hundred square meters.'' Replied Harding, as efficient as ever.

The Inquisitor nodded. ''We're going in.''

The party moved into the forest, and the three mages set to work on trying to determine the magic in the air.

''What do you think Solas?'' Maxwell asked the elf, and was surprised to see him baffled.

''I have no answer for you Inquisitor.'' Solas responded, frowning.

An unnatural roar from up ahead made Bull groan. ''It  _had_ to be demons.''

The party cautiously approached a clearing in the forest, and stopped dead at the sight. A woman wearing robes reinforced with steel plates was facing off against a huge pride demon. All the trees were flattened outwards, facing away from where the woman was stood.

_'Must be the source of the explosion'_ Thought to himself.

As the party quietly approached, the demon roared at the woman, but what she did next caused the men to stop dead in their tracks. She looked up at the demon and shouted at it.

_'FUS RO DA!'_ A huge shockwave emerged from the woman's mouth, and the demon was launched backwards. It landed on it's back, and before it could react the woman had gathered lightning in both of her hands, making her surroundings light up, before unleashing a powerful lightning bolt at the demon. The monster screamed, then turned to ash. Maxwell, Solas and Dorian all looked to each other in shock. Nobody could cast lightning that powerful, and that shout....

Before they could even process the woman's power, she whipped her head around to them and her hands caught fire before she shouted over at them.

''Who are you?'' She yelled. Maxwell held his hands up and slowly approached her. As he neared, he could see that the woman had long auburn hair and green eyes.

''I'm Maxwell Trevelyan, we're with the Inquisition.'' He called out. 

''What in the name of Talos is the inquisition, what the hell was that creature and where am I?'' She asked him. The woman sounded exhausted, yet stood straight, with fire still burning in her hands and gaze.

Maxwell stopped. She didn't know what the inquisition was? ''Where are you from miss...''

''Ari'' She supplied.

''Ari. Where do you come from?'' He asked, and she frowned. 

''Skyrim. I was just in the college of Winterhold, then woke up here. I need to get back before that bastard elf destroys it.'' Ari sounded rather panicked, so Maxwell held his hands up. 

''I'm sorry to say that I've never heard of those places. You're in the Hinterlands, which are a part of the country of Ferelden.'' This caused Ari to pale. 

''What do you mean you've never heard of Skyrim?'' She said. ''It's a whole country for Talos' sake.''

Then Ari noticed Maxwell's companions fanning out behind him. She took a step back and the fire in her hands intensified. 

''Stay back. I don't know where I am, or who you are, but I have had enough. Monsters have been attacking me in these woods for two days, and if you think a little story about whatever Ferelden is will make me surrender then I hope whoever has to scrape your ashes up has a good time.'' She was close to losing it, and Maxwell panicked slightly. 

Ari cast her gaze over the group, then spotted Bull. Her eyes widened and the fire in her hands extinguished. ''What is that?'' She asked with a shaky voice. 

Bull looked offended. ''Never seen a Qunari before?'' He growled. 

At this point Solas stepped forward. ''Please, can you tell us what you were doing at this college before you awoke here?''

Ari thought for a moment before responding. ''An elf mage was trying to exploit the power of a magical artifact. We tried to stop him, but it exploded. Now i'm here.'' As Ari said this she didn't take her eyes off bull.

''Who is 'We'?'' Interrupted Bull. 

''The other masters of the college.'' Ari said.

Solas looked curious. ''What exactly is the purpose of this college?''

''The study and learning of magic'' replied Ari

''Do you think that this artifact could have transported you here?'' Asked Dorian. 

''It's possible'' Ari sighed. ''We had barely scratched the surface of the artifact, and it's true power levels were unknown to us.''

Bull scoffed. ''You aren't just going to believe this are you boss?''

Maxwell studied Ari for a moment. ''Just then you shouted that demon of its feet. What kind of magic was that?''

''The dragon language.'' She responded. ''What is this Inquisition then? Is it something to do with that strange green hole in the sky?''

Maxwell nodded. ''We aim to fix it and destroy what caused it. Would you consider coming back to Skyhold with us and answering a few questions?''

''And if I don't come willingly?'' She asked with a dangerous edge to her tone.

Maxwell was unfazed. ''Then I'd have to seduce you.'' He shrugged.

This shocked Ari, and for the first time since waking up she smiled. ''Okay then Inquisition, i'll come along and answer your questions. But first you will answer my questions on the way to your Skyhold.

Maxwell nodded. ''What do you want to know?''

''Everything about this place. If I am indeed in another country, I need to find a way home. Oh, and if you try and double cross me I will burn you all where you stand.''

Maxwell nodded happily. ''Deal.''

_'Huh.'_ Ari thought.  _'He takes threats of death quite well.'_


	2. Answers

As the group made camp, Ari set fire mines around her bed roll in a circle. 

''Approach me in the night and you'll be vaporised. I haven't slept in two days, so stay back for a while.'' She said to the group, who all set their bedrolls at the other side of the fire, as far away as possible. Ari lay down and fell asleep instantly.

''What do you think Bull, is she telling the truth?'' Maxwell asked the Qunari. 

''Either she's telling the truth, or she's so deluded that she thinks she is telling the truth. Nice ass though.'' Bull replied.

Maxwell snickered and gently pushed his shoulder. ''If she hears you, I'm not standing up for you if she does that shouty thing.'' 

''What?'' He turned to Maxwell. ''You know I've got a thing for redheads.''

Solas scoffed. ''I for one think we should believe her. She hasn't told us anything in great detail, yet the power of her magic and how she controls it is vastly different to any Mage I've ever seen. She does not use a staff to channel her power, and she didn't draw from the fade. This woman's power came from a completely different source that is unknown to me.''

''I'll take first watch'' said Bull, and the group turned in for the night.

* * *

 

Ari awoke feeling well rested, and turned to see the bald elf studying her fire mines.

''I wouldn't get that close if I were you.'' She warned him. The elf took a step back, and she studied him closer. ''What kind of elf are you?'' She asked curiously. 

Solas tilted his head at her. ''I'm afraid I don't quite catch your meaning.''

''Are you an Altmer or Bosmer?'' At his blank look she explained. ''Where I come from there are different races of elves. You clearly aren't a Dumner, or dark elf as they have green skin and red eyes.''

Solas looked at her in shock. ''I'm afraid that there is only one race of elves here.'' 

Ari sat quietly for a moment, before waving her hand to deactivate the mines. ''What are your names?'' She asked them.

Maxwell, who had been listening to them speak, stepped forward. ''I'm Maxwell, that's Dorian, the elf is Solas and the rather large fellow with horns is the Iron Bull.'' Ari looked at the giant man and remembered how she had reacted to him last night. 

''Ah, Iron Bull. I apologise if you took offence at my reaction to you yesterday. I've just never seen a 'Qunari' before.''

The group looked surprised. ''Considering you spent most of your time yesterday threatening to vaporise us, you're actually pretty polite.'' Maxwell said with a smile.

''Well, when you found me last night I'd been under non stop attack by those creatures.'' 

Bull nodded. ''Demons shit everything up.''

''Whatever brought you here must have sundered the veil in that area, attracting the demons.'' Solas added. 

''Well, I for one would have left that awful place. Why didn't you?'' Asked Dorian curiously.

Ari sighed. ''I didn't recognise any star constellations. And the trees would have been a perfect place to be ambushed. So I stayed put.'' She thought for a moment. ''Tell me about this veil, and what did it have to do with those creatures?''

Maxwell spoke. ''If we can get on the road now, Solas will have plenty of time to explain. He's something of an expert.'' 

Over the two day journey, Solas explained the different aspects of the fade and demons. Ari appeared to be greatly interested, and discussed her Magicka with Solas. Dorian chipped in now and again, but Maxwell rode up front with Bull.

''Boss, you're a Mage.'' Bull started. ''Any idea what they're talking about?'' He said as Ari and Dorian excitedly talked about magical theory and something that sounded like inter dimensional quantum magic.

Maxwell shook his head. ''Not a clue. Even Solas looks confused.'' 

The conversation eventually reached possession and templars, and this put Ari in a foul mood. 

''So they lock up mages?'' She asked. ''And give them special guards that can take away their power?''

''Yes. Is it not this way where you are from?'' Solas asked her.

''Where I am from, anyone can practice magic if they choose. It's a part of everyday life. We don't have this fade, so nobody can be possessed.'' The four men all turned to stare at her. 

''Everyone is a Mage?'' Bull asked, eye wide. 

Ari rolled her eyes. ''No. Everyone can learn magic if they choose, yet most people don't. Some are naturally more powerful than others. For instance, one of my students at the college wanted to learn magic, but could only produce a small flame in his hand despite practicing for a week. Another one of my students could shoot lightning bolts after a single day of study.''

Solas spoke to break the silence. ''Students? You were a teacher then?''

''Yes, one of the masters. I specialised in destruction magic, specifically lightning.'' She responded.

Maxwell sighed. ''Just wait till Cullen sees you.'' 

By the end of the day, the party had reached skyhold. 

''Impressive'' Ari stated. ''Who's in charge around here then?'' 

Dorian snickered. ''You're riding next to him dear.''

Ari looked at Maxwell, who grinned. When they reached the stable and dismounted, Maxwell gave her an exaggerated bow before speaking. ''Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan, at your service my lady.'' He then took her hand and kissed it.

She struggled to hold in a laugh, while blushing slightly. ''I'm certainly not a lady. So what do I call you by?''

''Just call me Maxwell in private. Hopefully we'll have plenty of time for the name to pass your lips.'' He winked at her, and she broke into a full blush. 

 _'He's very forward.'_ She thought, before trying to get some control back over the conversation. 

''Who were these advisors you wanted me to meet?'' She asked, and his grin slipped slightly.

Maxwell sighed. ''This will probably take a while. They'll want to know everything.''

Ari smiled slightly at him. ''I've faced down dragons. What's so dangerous about a diplomat?''

Maxwell laughed. ''You're going to regret thinking that. I'd rather face down ten dragons than feel the wrath of Josephine's noteboard.'' 

As they entered the meeting, Ari was alarmed to find how right he was. 


	3. Dragonborn

Maxwell studied Ari as she stood at his side answering questions from the advisors in the war room. Her auburn hair reached her shoulder blades in messy waves from travelling, and her green eyes looked tired. Members of his inner circle were dotted around the room listening to her try and explain the 'Eye of Magnus' and her side of the story. 

''So, this artifact was pure magic?'' Dorian asked from the corner.

''Yes, but we hadn't had enough time to study it before it was destroyed. It's full potential was unknown.'' Ari sighed. 

''What is your heritage?'' Asked Leliana, studying her closely.

''My father was a Nord, and my mother was a Breton.'' Ari responded. 

Everyone looked at each other. ''Hmm. Let's move on to your magic.'' Leliana said.

For the next hour, Ari was drilled on the various aspects of her magic, including her shout.

''This magic has never been seen before, and it's extremely powerful according to Dorian and Solas. We need to determine whether this is blood magic or.... something worse.'' Cullen said grimly. 

Ari sighed again. ''You wouldn't believe me if I told you.''

''Try us'' said Maxwell. ''We've had our fill of weird shit.''

Ari grinned at him. ''Well, I'm Dragonborn, which means I have the soul of a dragon in a mortal body. Shouting is just speaking in the dragon language, and when I kill one I absorb its soul.'' Everyone stared at Ari. She rolled her eyes. ''Told you you wouldn't believe me.''

Bull spoke up. ''I couldn't place it until now, but she smells of dragon. And she's not lying. I say we find a dragon, kill it, and prove the theory.'' Bull slapped his thighs and stood up.

''Just one moment.'' Said Josephine. ''Have you any noble titles?''

Ari nodded. ''I'm the thane of Whiterun hold. I killed a dragon attacking the city. Other than that I just spent my time at the college teaching magic.'' Josephine nodded, deep in thought. 

''And will you help the inquisition while you're here?'' Josephine continued. 

''If something is evil enough to tear the sky apart, I will help you in anyway I can.'' Ari stated.

''Glad to have you on board'' Maxwell grinned. ''We can always use more lightning.'' 

''Not so fast.'' Interrupted Leliana. ''There is a dragon in the Hinterlands attacking the road and disrupting communications and supply chains. If you are telling the truth, either kill the dragon or talk it out of attacking. That should clear any lingering doubts.'' Leliana's gaze pierced through Ari, and she noted that the spymaster was not to be trifled with.

''Lets go kill a dragon!'' Yelled Bull, and Ari looked at Maxwell in astonishment. 

He laughed. ''Yeah, Bull loves his dragons.''

* * *

 

Maxwell, Ari, Bull and a stern woman called Cassandra reached the hinterlands after two days of travel. While Bull had excitedly asked Ari about different types of dragons on the way there, Cassandra had always kept her distrustful gaze locked on Ari. She ignored it at first, but Ari soon became agitated. 

''If you stare any harder I'm sure that your eyes will shoot laser beams.'' She said bitterly to the woman. 

''I'm not a fool. An outlander with extremely powerful and unknown magic warrants suspicion. As there are no templars around to watch you for the moment, I will stand vigil.'' Cassandra responded, then noticed Maxwell shaking his head quickly.

''Unlike this place, my homeland understands the importance of magic and doesn't lock up people who wish to practice it. I suggest you warn your commander that if any of his magic stealing knights make an attempt on me, I will fight, and unlike the mages from here my magic cannot be taken.'' She spat at Cassandra, whose eyes widened.

''She doesn't draw from the fade.'' Maxwell explained. ''She has a different source of magic, and it's the main reason we believe her story.''

Cassandra was about to open her mouth and retort, but Bull could see it would end in the two women fighting, so intervened.

''You know dragon lady, you have a really nice ass. Not soft like most mages here, you're firm. You've lived a hard life, but got a cracking figure out of it. How about you come by and ride the Bull sometime?'' He winked.

Whatever Cassandra was about to say turned into a scoff, and Ari's mouth dropped open.

''Uh, thank you. I think.'' Ari said, blushing. ''I'll pass.'' She said eventually. Bull laughed. 

''I've got a thing for redheads. Consider my offer anytime.'' He said, causing Ari to blush a deeper shade of red. Cassandra observed the strange mage's bashfulness and softened slightly. 

When the party reached the Hinterlands, Maxwell directed them to where the dragon was apparently based. After running through a flaming valley, the group came face to face with the dragon. As they prepared to rush forward, Ari stopped them. 

''Wait!'' She shouted at them. ''Stay here, I'm going to see if dragons here can be reasoned with.''

''Are you mad?'' Asked Cassandra as Ari walked towards the dragon. As it prepared to breath fire on her, she shouted at it, her Thuum rumbling in her voice.

_''Dovah''_ Dragon, she shouted

_''_ _Dovahkiin?''_ Dragonborn? it responded.

_''Geh'' Yes._ She bowed slightly.

_''Mu Grah''_ We battle It said, sounding pleased.

Ari nodded, then fired a lightning bolt into it's face. The dragon roared and reeled back, and Ari stepped forward.

**_''FUS RO DAH''_** Her thuum caused the dragon to stumble back several steps, and it swiped it's tail at her. She dodged backwards, then lay a fire mine under the beasts foot when it tried to stomp on her. The dragon roared, and she gathered lightning around her body in a whirlwind of magic. The power built, and when the dragon turned back to her she unleashed it in a continuous stream of lightning that hit the beast square in the chest. It roared in pain, but Ari kept the lightning flowing, until the dragon dropped dead with a gaping hole in it's chest.

Ari collapsed to her knees.

''Inquisitor, wait!'' She heard someone shout, as the dragons body started to glow. An orange stream of power flowed into Ari, and she absorbed the knowledge of the dragon. It seemed that they were more primitive than Skyrim's dragons.

Someone grabbed her shoulders, and she looked up into Maxwell's worried eyes. He was speaking but she couldn't hear, as the lightning spell had completely drained her. Ari looked around wearily, spotting Bull looking between her and the dragon skeleton and smiling, then Cassandra openly staring at her with shock and fear. Then Maxwell. He was trying to cut through the gloom in her mind, and she noticed what she had chosen to ignore before. His handsome features that were always pulled up in a smile were etched with worry. That was the last thought she had before her vision went black and she collapsed into his arms.


	4. Drink

_'She requires a Templar, that sort of power is unstable.'_

_'A Templar won't work, she isn't connected to the fade, yet she does need guards.'_

_'Both of you, enough. She helped us willingly, and she's been nothing but truthful to us. If she is trapped here from another land, what reason does she have for helping other than she is a decent person?'_

_'Yes Inquisitor, but people are already asking questions.'_

* * *

Ari opened her eyes to find herself in a crowded room. She was dressed in nothing but her small clothes, under an itchy blanket, and when she turned her head to the side she could see the Inquisitor stood with his advisors.

''The Inquisitor told us you spoke to the dragon, and it spoke back. Explain yourself.'' Said Leliana, with a cold voice.

''I already did.'' Replied Ari tiredly.

Maxwell spoke up. ''The dragon burned into orange light and flowed into you, was that the soul absorbing thing you mentioned?'' He asked, and she nodded. 

''It seems like blood magic, she is a highly dangerous individual.'' Said the commander with crossed arms. ''Killing a high dragon with a single lightning spell then absorbing it's soul?'' Cullen shook his head. ''She needs to be kept in Skyhold under heavy guard.''

''I told you this would happen.'' Ari sighed, then looked at the ceiling. ''I have a dragon soul, which is why I was able to talk to it. When a dragon dies near me, the soul flows into me automatically. I have no control over this power, I was born with it.'' 

The people in the room studied her. ''You've been unconscious for three days'' Said Cassandra. ''Why use a spell so draining?'' 

''That was the biggest dragon I've ever seen. I didn't expect it to survive the spell that long, so I carried on casting.'' Ari said before looking back at the group. ''So am I a prisoner now?'' She asked them, looking into Maxwell's eyes.

''No, you explained what would happen, but we didn't beleive you. If you still want to help, the offer is open.'' He said to her.

''This is not wise Inquisitor, she is dangerous.'' Said the commander and she turned her gaze onto him.

''Where I come from, destruction magic is banned inside cities because of it's danger. I have only ever used it in self defence, or in examples for my students in a controlled environment. Just because magic is common, it doesn't mean we don't have rules.'' Ari said to him before looking back at the ceiling. 

''Leave us alone for a minute.'' Said Maxwell, and the group filed out. He sat down next to her and she smiled. ''Sorry for that. I'll go and fetch your robes, there's a very excited dwarf trying to figure out the enchantment.''

''Wait.'' Said Ari, eyes wide. ''You have dwemer here?'' She asked.

''If by dwemer you mean dwarves then yes. Why do you ask?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I have never seen one, they've been extinct for thousands of years.'' She paused. ''I need to meet one!'' She said excitedly and Maxwell laughed. 

''We can't have you running through Skyhold hugging dwarves in your underwear, I'll go and fetch your gear and Dagna, the dwarf examining it. I'm pretty sure she wants to meet you too.''

Maxwell left, and soon returned with Dagna, and when the two women saw each other they began chatting excitedly about enchantments and dwarven history. 

''I'll leave you to it.'' Maxwell said, but before he left Ari called to him. 

''Thank you Inquisitor.'' She said, and he turned around. 

''I said call me Maxwell in private remember?'' He asked. ''We can get better acquainted soon.'' He winked and caused Ari to blush. 

After an hour Dagna left, and Ari had to make a promise to Dagna to come and see her in the underforge. She then dressed in her master robes and sighed at the familiarity of them. The robes had extra steel shoulder and arm plates, equipped by Eurlund Greymane after she helped the companions on a job. Ari then pulled on her steel cuffed gauntlets and boots before stepping outside of the room and realising she was on the battlements. And that she was lost. She walked along the wall until she spotted an inn below her, and walked down the stairs and entered, not noticing people pointing behind her. Ari looked around the inn, and was spotted by Bull, who waved her over. As she approached, she noticed another dwarf sat with him, holding a fancy looking crossbow. 

''Dragon lady, just who I wanted to see. Have a drink, celebrate slaying a dragon like a warrior of legend!'' He said loudly, and several people turned to stare. Ari sat at the table and the dwarf introduced himself.

''Varric Tethras, at your service.'' He gave a mock bow. 

''Ari. Nice to meet you Varric.'' She responded and Bull laughed.

''That's a lot nicer than the greeting she gave me. Asked me what sort of creature I was then threatened to blast me.'' Bull chuckled while Varric laughed.

''I already apologised for that.'' She said, slightly embarrassed. He waved her off and poured her a drink. She took a sip, then realising what it was, smiled before taking a large gulp. Ari looked up to see the two men staring at her in shock. 

''What?'' She asked.

''That's one of the strongest drinks in the land, and you just gulped it down like it was water. Even I can't drink that swill.'' Explained Varric. 

''Aye it's fairly strong.'' Ari grinned. ''I've drank stronger though.'' Bull laughed loudly at this and slapped her on the back.

''Finally, someone appreciates Qunari drink!'' He said before pouring her another cupfull.

''Just like from home.'' Ari said a little sadly, and Bull noticed before urging her to drink. Through the night, she matched Bull drink for drink until both of them were steaming drunk. Soon, they were sat at a table on their own loudly discussing dragons and all the different types she had seen.

Maxwell entered the inn and spotted them across the room. Before he made his way over, Varric stopped him. 

''She's gone drink for drink with Bull on that awful piss he calls a drink. Just be warned.'' Varric said.

''She's what?'' Maxwell asked, staring at Ari in shock. He made his way over to hear Ari describing a giant dragon called Alduin.

''Midnight black scales, red eyes....'' Maxwell noticed her accent had grown thicker due to her intoxicated state, and she sounded similar to the avaar. Suddenly, Sera chucked a pie at her from the upper balcony, but Ari held her hand out in the air, and the pie hovered next to her hand. She then flicked her wrist and returned the package back to it's sender, making Sera yell. 

''Good shot'' he said as he sat down, smiling at the cursing emerging from the top floor. 

''Shitty Mages with their fucking shitty tricks!'' 

''I could see it coming. Anyway, I would have called it a night an hour ago but I don't have anywhere to stay.'' She said.

''I'll see what we can do. I'm sure some guest rooms will be empty.'' He said to he returned and she smiled. 

''I don't know where the guest rooms are.'' She said, grinning dopily from the alcohol. 

''If you'll follow me my lady.'' Said Maxwell, putting on his noble voice and gesturing for Ari to follow him. When they were under the stars she looked up.

''I spent my life memorising the star constellations in Skyrim, and now it looks like I have to learn all of these ones.'' She sighed, and Maxwell found himself enraptured at how she stood gazing at the stars, auburn hair flowing down her back and green eyes alight. ''Ah well, show me to the rooms please.'' 

Maxwell snapped out of his daze and led her to the rooms, winking at her and bidding her good night. When the door closed, he turned to see Bull stood there. 

''Boss, about you flirting with her...'' he began, and Maxwell frowned.

''I know you have a thing for redheads Bull, but I didn't think they were marked territory for you.'' He said and Bull shook his head.

''No boss, she was talking about her people. They don't mess around with relationships, and people get married within moments of meeting each other.'' 

Maxwell's eyes widened. ''She wants to marry me?'' He asked, panicked.

''No'' Bull sighed. ''I know you like to flirt around, but she won't understand and she'll take you seriously. I don't want to see the dragon lady who can shout pride demons off their feet with a broken heart, it will be bad for everyone.'' He left with those parting words, and Maxwell stood in thought for a while before retiring to his tower.

 

 


	5. Proposals

Ari awoke to a knock on her door. After dressing in her robes, she walked across the room and opened the door to be faced with Josephine. 

''My lady, may I have a moment of your time?'' She asked and Ari nodded, moving aside to let Josephine enter the room.

''Come in. Oh, and please don't call me 'my lady'. We don't have pleasantries like that where I come from.''

Josephine seemed surprised. ''But what do you call your lords by?'' 

''We say 'my Jarl' to Jarls, other than that you adress people by their titles earned.'' Ari explained.

''You mentioned that you had a title, can you explain it to me?'' Josephine inquired.

''I'm a thane of Whiterun hold. I helped defend the city against a dragon attack so was awarded the title. It's mainly an honorary title, I'm no more important than anyone else.'' Said Ari, but Josephine shook her head.

''I'm afraid that the nobles have been clamouring to meet you. Word has spread of your abilities and proficiency at slaying dragons. We must use your noble title my lady.'' 

''How do people know who I am?'' Ari asked, slightly unsettled.

''A squad of scouts watched your fight from a distance, and gossip has spread.'' Josephine explained.

Ari sighed. ''I had enough of this in Skyrim.'' 

''How do you mean?'' Josephine asked with a tilt of her head.

''I'm the first Dragonborn in a long time, so people tried to follow me around everywhere. Bards stalked me trying to write songs, sellswords wanted me to take them on adventures, and Jarls wanted me to do all of their dirty work. It's why I spent so much time in the college as it was secluded in the north of Skyrim, constantly freezing with regular blizzards. That tended to keep people away.'' Ari said with a slight smile. ''I take it these 'nobles' you mentioned won't be so easily avoided?'' She asked.

''I'm afraid not my thane.'' Josephine said with a sympathetic shake of her head.

''Please don't call me that.'' Mumbled Ari.

''I don't quite understand. You earned a noble title, yet don't want to be addressed by it?'' Josephine asked.

''I'm not a noble. I teach magic. I'd rather sit reading scrolls and spell tomes than stand in some court talking politics.'' Ari explained. ''Why do they want to meet me so much?'' 

''You are from another land, and are an extremely powerful individual.'' Josephine started. ''You are also considered beautiful....''

''Woah woah hold on'' Ari said desperately, lightly blushing. ''Are you saying that they want to....''

''Yes.'' Said Josephine simply, then left the room.

''Maybe staying here wasn't such a good idea after all. I had enough marriage proposals back home.'' She muttered before equipping her boots and gauntlets. Ari took a deep breath and left her room, and after a brief search found her way into the main hall. Large groups of people in ridiculous clothes all turned to her at once, and she froze.

_'Oh shit. Talos give me strength.'_

* * *

Maxwell walked into the main hall to see all of the nobles crowded around something. Frowning, he moved towards the group and discovered Ari stood in the middle, with an Orlesian in an awful yellow outfit bowing to her.

''My lady, I am Duke Francis De Lessups, and would be honoured to take you to dinner tonight.'' He said in his ridiculous accent. 

Another man pushed his way forward. ''Nonsense, ignore that halfwit. He could not appreciate the beauty stood before us. My darling, your eyes shine like emeralds, I ask you to consider how you could strengthen my noble house, and produce strong heirs to carry on the name.''

At the mention of children, Ari turned a deeper shade of red and appeared to be ready to incinerate the crush of Orlesians. Maxwell pushed forward before she could murder everyone, and spoke loudly. ''Ah, there you are Ari, there is an important matter that requires your attention.'' He took her arm and guided her away, but not before one of the nobles took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Her jaw clenched, and Maxwell hurried her out of the hall and towards the war room. On their way past Josephine, Ari stopped next to the desk and spoke in a low voice.

''I'm warning you, since you are in charge of their well being. If another one of those ponces asks me to have his children, I will burn his stupid mask off then gouge his eyes out.'' She turned on he heel and walked into the empty war room, leaving Josephine sat looking shocked. 

''I did not realise their attentions would cause this reaction Inquisitor.'' Josephine said, looking towards the war room worriedly.

''It's different where she comes from. People propose marriage for heroic deeds, not to carry on a family line. Marriage proposals are taken very seriously, and I don't even know how many men in there tried to get her to consider it.'' Maxwell sighed. ''It's when one of them asked her to have his children that she almost lost it.''

''Should I call a council meeting?'' Josephine asked, and Maxwell looked towards the doors. 

''Yes, but give me a moment to make sure she doesn't go and kill all the Orlesians.'' Maxwell said, but secretly hoped she would go on an Orlesian killing spree to save him future headaches. Entering the war room, he saw Ari leaning on the war table with her eyes closed. 

''Are you okay Ari?'' He asked. She nodded and sighed.

''I find it hard to control my temper sometimes. Having a dragon soul doesn't help when I get annoyed.'' She said and turned to him. ''I should go and apologise to Josephine.'' She tried to leave but he stopped her.

''The war council is about to assemble, and they wanted to speak with you.'' He said and Ari nodded, standing next to him while the council filed in behind them. When Josephine walked around the table, Ari tried to apologise to her.

''Josephine, I'm sorry for losing it out there. I took out my anger on you and it wasn't right.'' Ari said but Josephine shook her head. 

''No, I was at fault. I didn't consider marriage was different in your homeland. Can you explain it to us?'' She asked and Ari nodded. 

''When someone is looking for marriage, they wear an amulet of Mara. Mara is the goddess of love. If someone else is wearing  the same amulet, they may marry depending on the deeds of the other person.'' Ari explained.

''Is it really so simple?'' Josephine asked and Ari nodded. ''Then, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so uncomfortable with the proposals out there?'' 

''I never put on an amulet of Mara back home, yet it didn't stop most the men I met proposing to me when they found out I was Dragonborn. They didn't see me as a person, just an object to be used for bettering themselves. Even Jarls proposed to me, hoping I would swing the civil war in their favour, and when I refused they would send thugs after me to stop me from aiding the other side. That's why I joined the college, to get away. Now I'm in a completely different land and it's just the same.'' Ari took a deep breath. ''Everyone was seeking to use me to fix their problems, and I've had enough.''

Everyone looked at Ari in sympathy (Except Leliana) And Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder. 

''I understand how you feel. Most of the women in there have tried to get a piece of me. Haven't managed though.'' He winked and she smiled at him. 

''To business'' said Leliana while dumping a familiar looking bag on the table. It was Ari's bag. ''This was salvaged from the explosion site, but we need you to explain what is inside and whether it should warrant concern.'' 

Ari smiled brightly. ''I thought it had been lost or destroyed.'' She then picked up the small bag and emptied its contents in the table. Everyone's eyes widened at the amount of books, scrolls and potions that fell out of the bag. Even an axe and a steel breastplate were inside. Ari noticed everyone staring and explained.

''It's enchanted to be bigger on the inside.'' She said, before explaining what the items were. ''This is the Axe of Whiterun, I got it when I was made Thane. My spare armour, healing, stamina and magicka potions. These are spell tomes that any Mage can learn from, and these scrolls are extremely powerful spells that only a master can transcribe.'' 

Leliana stared at her. ''Explain the scrolls.'' She ordered.

''Each scroll is a powerful spell, but it's needs to be figured out like a puzzle. The scroll is destroyed when the spell is cast, so I try not to use them.'' 

''We will be taking these scrolls for further study.'' Leliana stated, but Ari shook her head.

''No.'' She said simply.

''Even you have admitted how dangerous they are, we need our experts to deem them safe.'' Leliana said coldly.

''I earned my Master level at one of the most prestigious magic schools in Tamriel. If one of your so called 'Experts' tried to study a scroll, they would end up destroying your fortress or killing lots of people. They are safe with me and no one else.''

Before Leliana could respond, Maxwell cut in. ''Ari has been nothing but upfront with us. If she thinks the scrolls are unsafe to be used by anyone else, I believe her.'' He said and Ari smiled at him. 

''As you wish Inquisitor.'' Leliana said then remained quiet. 

''Inquisitor, the red templars are attacking Emprise Du Lion. The region is frozen over and the people are struggling to survive.'' Cullen reported. ''There are also large concentrations of red lyrium in the area.'' He finished and Maxwell nodded.

''Right, Ari, fancy a road trip?'' He asked, turning to the Mage who nodded and smiled. ''I'll explain the red templars and lyrium as we travel. I hope you've packed for snow.''

Ari grinned. ''It'll be just like home.''

 


	6. Liberation

''So, dragon lady...'' Varric started.

''No.'' Said Ari.

''Oh come on, I've heard the others talk about you doing it.'' He tried.

''No.'' She said again.

''Bull, describe it to me.'' The dwarf turned to the giant.

''She said some words, and the pride demon got knocked off it's feet.'' Bull said.

''Care to be more specific?'' Varric sighed, and Bull shook his head. 

''I'm not the one to ask.''

''So, your inquisitoriousness, you get along pretty well with the dragon lady. Can you put in a good word for me?'' Varric asked Maxwell. 

''I can still hear you Varric.'' Ari said, and Varric hushed her.

''Dragon lady please, this is a private conversation.'' Varric said, and he could see Ari fighting a grin. It started to snow heavily on the party, and Ari turned to Varric as a strong wind started blowing.

''Oh for... this is just great. Why do you always bring me to the worst places?'' Varric sulked while Ari laughed. 

''The weather was like this almost permanently at the college. This is just a regular day for me.'' Ari said. Varric grunted, while Maxwell turned to Ari.

''He's going to moan until the weather brightens.'' Maxwell warned.

''Okay dwemer, watch this.'' She said before looking into the sky. 

 ** _''LOK VAH KOOR!''_** Ari shouted, and a thundering crack sounded around her, causing the snow and wind to cease instantly. The clouds cleared, and the sun shone on the group, All of which were staring at Ari. She grinned at Varric, who started laughing.

''Well call me a nug's uncle, you weren't lying tiny.'' Varric said to Bull. He then turned back to Ari. ''How many of those have you got?'' He asked.

''Many. It's a whole language.'' Ari replied.

''Can you...'' Tried Varric, but Ari was quick to shut him down.

''No.''

* * *

Ari stood next to Varric and Bull in the town they had set out to help, while Maxwell spoke to the residents. Over the journey, the group had explained Lyrium and it's uses, then had moved on to explain the red variation that had corrupted most of the Templar order. Maxwell returned to the group. 

''Red Templar's are pushing from the north. Scouts report that they have several camps we have to push through before we can reach their main base.'' He reported. 

''Good, wouldn't want this to be easy now, would we?'' Said Bull.

Meanwhile, Ari had moved to help a small child that had fallen over. As she reached out to the little girl, the mother snatched her away forcefully.

''Stay away, filthy mage. This is all because of your kind.'' Said the woman before dragging the child away. Ari was shocked at the hostile reaction, and turned back towards the group who were studying her.

''You okay?'' Asked Maxwell.

''Let's just wipe out those camps.'' Said Ari, avoiding the question and heading towards the first camp. The three men shared a worried glance and followed. They came across a Red Templar, who only had time to raise his sword before a lightning bolt struck him in the chest, blasting him backwards. Another Templar rushed them, but Ari fired an ice spike into his eye, expecting him to stop, yet the man carried on charging. Ari dodged the sword swing he aimed at her before firing a lightning bolt into his face at point blank, splitting his head in two. She turned to see the men watching her with concerned expressions.

''Are you going to stand around all day?'' She asked them, which knocked them out of their daze. After the group had cleared the first camp, scout Harding ran up to them.

''Inquisitor, the Red Templar's have flanked the town and are preparing to attack. We don't have the men to protect the people.'' She reported and Maxwell cursed. 

''Right, we need to fall back and...'' Maxwell started but Ari interrupted him.

''No, you need to push forward and destroy the camps while they're busy. I'll go back to the town.'' She said, and Maxwell nodded.

''Fine, be careful.'' He said and Ari departed. ''Harding, we need your help with the camps.''

Harding nodded and joined the three men as they moved through the camps. When they were moving to the final camp, Harding spoke.

''Inquisitor, I know it's not my place but...''

''Go on Harding.'' He said.

''Is the out lander really half dragon?'' The scout asked. 

''Who's been saying that?'' Maxwell asked.

''You know the barracks inquisitor, it's worse than the winter palace for gossip.'' Harding replied.

''It's... complicated. She say's that she has the soul of a dragon, and judging from what I've seen her do I believe her.'' 

''And are you two, you know?'' Asked Harding, and Maxwell stopped walking.

''Wait, what?'' He was shocked. Bull and Varric laughed.

''It's easy to think so boss, you're always in a good mood after talking to her.'' Bull chipped in.

''I've noticed that too, always smiling and joking....'' Varric said.

''It's not that'' Maxwell sighed. ''She said that she's the only Dragonborn her home has seen in a long time, and that everyone was looking at her to fix their problems. I suppose I can relate to that.'' 

Varric nodded. ''Yeah, I can see how that can make you get along. The fact that she thinks you're good looking helps as well.'' He said.

''How do you...'' Maxwell started to say.

''I'm short, not blind. I've seen the look she gives you when she thinks nobody is watching.'' Varric laughed.

''Yeah'' Bull agreed. ''And I've watched you sizing her up boss. Can't say I blame you, great ass, decent chest, red hair.'' He growled slightly at the last part.

Maxwell turned to Harding with a frown. ''You didn't hear any of this.''

''Hear what Inquisitor?'' Asked Harding innocently, and Maxwell made a disgusted noise to rival Cassandra before marching to the final camp.

After the final camp was cleared, they made their way back towards the town. Seeing the amount of corpses surrounding the town made the group hurry to the center, where they found Ari on her knees, exhausted. Bull made a quick count.

''She must have got at least thirty boss.'' He said, impressed.

Maxwell barely heard him, as he noticed blood seeping from her side. 

''Ah shit. Is there a healer?'' Asked Maxwell as he caught Ari as she fell forwards. He held her and put pressure to the wound, adding what little healing magic he could manage with his limited knowledge to numb the pain and help stop the bleeding. Harding meanwhile had ran off towards the inquisition soldiers who were staring in awe and fear at Ari.

The mother from before approached nervously. ''She took a blade meant for me, even after what I said.'' 

Varric turned to her. ''What happened?'' He asked.

''Those things were about to overwhelm the soldiers. Then she arrived and started killing them all, and when one went for me she jumped in front of the blade. I've never seen anything like it. Can you make sure she knows that I regret what I said?'' The woman seemed genuine, so Varric nodded. By this point a healer had arrived and started treating Ari, who dropped into unconsciousness.

''It's going to be best to keep her under until she recovers. We have a cart that can transport her with the other wounded soldiers when they depart.'' He explained, and Maxwell nodded. 

''We're done here for now. We'll join you.''

 

 

 


	7. Healing

_''They're breaking through!''_

_''We've got no chance!''_

_The inquisition soldiers prepared to meet the red Templars as they broke into the town. Before the malformed knights could reach them a lightning bolt hit the lead Templar, then branched off into four others, killing them instantly. The inquisition troops turned to see the outlander dragon Mage that had been the recent point of gossip in the barracks. She launched another lightning bolt into the mass of Templars, killing a further five._

_''Create a perimeter around the civilians!'' She shouted, and the troops obeyed._

_Her voice was unnaturally loud, and the soldiers thought she must have been using a spell. The Mage launched a fireball into the middle of a trio of Templars trying to flank her, and they screamed inhumanly as their armour melted off of their deformed bodies. One after another, the Templars fell to lightning and fire, until only a handful remained. Hearing a scream, the Mage looked to her right to see the woman from earlier in the day who had insulted her pinned in a corner by a Templar. She set off at a run, and shouted._

**_''WULD''_ **

_The Mage launched in between the Templar's sword and it's victim, taking the blow in her side. She winced, then grabbed the Templar's head and directed fire into her hands. There was soon only a burning stump remaining, and the Mage walked towards the centre of town to see if any more Templars needed killing. It was only then that she noticed how drained she was, and how heavily her side was bleeding. She dropped to her knees and tried to summon her restoration magic, yet her magicka was completely drained. Looking up, the Mage saw a familiar, handsome man approaching her, and she tried to smile before falling into his arms._

* * *

Ari was awakened when the cart she was in hit a pothole in the road. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as it jerked the wound on her side. Ari tried to sit up, but found a strong hand on her shoulder.

''Woah there dragon lady, take it easy.'' Said Varric. 

''My bag. Blue potion. Quickly.'' She said between breaths, the pain almost unbearable.

Varric quickly obliged, and handed her a magicka potion. She drank the contents, then immediately cast restoration magic on her side, sighing as it worked to numb the pain and fix the wound. 

''Better?'' Asked Varric? 

Ari nodded, then looked around. She was in a cloth covered cart to keep the elements out. 

''Where are we? Ari asked him. 

''About a day from Skyhold.'' Varric replied. Guessing her next question, he said ''His royal inquisitorialness is outside.'' With a wink. 

''I don't know what you look so smug about.'' She said, blushing lightly.

''Oh, only the fact that he personally carried you to the cart and didn't leave your side until we were sure you were going to pull through.'' He said, then frowned as Ari moved to get up. ''I don't know where you think you're going. The healer said bed rest for three days.''

Ari scoffed. ''That healer should find a new profession. I've just had to patch up his butcher stitch job. I'm fine now.'' She said as she sat up relatively pain free. Varric sighed. 

''Well then come on, I doubt I could keep you here if I tried.'' Varric sighed before jumping out of the cart. Ari followed, and shielded her eyes against the sun until they adjusted. When they did, she could see that she was in the middle of a convoy of carts, carrying wounded soldiers and civilians. She followed Varric to the front of the column, ignoring the stares she earned as she passed. She fell into step beside the Inquisitor and he sighed without looking at her. 

''I take it the healer's advice fell on deaf ears?'' He asked.

''I patched myself up. I'm good to go.'' She responded, and the pair smiled at each other. 

''What, that's it boss?'' Bull chimed in. ''Not going to mention how you carried her through the snow and bodies to the cart then sat at her bedside?'' 

''Holding her hand until the all clear sounded, making me and tiny watch her until she woke up?'' Varric added.

Maxwell shook his head. ''Nope, not going there.'' He then turned his head to see Ari looking down and fighting laughter. She was also blushing slightly, and it deepened when she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

''Thank you.'' She said simply, followed by whistles from Bull and Varric. Maxwell ignored them and smiled at her.

''Anytime.'' 

The convoy eventually reached Skyhold, and the four of them were herded into the war room for a debrief. Ari leaned on one of the stone walls, resting her side. She ignored the conversation until Cullen spoke to her. 

''This report states that the official body count of Red Templars in the town was thirty two, thirty of which were killed by magic.'' The Commander said.

''What, did you expect me to let them sack the town?'' She asked tiredly.

''We are worried about the level of power that took. You are no ordinary Mage. What are you?'' Leliana asked coldly.

Varric spoke to defend her. ''The kind that takes a blade for a woman who earlier in the day called her a filthy Mage and blamed her for the war.'' Varric moved his eyes from Leliana to Ari. ''By the way dragon lady, she said she was sorry.''

Ari nodded. ''Am I excused?'' She asked sarcastically, exhaustion clear in her manner and features. 

''Yes, can you all go to the inn and wait for me?'' Asked Maxwell, and the three of them nodded before leaving. On her way out, Ari heard Cassandra start speaking.

_'Inquisitor, I believe it is unwise to give her free reign of Skyhold....'_

Ari sighed, and Bull and Varric looked at her sympathetically. When they reached the Herald's rest, they seated themselves and ordered drinks. 

''They talk about my magic as though they expect me to go on a killing spree at any moment. I think Leliana hopes I do.'' Ari said glumly, staring into her mug. 

''People, people, crushing around me. Weight of the world, everyone wants help. Why me, why me?'' A voice said next to her and she turned around and almost blasted the pale boy in her personal space before Varric put a hand on her arm. 

''Woah there, it's only Cole. He's a compassion spirit, he likes to help people.'' Varric explained. Cole stared at Ari.

''You stopped helping people and ran away from it all. You thought you weren't making a difference.'' Cole said, and Ari's jaw clenched while her fist tightened. ''They needed help and you left. Why?'' Cole asked.

''They asked too much.'' Ari said stiffly.

''But you could have helped, and you didn't.'' Cole seemed confused.

''They wanted me to change the course of a civil war. They wanted me to run the country. They wanted me as a slave to do their bidding.'' Ari was trying to stop her hands from shaking. ''I ran away because they wanted to put the fate of a country on one womans shoulders and it almost broke me. Stay out of my head or I'll fry yours.'' Ari then stormed out of the inn. Varric sighed.

''What's wrong with her kid?'' Varric asked.

''They wanted her to stop the war and become queen, but she ran away. She could have helped, but she didn't.'' Cole explained.

''Cole, she's only one woman. Stopping a war and ruling a country?'' Varric said while shaking his head. ''One woman can't do that and stay sane.''

''But inside she isn't a woman.'' Cole said. 

''What do you mean kid?'' Bull asked.

''I remember what dragons feel like. When I look inside her, all I can feel is the power of a dragon.'' Cole explained.

''So it's true, she has the soul of a dragon?'' Varric asked and Cole nodded. ''Well, shit.'' Varric stood and left to look for Ari. As he left the inn, his eyes scanned the battlements and he spotted two people. Grinning from ear to ear, he walked back to the table.

''Tiny, you'll love this. Guess who is stood having a rather personal one to one with the dragon lady?'' Varric asked him.

''Well it's about fucking time he made a move.'' Bull laughed.

* * *

 Maxwell left the war council in a foul mood. The advisors were all warning him about Ari's intentions, and insisted on watching her with agents And Templars. He decided to get some fresh air, so walked along the moonlit battlements and saw Ari leaning against the wall taking deep breaths. 

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Asked Maxwell as he put his hand on her shoulder.

''Nothing. It's just.... that spirit, Cole. Dug up some old pain.'' She said and he frowned. Ari continued. ''I was in your shoes back home. The country was falling apart and they wanted me to put it back together.'' 

Maxwell sighed and leaned next to her, both of them looking out over the valley, the stars illuminating the land. ''Yeah, it's tough sometimes. Everyone looks at me like I have all the answers, but I'm just a sarcastic circle Mage who's making it up as he goes along.'' 

Ari chuckled slightly. ''The Jarls called a moot to decide who would rule Skyrim. I was invited to help keep the peace, or so I was told. They ended up voting for me.'' Maxwell turned to stare in astonishment.

''You mean, you're the queen?'' He asked.

''No. They voted for me, and I ran away.'' A single tear ran down her cheek as she took a shaky breath. ''I could have ended the war. I could have sat on the throne as High Queen, but I locked myself away in the college. I just couldn't do it anymore. Everyone looked to me to fix their mess and I ran.'' Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Maxwell took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

''Of course you did. You're only one woman.'' He wiped at her tears. ''Those bastards needed to fix their own mess, not unload it all onto you.'' Maxwell said and pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him back tightly. 

He lifted her chin up so she faced him, and he looked deep into her bright green eyes. Ari placed her hands around the back of his neck while he placed his hands on her hips. They leaned towards each other as their eyes drooped closed....

''Inquisitor, a report for you.'' A voice said and the pair froze. Maxwell turned and glared at the messenger, who observed the scene with wide eyes. ''Ah, you're busy, I'll just go and tell...''

''Tell Leliana that I know her game, and I'm not amused.'' Maxwell growled, and the messenger promptly shit himself and ran away.

Maxwell turned back to Ari, who tried to speak, but before she could he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and she sighed as her mouth opened for his tongue. He pulled her hips against himself tightly, as her hands moved up into his hair. After a while, the pair came up for air, and stood staring into each other's eyes. 

''I'm fairly certain Leliana is going to have me killed.'' Said Ari in a dreamy tone, still glowing from the kiss.

''She can try.'' Maxwell chuckled as he moved in to continue his attentions.

 

 


	8. Learning

Ari walked through the main hall of Skyhold in high spirits, unaware of people's stares and the whispering that followed. Humming Ragnar the Red, she made her way to the Herald's rest for breakfast. After getting a plate of fruit and bread, Ari sat at an empty table and started eating, still humming to herself. Cassandra was sat at another table scowling at her, but she ignored the frowning woman and carried on humming to herself while picking at some grapes.

''There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from old Rorikstead...'' 

Ari sang quietly to herself, until someone joined her at the table. Looking up revealed it to be Varric. 

''Interesting song dragon lady. Didn't know you sang.'' He said while taking one of her grapes. She shrugged. 

''I haven't really been welcome here so far so I've avoided bursting into song.'' She explained.

''Oh?'' Varric grinned. Ari did not like that grin. ''I'm pretty sure someone welcomed you last night on the battlements. Someone whose name rhymes with Daxwell?'' Ari dropped her bread and blushed. Cassandra had heard from her table and stared. 

''What?'' She asked, mouth open. 

''You should have seen them seeker. All over each other like...'' Varric started but Ari zapped him with a small bolt of lightning under the table to shut him up. The damage was done however, as Cassandra stormed out of the inn.

Ari put her head in her hands. ''Is there no privacy?'' She asked and Varric laughed. 

''Seriously, you both start kissing on the battlements out in the open then complain about privacy?'' Varric grinned. Ari peeked through her hands at him.

''Well when you put it like that...'' Ari said, but then Maxwell decided to walk in. Varric waved him over and waggled his eyebrows at the Inquisitor, who sighed.

''Well, I was certainly hoping for more time before this was revealed.'' He said simply and sat next to Ari. 

''You have nosy friends.'' She said, glaring at Varric. 

''Well'' Said Maxwell. ''As long as it stays between said nosy friends.'' 

It was at this moment that Sera leaned over the balcony and shouted at them. ''Oi, quizzy, heard you two are shagging. Good one, she's right fit.'' 

Ari slowly blushed red as all the inn's patrons turned to stare. 

''Or not.'' Sighed Maxwell. Ari put her head in her hands again.

* * *

 Word travelled fast through Skyhold, as when they made their way to the war council meeting, female nobles all turned to glare at Ari. The male nobles sneered at Maxwell, and he grinned at Ari as they passed Josephine's empty desk. 

''Well, one positive is that they will leave us alone. Hopefully.'' Maxwell walked towards the war room, while Ari took a seat opposite Josephine's desk to wait. Maxwell entered the war room, and as predicted, Leliana spoke first. 

''Inquisitor, so good to see you. You appear to be in fine spirits this morning.'' She said to him. He didn't take the bait however, and just replied happily. 

''It seems I am in fine spirits Leliana, thank you for noticing.'' He said. ''Shall we get down to business?'' 

After a briefing on the emerald graves and the situation, Josephine broached the issue hanging over the meeting like a cloud.

''Inquisitor, word is spreading of your...affiliation with the Dragonborn.'' She started.

''And?'' Maxwell asked, almost bored.

''Many people were offering alliances tied in with marriage contracts to Ari. This will cost us dearly.'' Josephine said it professionally, yet Maxwell still struggled to hold in his anger. 

''She isn't a pawn to be sold off to the highest bidder.'' He said. 

''The fact that she was available however made people journey to Skyhold. Now that she is not, we may lose valuable guests.'' Leliana explained, and Maxwell's jaw clenched.

''Do you know what she told me?'' He sounded furious. ''The Jarls of her homeland tricked her. They tried to elect her as High queen of the country. They wanted her to stop a civil war, along with dragons returning to life after thousands of years. She said that she became so tired of being an object that she ran away. Now she's here, and it's happening again.'' 

Cullen looked sympathetic, yet Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine didn't look concerned. ''That may be so Inquisitor, yet you are a man of high standing. Going back to being a bachelor would aid our cause greatly, and we may receive more offers of alliance for the Dragonborn.'' Leliana said. 

Maxwell turned and walked out of the room. A moment later he returned with a confused looking Ari, whom he promptly kissed in front of the council. Ari squeaked slightly in surprise, but allowed herself to melt into his grip despite the audience. Maxwell released her and put an arm around her back, and Ari stood there blushing while he glared at his advisors. Leliana didn't look impressed, Cullen was fighting a blush while rubbing his hand on his neck, Josephine tried to hide a smile, and Cassandra looked as if she might faint. 

''There's my answer. Now are we done?'' Maxwell asked. When he didn't receive a response, he guided a still kiss drunk Ari out of the room and towards his quarters. She'd never seen his room before and gazed in wonder before he sat her down on the bed. 

''I need to explain that. They were trying to end... us. They think it will cost us alliances if we are together. Did I make the right choice?'' He asked, slightly worried that he was being too forward, but Ari smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

''Yes, you made the right choice.'' She said eventually. ''So, is that it?'' She asked. ''We're... together?'' Ari looked confused.

''What's wrong?'' Maxwell asked. 

''Nothing, it's just that... if you were a Nord man you'd have proposed marriage by now. My mother was Breton, and they took things a little slower than Nords but still....'' She looked down, embarrassed. ''I don't know what to do.'' 

''Wait, have you never had....'' Maxwell started to ask but Ari cut him off, blushing. 

''I've done that, I've just never been in a....'' She looked lost for a word.

''Relationship?'' Maxwell offered and she nodded. 

''I haven't been with a man since I found out I was Dragonborn. It's been, about five years now. They stopped seeing me as a person, so I stopped 'mingling'.'' Ari looked embarrassed admitting this, so Maxwell put his hands on her shoulders. 

''It's okay. I know it's rude to ask a lady this, but I don't actually know how old you are.'' Maxwell looked sheepish, but Ari was confused. 

''Why would it be rude to ask how old I am?'' She asked, tilting her head and he chuckled at how her accent thickened when she was confused.

''Right, I forget how forward Nords are. Here it's rude for a man to ask a woman her age.'' He explained.

''I suppose I've just reached my twenty fifth summer.'' She paused. ''I don't actually know how old you are.''

''Twenty six. Just a year older.'' He said. ''This is what a relationship is for here. You learn about each other, then if you decide it's right for the two of you after a while you marry. But we aren't thinking that far ahead, and we are going to take this slow.'' 

Ari seemed pleased with this, and smiled. ''Thank you Maxwell.'' 

''Just call me Max, it's my super private name.'' He winked and she laughed. 

''Okay then Max, how about we face your nosey friends and grab some dinner?'' She asked him.

''Just prepare yourself. It might take a while for them to get it out of their system.'' Maxwell warned.

* * *

''And then Leliana said they couldn't be together, so the Inquisitor brought her into the room and kissed her with more passion than I've ever seen. It was so romantic.'' Said Cassandra, well on her way to being drunk. 

Maxwell grinned as Cassandra relayed her story. He sat with an arm around Ari, and she settled down comfortably in his side. When they had first arrived at the inn, it had taken a while for the excitement to die down, as most of the inner circle sat around a large table. The inn had been cleared of it's regular patrons, so the group relaxed. Ari met Blackwall and Vivienne, who stayed quiet. Vivienne carried on giving her distasteful looks through the night, which she ignored due to Max's presence at her side. She got along fairly well with Blackwall, and he laughed when she said he had a beard to rival any Nord's. Ari soon got drawn into a battle of wits by Dorian about magical theory, and even Vivienne looked impressed when Ari completely dismantled a hypothesis proposed by the cocky mage. The couple soon retired to Maxwell's room, following a wave of cheers and whistles. When they reached the room, Maxwell noticed that Ari seemed nervous.

''What's the matter?'' He asked, and she spoke quietly.

''I know you said that you were willing to take this slow, but I haven't 'done' anything with a man for a long time. I'm just worried that you'll become bored of me.'' The ale had obviously affected Ari, drawing out her anxiety, and Maxwell eased her worries with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

''Don't worry, I meant what I said. I wasn't even going to ask you for anything tonight. We get to know each other first.'' He said and she smiled. Maxwell fell asleep with Ari in his arms, and thought that the breach, the mark, and the mountain falling on his head was all worth it for the woman next to him.

 


	9. Apology

''The emerald graves has had a breakdown in communication. We're setting off tomorrow to see what needs to be done in the region. Are you coming?'' Maxwell asked Ari as she pulled on her boots. 

''Of course. Today I thought I'd go to the library and research this land some more.'' She said as she stood. She kissed Maxwell on the cheek before heading towards the Library. On the way there however she was intercepted by a nosy dwarf.

''Thought I'd head up to the library too dragon lady.'' He said as he fell into step with her.

''Just get it over with Varric.'' Ari sighed, and he laughed.

''So, you two shared a room last night...'' He grinned mischievously.

''No, not going there.'' She said quickly and increased her pace up the stairs.

''Ah, there's the lucky woman.'' Dorian said as she passed, but she ignored him before picking a seat at one of the tables and grabbing the first book she saw.

* * *

Maxwell left the war room several hours later and walked towards the library. He found Ari reading a book about Ferelden history, chewing the inside of her cheek while her brow was furrowed in concentration. 

''Good luck trying to slog through that. I couldn't get past the first page.'' Maxwell said as he took a seat next to Ari. 

''This is rather dull.'' She admitted, looking up from the page. ''And I usually enjoy history.'' 

''Would you mind if I kidnapped you for a while?'' He asked mischievously, and she laughed.

''Fine, kidnap away.'' Ari smiled. Maxwell took her from the library and towards the battlements. The pair climbed an abandoned tower, before he wiped all thoughts of Fereldan history with a searing kiss. After a while, they just lay watching the sunset on the tower.

''I didn't think men here would be this romantic.'' Sighed Ari, and Maxwell turned his head to her.

''If I was a Nord man, what would I have done by now?'' He asked.

Ari scoffed. ''I'm interested in marriage, are you?'' She said, laying her accent on thick, making Maxwell chuckle. ''Ah, you are? Good. Meet me at the temple of Mara tomorrow and we'll be married.'' Maxwell was laughing by this point.

''Very smooth, I may have to take some tips off Nord men.'' He mused.

''Imagine that, all day every day. I wasn't even wearing an amulet.'' Ari scowled, and he soothed her with a kiss on the forehead. 

''Well there's no more of that now.'' He reassured her.

The next day, Maxwell, Ari, Bull and Cassandra left Skyhold for the emerald graves. The grumpy seeker appeared to be a romantic at heart, as she gazed at Maxwells small touches and the glances he shared with Ari with wonder. Cassandra was even civil to Ari, engaging her in light conversation. When the group made camp for the night, Ari left to gather firewood, and Bull leaned in to Maxwell.

''So boss, how is she?'' He asked and Maxwell looked at him, confused. ''You got her to bed. Quicker than I was expecting....'' Cassandra made a disgusted noise. ''Redheads are great right?''

''No Bull, we haven't slept with each other.'' Maxwell sighed, and Bull looked at him like he had grown a second head. ''They don't have relationships where she comes from, so she's a little unsure.'' He explained. ''We're taking it slow.'' 

''I was.... wrong about her. She has been nothing but helpful since arriving, despite the discrimination against her. Accepting our traditions must not have been easy for her.'' Cassandra said, looking into the woods where Ari had disappeared.

The mage in question soon returned holding suitable firewood, throwing it down on the floor then shooting a small fireball at the pile to light it. Ari then sat next to Maxwell, while Cassandra spoke to her.

''Dragonborn, I owe you an apology. I have not made your stay with us easy, and I used my distrust of magic to justify treating you unfairly.'' Cassandra said to Ari, who just smiled.

''Just call me Ari, not Dragonborn, and we'll call it even.'' She said and Cassandra nodded.

''At least Cassandra didn't drag you up a mountain wearing rags and fighting demons while your hand felt like it was melting.'' Maxwell added, and Cassandra scoffed. 

''I hardly dragged you. I merely hurried you along.'' She said, and the group chuckled. 

* * *

Late into the next day, the group reached the emerald graves. The stopped in the Inquisition camp, and Harding gave her report to Maxwell.

''The scouts are still mapping the area Inquisitor. They should be finished by tomorrow morning, so you can rest here until then.'' Said Harding, and Maxwell nodded. He and Ari sat next to each other talking quietly by the fire, and Cassandra approached Bull at the edge of the camp.

''Bull, what do you see when you look at them?'' She asked him.

''The boss is already in love. He hasn't realised it yet, but he will soon. He's finally met someone who has been in his shoes, who's had the weight of the world on her shoulders.'' He said and Cassandra nodded.

''What about Ari?'' She asked.

''The dragon lady needs it so bad that I have to stand over here, in case I yell at them to get a move on.'' Bull said, and Cassandra scoffed. 

''Must you be so vulgar?'' She shook her head.

''She wants him, pretty badly unless I've gone blind all of a sudden. But she's unsure, cautious. The dragon lady hasn't been with a man in so long that she's scared she'll mess up and drive him away. That won't happen as long as he breathes, but she doesn't know that.'' Bull explained.

''It's romantic, the fact that someone so powerful can be so unsure in matters of the heart.'' Cassandra sighed, and Bull turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

''You aren't going soft on us are you seeker?'' He asked and she grunted.

''Perish the thought.'' She said with a frown, and he laughed. 

''You know seeker, if you're in a romantic mood....'' 

''No.''

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think, it's a big boost to motivation when people get in touch. I didn't expect this many hits on this story, which started as an idle thought, so thank you for taking the time to read it.


	10. Scroll

''Shit, Cassandra watch out!'' Shouted Maxwell, and she turned towards the pride demon that was about to step on her. The seeker rolled out of the way and stabbed her sword into the back of it's thigh, causing it to roar. Maxwell stepped forward and unleashed a barrage of fire bolts at the monster, followed by a chunk of rock that knocked it off it's feet. He turned to watch Bull decapitate a shade and Ari freeze a rage demon, before she shouted to shatter it. 

**_''FUS''_ **

''Inquisitor, it's getting back up.'' Said Cassandra, cradling a sprained shield arm. Sure enough, the pride demon stood up and roared at them, only to receive a lightning bolt in its open mouth. The monsters head exploded, and the body melted into the rift. Before more demons could spill through, Ari ran to Cassandra and took hold of her arm. Golden light flowed out of her hands for a few seconds, and Cassandra flexed her arm and nodded her thanks. The seeker then re equipped her shield.

''It's not permanent, but it should hold for an hour or two.'' Said Ari.

The rift then spat out more demons, including a pair of pride demons, both larger than the last one.

''Ah shit, I don't like our chances boss.'' Said Bull as he readied his axe.

''Keep them off me.'' Said Ari as she took a scroll from her bag, then started to read it.

Her eyes went blank, and the scroll appeared to glow. An orange ring of strange symbols surrounded her, and fire circled up her legs and across her body, then flowed into her hands. Meanwhile, the others had set up a defensive circle around Ari, battling any shades that got too close while the pride demons approached slowly, letting the lesser demons weaken their prey. The scroll turned to ash in Ari's hands, and she launched the gathered fire at the pride demons. A great shockwave knocked the party off their feet when the spell connected with the demons, and Maxwell, Bull and Cassandra stood to stare in astonishment at the crater left where the pride demons had been stood. One remaining shade was quickly dispatched by Bull, and Maxwell closed the rift. He panicked when he turned around to see Ari struggling to stand, and he ran to her side.

''Woah, take it easy.'' He said as he gently set her back down on the floor and checked her for injuries.

''I'm fine.'' She said tiredly. ''I just need a moment.'' 

''Fuck me.'' Said Bull quietly.

After a drink of water and a couple of minutes rest, Ari looked to be ready to continue.

''Using scrolls is just draining.'' She explained, and Maxwell helped her stand. 

''No wonder you wouldn't let Leliana near those scrolls.'' Maxwell said, looking back at the smoking crater. Cassandra was also staring at the hole in the ground.

''I know that Leliana has been waiting for a chance to study a scroll. I will warn her otherwise.'' Said Cassandra, and the group continued to the next rift. Thankfully, this one didn't require the use of a scroll, and it soon snapped shut. Maxwell sighed in relief. They had been closing rifts nearly all day, and the sun had just started to set. 

''That's enough for today, let's get back to camp.'' Said Maxwell, and the others all nodded, exhausted. 

* * *

''Inquisitor!'' Yelled Harding as she ran up to them. ''We were just about to send a search party. There was a huge explosion...'' 

''Ah, yes. That was us. All the rifts are closed.'' Maxwell said simply and walked past her to get some food. Harding raised her eyebrow at the others, and Ari moved to follow the Inquisitor.

''The Dragon lady did it.'' Bull explained, and Harding nodded.

''We heard the explosion from here.'' Harding said, and Cassandra nodded.

''My ears are still ringing.'' The seeker sighed then moved into the camp. 

''What did she do?'' Harding asked Bull, turning to stare at Ari as the mage walked into a tent.

''She blew some shit up, like she normally does.'' Bull said, smiling.

Ari walked out of the tent after removing the shoulder plates from her robes and taking off her gauntlets. She sat next to Maxwell by the fire and started eating a bowl of food he gave her. The couple didn't do anything obvious when they were in front of an audience, yet it was easy to tell that they were together by the lingering glances, soft touches and easy smiles they shared. Bull looked around the camp and observed the soldiers. At least two men were discretely watching Ari with lust in their eyes. One female soldier was watching Maxwell, yet what got Bull's attention was an uncomfortable looking soldier stood at the edge of the camp. He wore his uniform slightly dodgy, the straps uneven and the helmet looked too small. 

''Harding, don't move your head, look with your eyes. See the guy across the camp?'' Bull said quietly to the scout, and she flicked her eyes in the man's direction before nodding. ''He's not one of us. Flank him and get ready to take him down.'' 

Harding didn't say a word, she just melted into the background and moved towards the intruder. Bull walked across the camp and caught Cassandra's gaze. He narrowed his eye and flicked it towards the man, and she nodded before standing and leaving the camp.

Ari noticed Bull moving towards them and smiled, but it froze when he shook his head discreetly. Ari put her hand on Maxwell's leg and he stopped talking while looking up at Bull. He understood, and spoke loudly as he stood.

''I'm going for a toilet break, be back in a moment.'' Maxwell then moved towards the latrine pit on the edge of the camp, and the man followed. Maxwell whistled loudly as the intruder approached, then stopped and turned to face the man. 

''Can I help you?'' Maxwell asked him, faking calmness while his hand crackled with electricity behind his back. The intruder drew a knife and launched himself at the Inquisitor. Before he could reach his target, an arrow lodged itself in his wrist, making him drop the dagger. Bull and Cassandra tackled him to the ground and knocked him unconcious, while Ari quickly walked over with Harding, who had her bow drawn. 

''Nice shot Harding.'' Said Maxwell, but Ari suddenly ran towards him. 

''Down!'' She shouted, and he obeyed instantly, flinging himself behind her as she conjured a shimmering shield in front of her. Three arrows hit the barrier and stopped in mid air. Red Templars suddenly rushed towards the camp as Cassandra shouted.

''To arms!'' 

Inquisition soldiers drew their swords, most of them only dressed in casual clothes, not armour. 

Ari dropped the ward she had conjured, and the arrows dropped to the ground. She lay a fire mine in front of the lead Templar, and he was vaporised in a powerful explosion. Cassandra and Bull ran to meet the Templar's head on as they rushed into the camp, while Ari stood back to back with Maxwell, launching spells to debilitate and destroy. Bull laughed as he head butted a Templar, and Harding rallied the Inquisition troops to her. Ari dodged a sword swing and fired a lightning bolt into the attackers chest. The once human creature was launched into the campfire, and she used magic to intensify the flames, burning him to ash before he could recover. She saw Maxwell about to be flanked, so fired a lightning bolt at the offending Templar, just as he launched a chunk of stone at an enemy about to flank her. They grinned at each other, then re joined the fight. It was soon over, as Bull decapitated the last Templar with a roar and Cassandra moved towards the intruder wearing Inquisition armour. She removed the helmet, revealing a sickly looking man, the early signs of red lyrium corruption showing on his features. 

''Bull, detain him. Harding, check on our troops.'' Cassandra ordered. She then turned to the centre of the camp. ''Inquisitor....'' she froze, and stared along with everyone else as Maxwell shared a deep, open mouth kiss with Ari in the centre of the camp. Eventually, they noticed and broke away from each other. 

''Sounds good Cassandra!'' Said Maxwell as Ari blushed, and he dragged her into the nearest tent.

''That's my tent.'' Said Bull. ''Hot.'' 

Cassandra punched his shoulder, and struggled to hold in a smile.


	11. Reservations

Ari lay on the cot, Maxwell hovering over her as they kissed. Hands roamed freely, and Ari sighed softly as Maxwell ran one hand through her hair, while the other held her hip. Her hands were holding onto his chest, and she admired the musculature. Someone banged a sword against the tent pole outside.

''Inquisitor, the prisoner is awake.'' Said Cassandra.

''I'm a little busy seeker.'' Maxwell replied and tried to move in for another kiss, but Ari stopped him with a chuckle. 

''Go and do your job, don't let me distract you.'' She said.

''You are very distracting though.'' He said before standing up and walking outside. Ari followed, and Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her tangled hair, flushed cheeks and creased robes. Ari blushed lightly and corrected her appearance. Maxwell was talking to the intruder while inquisition soldiers held his arms. Eventually he sighed and made his way back over to them.

''The usual. Elder one this, elder one that. Painful death, glory of Corrypheus, blah blah blah.'' Maxwell seemed bored. ''Just send him to the nearest prison. Or give him to Leliana if you're feeling cruel.'' 

Cassandra nodded and moved towards the soldiers. After conversing with them, she spoke to Maxwell.

''Cullen is sending more troops to reinforce the camps. Since we've confirmed the presence of the Templars we can leave, while Cullen's men deal with them.'' She reported.

''Where's Bull?'' He asked.

''I believe he is 'Comforting' one of the soldiers.'' Cassandra sighed. ''In your tent.'' 

Maxwell laughed loudly, while Ari smiled at Cassandra.

''Well we did borrow his tent.'' Ari said. 

''It's like dealing with children.'' Said Cassandra, rolling her eyes and walking towards the Inquisitors tent. She kicked the pole and shouted inside. 

''Bull, we're leaving!'' She shouted into the tent.

''One minute.'' Bull grunted, as a loud moan came from the tent. Cassandra, Ari and Maxwell stood side by side waiting. Eventually, a flustered looking female soldier walked out of the tent, her clothing in disarray. She saw them waiting, and quickly ran away, and Maxwell chuckled as Bull walked out behind her. 

''I'm pretty sure you left her walking funny Bull.'' Maxwell said.

''It's the least I could do'' He said as he stretched. ''Since you two were going at it like dogs in my tent.'' 

''No, we weren't.'' Maxwell sighed while Ari blushed. 

''What the hell were you doing in there then?'' He asked.

''Admiring the scenery. Now get moving, I want to get back to Skyhold and have a proper bath.'' Maxwell said.

''Uh huh. And I can bet you want to share that bath with a certain someone.'' Said Bull as he walked away, and Ari put her head in her hands.

* * *

The gates of Skyhold opened, and the party dismounted their horses at the stable. Maxwell held Ari by her hips as she dismounted, and she blushed lightly and gave him a gentle push. 

''I'm not an old woman.'' She laughed.

''Only the best for the lady Dragonborn.'' Maxwell said in his posh noble voice. She laughed again, and they started to walk side by side into the castle. When they reached the upper courtyard, a large group of Orlesian nobles was waiting for them. One of them stepped forward and spoke in his ridiculous accent.

''Inquisitor, I challenge you to a duel for the hand of the beautiful woman next to you.'' He said, and they both stared at him.

''What?'' Asked Maxwell, frowning at the man.

''You heard. She is the most desirable woman in Orlais, and I challenge you for her hand.'' He said, brandishing a rapier.

''Well that's tough, because I'm not interested.'' Said Ari, arms crossed and glaring. 

''This is none of your concern woman, stay quiet. This is a quarrel between the two men who would have your hand.'' He threw a second rapier at Maxwell, but he let it fall to the ground without catching it. 

''I'm not fighting you. She is with me by choice, not by force, now step back.'' Maxwell said, glaring at him. 

''I am not going to simply walk away, she will be mine!'' The noble stepped forward, and Ari picked up the rapier and stood before him. 

''If you want me, fight me.'' Ari said aggressively, accent thick with anger. 

The noble scoffed. ''What would a mage woman know of swordsmanship?'' He asked before stepping forward and taking a swing at Ari. She parried his attack, before smashing the hilt of her sword into his face. The noble collapsed, holding his broken nose.

''Not so bad for a woman.'' Ari growled, throwing the sword down before she turned and walked into the great hall, ignoring the stares at her back as she hurried to the Inquisitors quarters. After running up the stairs, she closed the door behind her and sat on the floor, back to the wall as she held back tears.

_'Even here it's just the same.'_

Ari pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her head on her crossed arms, and couldn't hold back the tears that spilled onto her sleeves. The door opened, and Maxwell pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held her while she cried out her pent up aggression and anxiety. Maxwell could tell that this was caused by more than just the noble outside, and that it had been building up for a while. Eventually, Ari stopped crying and looked up at Maxwell.

''Sorry...'' she started, but he shook his head.

''No, this has been building up. Tell me.'' He said, and she put her head on his shoulder. 

''I've been holding that in since Skyrim. It's just that the way that slime didn't even acknowledge me, he just wanted me as a prize.'' Ari explained, and Maxwell smiled at her. 

''Well, just know that Bull 'escorted' him out of the castle for a little one to one. I'm pretty sure Varric joined him as well.'' 

This caused Ari to laugh tearfully, and he kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, enjoying the silence and holding each other. Ari, exhausted from crying, fell asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her so remained seated. Cassandra entered the room.

''Inquisitor...'' She started loudly, but he shushed her and gestured to Ari. Cassandra's face softened, and she kneeled down next to him. 

''There is a meeting in the war room.'' She explained, but Maxwell shook his head. 

''Tell them I'm busy.'' He said, before picking up Ari and carrying her to the bed. He lay her down, then placed himself next to her and pulled her into his lap. Cassandra nodded and left, casting one last glance at them before shutting the door. 

* * *

 

Ari awoke feeling lighter than she had in a while. Noticing that she was wrapped in someone's arms, she looked up to see Maxwell looking down at her. 

''How are you feeling?'' He asked.

''Better.'' She said, smiling lightly at him. 

''Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?'' Maxwell asked her.

''A few of my jobs for the college needed guards, so we hired from a warrior group called the companions. I stayed with them in their hall for a while and picked up a few tricks.'' She explained. Ari sat in silence, thinking about how Maxwell had acted towards her in the time that they had shared together. He never pushed her for something, he always made her smile, he didn't look at her like she was a demon when she used her magic.

A warm feeling pooled in her core, a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. Realising that she couldn't hold back anymore, Ari straddled his hips and kissed him deeply when he opened his mouth to talk. Maxwell was shocked to begin with, but soon responded in kind, running his hands up her sides while she put her hands on his shirt and started to open it. He took her hands to stop her and looked deep into her eyes. 

''Ari, are you...'' He started to asked but she answered before he could finish.

''Yes.'' She said, and his eyes took on an intensity that she hadn't seen before as he rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply. She moaned when one of his hands cupped a breast and squeezed, and she started to work on his shirt, eventually getting it open and running her hands along his chest. Maxwell opened the front of her robes and she gasped.

''Max'' She whispered, and hearing his personal nickname that only his family had ever called him by made him realise something. He loved this woman, the woman who was currently looking at him like she'd come to the same conclusion. Maxwell moved in to continue, and Ari let herself be loved.

* * *

Bull, Varric and Cassandra stood outside the Inquisitor's door. 

''Are they doing anything?'' Asked Varric, and Cassandra cuffed him round the head and shushed him. Varric prepared to trip her up, but before he could a loud moan sounded from inside the room. Bull turned to Varric.

''Hand them over.'' He whispered, but Varric shook his head. 

''That could have been her stubbing a toe for all we know.'' 

Another moan echoed inside the room, and the lust couldn't be mistaken. Whatever Varric was about to say in his defence was cut apart when they became more desperate and in quicker succession. The sound of a bed squeaking could also be heard faintly. Bull grinned as Varric scowled and handed him a handful of coins. 

''You took bets?'' Cassandra whispered furiously, and the men shrugged. The three snuck back down the stairs and hurried to the inn, all of them turning to look at the Inquisitors tower when they headed outside.

 

 


	12. Preparations

''There once was a hero named Ragnar the red who came riding to Whiterun from ole rorikstead.'' Ari sang as she walked towards the war room. ''And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, as he told of bold battles and gold he had made.'' Someone cleared their throat to her right, making Ari look around, and Josephine smiled at her from her desk as she stood.

''I didn't know you sang my lady.'' The ambassador said as she walked by Ari's side towards the war room.

''I don't really, it's just a little tune from home. And please don't call me 'my lady'.'' By this time they had entered the war room. Maxwell, Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana looked around. 

''Ah, you're here.'' Leliana said to Ari. ''There's someone who has been dying to meet you. Phillipe?'' She called, and an Orlesian man walked into the room and studied Ari.

''Who's this?'' She asked, looking at Leliana distrustfully. 

 _''This will go down well.''_ Cullen whispered to Maxwell, as Leliana explained.

''This is Phillipe, a renowned dress maker from Orlais. He has travelled a long way to design your outfit.'' Said the spymaster, and Ari's eyes widened.

''Why do I need a dress?'' Ari was confused. ''What's going on?''

''We have to go to a ball at the winter palace in Orlais, a week from now. Leliana is insisting that you attend.'' Maxwell sighed, looking at her apologetically.

''So you hit me with this now?'' She was becoming agitated. ''I don't care if Talos himself gave me a dress, I'm not wearing one.'' 

Phillipe appeared to be ready to blow. ''How dare you!'' He shouted. ''I am the most renowned dress maker in Orlais, I will not tolerate this insult!'' As the man threw his tantrum, Cullen and Maxwell appeared to be holding in laughter, the only thing stopping them breaking down was Leliana's death glare. Ari just raised her eyebrow at the small Orlesian man.

''Sorry, not interested.'' She said, and he stormed out of the room. Ari then turned to the war council. ''Explain.'' She demanded.

''The empress of Orlais is holding peace talks with her cousin in the form of a ball. They want to try and end the civil war, but an assassin is stalking the empress. If she dies, the country falls into chaos.'' Maxwell explained, and Ari frowned.

''Why not just tell the empress and be done with it?'' She asked.

''We have tried to send word, yet it has not reached the empress. We must attend to ensure her safety and increase our influence in Orlais.'' Said Josephine, and Ari nodded.

''Okay, but why would you want me to go?'' She asked.

''As you well know, yourself and the Inquisitor are considered quite the catch. While the Inquisitor hunts the assassin, we need someone to hold the attention of the court in his absence. Due to the interest in you specifically, you were our first choice.'' Explained Leliana.

''So you want to dress me up like a doll so those milk drinkers can gawk at me?'' Ari didn't sound impressed. 

''I can understand your reluctance my lady.'' Said Cullen. ''But the Inquisitor cannot be noticed while he hunts through the palace. The fate of Orlais hangs on that night, and if the assassin notices that we are onto them they may strike prematurely.'' He said grimly, and Ari sighed.

''One condition. I choose my own outfit.'' Ari said. Leliana and Josephine started to protest, but Cassandra moved to defend the mage.

''We all have matching uniforms, it's only fair that Ari chooses her own outfit.'' Said Cassandra, and Ari smiled at her before frowning.

''Hold on, why do I not get a uniform?'' She asked.

''We need you to stand out and capture the attention of the court. The gentleman who just ran away in a rather amusing tantrum was going to design a dress for you to help with that.'' Cullen said.

''My father was a smith, and he taught me everything he knew. I'm going to make my own outfit. It's the only way I'll put up with being harassed all night.'' Ari said, and Josephine nodded. 

''Fine, but you must show me when it is completed.'' The ambassador said and Ari smiled.

* * *

 ''Let me get this straight Inquisitor.'' Harrit said. ''You want me to give her free reign of the forge and access to all materials?'' 

''Yes.'' Maxwell said with a smile, causing Harrit to walk away grumbling. Maxwell turned to Ari. ''So, what do you have planned?'' He asked her.

''Not telling you.'' She said and started gathering tools. Maxwell frowned.

''Please?''

''No.'' She turned to him and kissed his cheek, then grinned. ''Shoo.'' Maxwell smiled and walked away. 

''I'll get you back tonight.'' He said as he left, and Ari bit her lip and blushed lightly, trying to hold in her laughter.

Ari started drawing up her design idea, and Dagna approached. 

''Woah!'' She exclaimed. ''That's so cool, can I help?'' Dagna asked, and Ari turned to her.

''I'm sure you're too busy with your own work.'' Said Ari, and Dagna shook her head. 

''It can wait.'' The dwarf said, and Ari smiled at her.

* * *

 ''Well darling, consider me pleasantly surprised. I half expected you to start stomping and chanting.'' Vivienne said as she observed Ari's dance practice with Dorian. The two mages were practicing a common Orlesian dance, and Dorian spoke to Ari as they moved.

''Where did you learn to dance?'' He asked.

''My mother taught me.'' She explained, and he nodded. Ari had quickly adjusted to the different dancing type, and was soon matching Dorian step for step.

''I admit, I'm surprised you dance so well considering what you've told me of Nords.'' This caused her to chuckle.

''My mother was a Breton, and they're typically more like the people from here. It's also why I'm not about seven foot tall.'' She explained. Dorian span her around.

''So I hear you are making your own outfit.'' He said smoothly with a butter wouldn't melt expression. ''I think I could help, if you let me see.'' 

''No.'' 

''You won't tell your favourite mage?'' He paused. ''Actually, our dear Inquisitor holds that spot. Can you tell your second favourite mage?'' 

''No.''

''I may have to speak to said Inquisitor and ask him to put a good word in for me.'' Dorian said.

''I already gave him the same answer.'' Ari said, as Dorian dipped her low, then straightened her and bowed. The mage then grinned mischievously.

''Just wait until he asks you with your pants around your ankles. I'm sure you'll tell him then.'' Dorian quickly retreated while laughing, leaving a flustered Ari staring after him in shock.

* * *

 The week passed quickly, as Ari spent most of her time during the day either working on her outfit or practicing dancing with Dorian. During the nights, Ari and Maxwell couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It had been a long time since Ari had allowed herself to be loved, and Maxwell took full advantage, both of them staying up late into the night entangled in his bed.

Her nosey friends had tried once to break into the chest containing her outfit, yet had quickly stopped in the attempt when Sera's lockpick caught fire and burned her hand. Knowing that Ari specialised in destruction, they had decided to cut their losses and wait for the ball, worried about what other traps the mage may have set.

Ari entered the inn with Josephine the night before they were due to leave for Orlais, and the two women walked towards the table which seated Maxwell, Varric, Bull and Sera. The elf in question was sporting a bandage on one of her hands, and quickly left.

''Fucking shitty mages and their shitty tricks.'' She muttered as she walked away.

''Ah, Emerald, good to see you.'' Varric said, and Ari raised an eyebrow at him.

''Emerald?'' She echoed as she took a seat, Josephine joining her. 

''Your nickname, because of your eyes.'' He explained.

''I thought it was dragon lady.'' She stated.

''Nah, too long.'' Varric said and drank his ale.

''Is it finished?'' Maxwell asked Ari, who smiled and nodded. The Inquisitor then turned to Josephine. ''Well?''

''It is magnificent.'' Exclaimed Josephine. ''She will be the talk of the court for months.'' 

''Great.'' Mumbled Ari, as Bull leaned towards Varric.

''Ten silver coins says that her outfit gives the boss a hard on.'' Bull said to the dwarf, who laughed and replied.

''Deal.''

''Im right here.'' Sighed Maxwell, and Ari laughed before leaning into his side. Josephine excused herself.

''There is much to be done. Goodnight Inquisitor.'' The ambassador left.

''So, Emerald.'' Varric addressed Ari. ''What did you do to that chest?'' He asked.

''Minature fire rune in the locking mechanism. It burns anything that isn't the correct key. It's a little trick I used to stop people from robbing my house back home.'' She explained.

Maxwell took her hand and pulled her out of the chair, as Varric and Bull complained.

''Don't leave us for a woman now boss.''

''She's got you good Inquisitor.''

He guided her towards the main hall. 

''Where are we going?'' Asked Ari, and Maxwell turned to her.

''I just realised. We're going to be on the road in a large convoy, and then we have the winter palace itself. We won't get much time to ourselves.'' He said.

''So what do you have in mind?'' Ari asked.

''Well, I'm going to take you up to my quarters and ravish you until the sun comes up.'' He said simply, as though he was planning a picnic.

Ari blushed, but smiled at him. ''Good plan Inquisitor.''

Maxwell nodded and grinned back. ''I do have them sometimes.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I enjoy receiving feedback and it boosts my motivation when people get in touch.


	13. Dancing

The inquisition convoy pulled into Val Royaux two days later, and stopped in Duke Gaspard's private residence as he had invited them to the ball as his guests. The convoy included the entire inner circle and a small garrison of troops. 

Bull and Maxwell carried Ari's chest carefully to her private room, as she warned them that if they dropped it then it would likely explode. The group all relaxed for the afternoon, and Ari was feeling anxious about being the centre of attention during the ball. Maxwell noticed, and took her hand in his while she sat next to him. Cassandra noticed, and carried on glancing at their joined hands with a small smile. Time passed too quickly for Ari, and soon the group was being ushered into their rooms to get ready. 

Maxwell and the others stood in the main foyer of the estate wearing their uniforms, waiting for Ari to arrive. Cassandra gasped, and Maxwell turned to see Ari. His jaw dropped. 

Black dragonscales hugged her torso tightly, reflecting the light in a fiery glint while it left her arms bare. A skirt of black dragon skin draped down her legs on either side down to her shins, split down the middle in the front and back. This revealed her inner thighs that lead into knee high black dragonskin boots that were reinforced with more scales. Dragonbone plates adorned her shoulders and chest, while her auburn hair ran down her back in waves. The finishing touch was an onyx circlet on her head, which housed an emerald in the centre to match her eyes. As she approached Maxwell nervously, he noticed she wore black liner around her eyes, making the green stand out brightly. He took hold of her shoulders and held her at arms length. 

''Maker have mercy on me.'' He said quietly. ''You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'' 

Ari blushed lightly at the compliment but smiled at him. 

''I suppose the outfit was worth the wait?'' She asked and he nodded, lost for words. Everyone else was looking at her in awe, especially Bull who appeared to be growling quietly until Dorian elbowed him in the ribs.

''Okay everyone it's time.'' Said Cullen. ''Mount the carriages.'' As they moved to enter the waiting carriages, Cullen spoke quietly to himself. ''It's going to be a long night.''

* * *

 The party dismounted at the gates of the winter palace, and Ari gazed at it in wonder. Duke Gaspard approached Maxwell and welcomed him, yet his eyes kept drifting over to Ari, who studied the palace. Eventually Gaspard turned his attentions to the Nord.

''And this beautiful lady must be the Dragonborn we have heard so much about. Charmed my lady.'' He took her hand and kissed it, and she nodded politely. 

 _'So far so good'_ Ari thought, but knew that this was only the start. The group walked into the gardens, and already people were noticing Ari and staring. 

_'Is that the Dragonborn?'_

_'Apparently she killed a dragon with her bare hands'_

_'She is supposed to be the most powerful mage ever seen'_

_'Are they real dragonscales?'_

_'Why isn't she wearing a dress, is she a savage?'_

Soon, the Inquisition had reached the main doors and were ushered inside after a final warning about the game by Josephine. Each member of the Inquisition was announced individually, and they all walked down the dance floor towards the empress. Finally, Ari was announced. 

''Introducing, Thane Ari Tjorbensen of Skyrim, Legendary Dragonborn, outworlder and master mage.'' The announcer called, and the hall went quiet. Taking a deep breath, Ari stepped forward and made her way to the empress. The light from the various candles and fires around the room reflected off her dragonscales, and she appeared to ignite while she moved. Leliana noted with satisfaction how every pair of eyes was on Ari, and her agents moved into the palace while everyone was occupied. Eventually, Ari reached the empress and bowed, while Celene spoke. 

''My lady Dragonborn, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. We have all heard many tales of your prowess and beauty, yet it warms the heart to see that these rumours were true.'' Said the empress in a flowery voice.

''You are too kind your highness.'' Said Ari politely, before she was dismissed. Leliana was waiting for her.

''You are doing well.'' She said quietly. ''My agents infiltrated the palace while everyone was distracted with you. Just keep their attention, I'm sure it won't be hard. You can have a break while the Inquisitor is in the ballroom, but when he isn't you need to draw attention away from his whereabouts.'' Ari nodded, and moved to find another familiar face, but was ambushed by a group of nobles instantly.

''My lady, you look simply stunning. Are they real dragonscales?'' 

Before she could reply another noble butted in.

''Why aren't you wearing a dress like the other women, do they not have them where you come from?''

Ari turned to this noble, but a third stepped forward. 

''I would be honoured to dance with you my lady.'' 

Gaspard suddenly pushed through the gaggle of Orlesians and took her arm.''My lady, an urgent matter requires your attention, please follow me.'' He pulled her away from the group and linked her arm into his.

''What requires my attention?'' She asked the Duke, and she saw him smile behind his mask. 

''Nothing, I noticed that you were being overwhelmed by those simpletons. I can see why, your beauty is unmatched by any other woman tonight my lady.'' He said and she blushed.

''Oh, thank you.'' She said a little shyly, and Gaspard observed her with a smile. 

''I must leave you my lady.'' He said and he bowed before kissing her hand again. Seeing that the Duke had left her side, Ari sighed as the nobles converged on her like a swarm.

 _'For fuck sake, maybe I should have just worn a dress instead.'_ She thought as she was swarmed.

* * *

 ''Boss, I've got to say it. The dragon lady is smoking hot. You are one lucky son of a bitch.'' Bull said as they walked through an abandoned corridor, weapons at the ready.

''I'm aware of that Bull, but thank you anyway.'' Maxwell replied, worried about Ari. Sensing this, Bull tried to reassure him. 

''Don't worry about her boss, she can handle herself. Plus the others will pull her out if it looks like she's in to deep.'' He said and Maxwell sighed. 

''I know, but just thinking about all of the men in there who want a piece of her...'' 

''I'm sure she feels the same way about the women who are clawing each other to pieces just to get a dance with you.'' Bull said.

''Emerald is fine.'' Varric added. ''Well, as long as one of them doesn't bring up children again....'' 

''Im fairly sure she could wipe out the entire ballroom.'' Dorian chuckled. ''Let's hope nobody is stupid enough to push her too far.''

* * *

Ari had just finished dancing with a noble, and found another one waiting with his hand out as soon as she turned around. Groaning internally, she took his hand and began another dance. This noble carried on trying to feel her up as they moved, and Ari was clearly uncomfortable. The other dancers stopped to stare as his hand reached around for her bottom, then they all gasped as he released her quickly, holding frozen fingers. The man retreated, and Ari glared at the men waiting for her. A couple moved away, yet not as many as she had hoped. At least ten were brave enough to wait for their turn. One man stepped forward, smiling.

''No need to fear my lady, I intend nothing of the sort.'' He said, gesturing to the man running around clutching his frozen fingers. She released a huff of air through her nose and took his hand, beginning yet another dance. 

''My lady, you shine like the stars tonight.'' He said as they moved, and Ari had grown tired of the constant flattery.

''How many times do you think I've heard that tonight?'' She sighed. ''At least come up with something original.'' The man was clearly knocked back, and didn't speak for the rest of the dance. The next man however turned out to be Gaspard, and he viewed the dance as a challenge.

''That halfwit couldn't compliment a woman like you if he tried for a week.'' He said as they danced. 

''And I take it you could?'' She asked, and he grinned behind his mask. 

''Most women strut around in heels and long dresses, hiding their true appearance, yet you have appeared before us in your full glory. You are a woman who kills dragons, and it shows in your deadly beauty. A simple compliment is unworthy of you. Men must prove themselves to stand in your company and gaze upon your magnificence.'' He said, and she chuckled lightly while her cheeks took on a slight red tinge.

''Well that's the best I've heard so far.'' She said as the dance concluded and he dipped her low. They bowed to each other, and Ari walked past the group of waiting men without looking at them. She climbed the stairs to leave the dancefloor, and spotted Cullen surrounded by almost as many admirers as her, yet these were mainly female. She decided to step in when a woman reached for his rear.

''Commander.'' She announced ''May I borrow you for a moment?'' She asked, and Ari had never seen a man look so relieved.

''Of course my lady.'' He said, and they walked side by side towards the gardens. ''Thank you.'' He said quietly, and she nodded at him. 

''You almost attracted the same amount of people as me. It appears Leliana set you up.'' Ari said and Cullen sighed.

''It appears she did.'' They reached a secluded area of the garden under a stone archway and stopped for a breather. ''We haven't spoke much before this, but it appears that we may need to work together to survive the night.'' Cullen said to her and she nodded. 

''I've had to dance with at least eight men in a row, and every time I finish with a dancer another one takes his place.'' She sighed and leaned against the archway. 

''I saw a man running around with frozen fingers, was that you?'' He asked and she nodded.

''Dirty bastard kept feeling me up, then went for my rear.'' She explained and Cullen laughed.

''Brilliant. Unfortunately I can't do the same to my 'gathering'. Enough of them have tried.'' Cullen sighed. ''We'd better get back.'' He said. 

''Until Max gets back let's stick together.'' She offered. 

''Yes, I appreciate it my lady.''

''Commander, please call me Ari while we're alone. I've been called my lady that many times tonight...'' Ari looked ready to start attacking the guests, so he interjected quickly.

''Of course Ari, let's get back to our admirers.''

* * *

Maxwell entered the ballroom, and noticed a man holding fingers that were frozen solid, while a woman scrubbed them desperately to melt the ice. Frowning, he spotted Leliana and approached her.

''What's with frosty fingers over there?'' He asked.

''He tried to 'have a feel' of Ari during a dance. The frozen fingers were her reaction.'' Leliana said, before noting the dark look that came over the Inquisitor's face. ''He has learned his lesson Inquisitor, do not react.'' She warned and he nodded stiffly.

''How has she been?'' He asked, and Leliana smiled slightly. 

''Despite having to dance with almost eight men in a row, she is holding together well. I believe she and Cullen escaped for a rest.'' She explained.

''Why Cullen?'' He asked.

''After you of course, Cullen is the most sought after man in the room. And since you cannot be found, Cullen is facing the full force of the women's attentions.'' She said, grinning.

''I need to buy him a drink when we get back to Skyhold. Or fifteen.'' Maxwell said, before he was noticed by a group of women who rushed towards him. ''Ah shit.'' He said quietly before plastering a smile on his face and addressing the women. ''Ladies, how can I help you?'' After listening to the various squeals that followed, he guessed that they wanted to dance. Taking the lead woman's hand, he guided her to the dancefloor, and noticed Ari begin a dance with another noble. Their gazes met and they smiled at each other. Maxwell's partner was trying desperately to get his attention.

''Oh, I'm so tired. We may need to retire to a quiet place soon Inquisitor.'' She tried.

''I'm afraid I'm feeling quite energetic tonight my lady, but I hope you enjoy your rest.'' He said, still watching Ari who stared back. Several dancers had noticed and moved away from the centre of the floor to make room. After the dance had finished, Ari and Maxwell stepped around the people hounding them and moved towards each other. He instantly took her hands and pulled her close, whispering in her ear.

''May I have this dance my lady?'' He asked, and she smiled. 

''Of course Inquisitor, how could I refuse?'' Ari said, and he span her round and began to dance. She matched his every move, and the couple never broke eye contact. People leaned over the balcony to watch, and the other dancers on the floor moved away completely. They had all heard the rumours that the two were involved, yet the private dance they were sharing confirmed it, as the dancers ignored the world around them and focoused entirely on each other. Finally, Maxwell dipped Ari and held her, and a round of applause broke out when he kissed her deeply. They broke apart and left the dance floor together, while the other dancers started to fill the floor again. Josephine approached them. 

''The court will speak of this for months to come.'' She exclaimed, and Ari smiled at Maxwell. 

''That's enough dancing for me. I'm going to retreive Cullen and have a break.'' She said and walked away, ignoring the men who demanded her attention. Maxwell turned to find Leliana, and discussed his findings. Duchess Florianne approached him and asked him for a dance.

''Spies will not hear us on the floor Inquisitor.'' She said, and alarm bells started ringing in his head. During the dance, he tried to be as vague as possible answering her questions, as he didn't trust her as far as Ari could blast her. The Inquisitor left the floor and moved towards Leliana, who stood with Josephine. He explained what the Duchess had told him, then retrieved Bull, Dorian, Cassandra and Varric to investigate. The other members of the inner circle were warned of trouble and took up positions around the hall. After giving orders to Leliana to find Ari and Cullen to brief them on the situation, he left the hall.

 


	14. Assassin

Florianne stood above the Inquisitor, spouting the usual Corypheus shit. Maxwell sighed and rubbed his forehead.

''I'm going to stop you right there Duchess.'' Maxwell said. ''I really don't care what you have to say. It's been a long night, so can you just try to kill us already?'' He asked her, and she stood in shock for a moment before sneering.

''Attack Venatori, bring me the marked hand as proof of the kill.'' Ordered Florianne, before she retreated into the palace. 

* * *

 Ari entered the hall with Cullen, and they moved towards Leliana. 

''We heard, where do you need us?'' Asked Cullen.

''Cullen, gather as many men as you can and secure the palace. Ari, come with me.'' Leliana ordered, and moved towards where the empress was about to begin her speech, Ari following closely behind. As Celene started speaking, Florianne moved towards her. Ari noticed and shared a look with Leliana, just as Maxwell and the others ran into the hall, covered in blood and armed to the teeth. 

''Seize the duchess!'' He shouted, and Inquisition troops moved towards her, only to be cut down by harlequins who emerged from behind them. Ari cursed and ran towards Florianne, who was rushing Celene with a knife. Ari cast a fireball at her, causing her to dodge out of the way while a group of chevaliers closed around the empress, foiling the attempt. Florianne ran, while several harlequins zoned in on Ari. She cast lightning spells, killing most of them instantly, yet one dodged the lightning bolt aimed for him and crashed into Ari, landing on top of her. As the assassin prepared to stab her, she shouted.

 _ **''YOL''**_ The harlequin was engulfed in flames and blasted back by her fire breath, allowing her to stand. Maxwell rushed over to her, while nearby guests and soldiers stared in awe.

''I'm fine, let's finish this.'' She said and he nodded. They ran outside, followed by Cassandra and Bull, while the others battled the harlequins inside. The gates slammed shut behind them, and Florianne turned to face the group, shedding her dress to reveal a skin tight suit beneath. Harlequins moved to join her, and the group found themselves outnumbered at least four to one.

''Got a plan boss?'' Bull asked while the duchess was distracted with her Corypheus speech.

''I'm working on it.'' Replied Maxwell, flexing his hand. 

Ari stepped forward and launched a fireball into the nearest harlequin, killing him and four others in the blast.

''I guess that could work.'' Said Maxwell and engaged Florianne while the others attacked her lackeys. Maxwell raised a barrier around himself to block her arrows, and launched a volley of firebolts at the duchess. She was forced to take cover, so he took a quick look around. Maxwell saw Cassandra shield bash an assassin so hard that the metal buckled, Bull decapitated another with a roar and smile, while Ari was on fire. 

Wait.

She didn't appear to be harmed, and moved freely with a coating of flames across her body, launching spells with her usual proficiency. An arrow hitting his barrier snapped Maxwell out of his daze, and he turned back to Florianne, launching a chunk of rock at her. It hit the assassin square in the chest and launched her back. Maxwell pressed his advantage by running forward, realising to late that it was a ruse as the duchess fired an arrow at his face from her prone state. The arrow stopped in mid air, hovering inches in front of his nose. Cassandra ran forward and drove her sword into Florianne's face, splattering brains onto the concrete. Maxwell looked to his left to see Ari holding her arms out, a terrified look in her eyes. She dropped her hands, the arrow following, before running towards him and grabbing him in a rib crushing hug. 

''Hey, it's okay, you stopped the arrow.'' He said as she released a sob into his chest. Maxwell wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. ''Thank you, you saved my life.'' 

Ari released a shaky breath. ''I almost didn't.'' She said, then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. ''Don't ever rush in like that again.'' She scolded, and he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. She gripped his collar and held on, terrified that she had almost lost the man she loved. Ari's eyes snapped open, and Maxwell pulled back, worried.

''What's the matter?'' He asked. 

She loved him. She realised it now. She loved Maxwell Trevelyan. 

''Ari?'' Max was concerned, and she grabbed his face.

''I love you.'' She said, and Max froze. ''Don't ever make me that scared again.'' 

A bright smile lit up his features. ''I love you too Ari. Have done for a while now.'' He said, and their lips met with renewed vigour.

Cassandra stood with Bull, watching. 

''They're so romantic.'' Muttered the seeker, sighing softly without realising.

''You know seeker, they inspire a certain mood....''

''No.''

* * *

It was done. The empress was safe, and she would rule with Briala, after Maxwell convinced them to put aside their differences and work together. Gaspard was exiled in disgrace, and Orlais was in debt to the Inquisition. Job done.

The strange mage Morrigan joined them on the way home to be the representative of Celene. Not that Maxwell or Ari knew this, as they hadn't separated since leaving the palace. Whereas before they were discreet with their attentions, now they openly kissed during the day, and their loud love making during the night kept the inhabitants of the surrounding tents awake. Luckily they were filled with advisors and inner circle members, so the couple only faced teasing, not more rumours spread about them. Not that they cared. 

On the final night before they reached Skyhold, Cullen sat with Cassandra in her tent sorting reports. They were interrupted by the sound of a woman moaning in the tent next to them, and Cullen sighed.

''Maker's breath, do they ever stop?'' He complained, blushing slightly and rubbing a hand down his face.

''You should have seen it Cullen. Florianne fired an arrow at the Inquisitor, and Ari barely stopped it in time to save him. I've never seen her so scared, and she confessed her love for him on the spot.'' Cassandra sighed. 

''Well there's no need to announce it to the rest of us.'' Cullen complained, as Ari's moans grew in intensity and volume, and Maxwell's grunts could be heard. 

Bull peeked his head into the tent and spoke. ''Varric is setting up a game of wicked grace. You in?'' He asked, and Cassandra nodded and stood. 

''I'll finish these reports.'' Cullen said, and Bull laughed. 

''Good luck with that.'' He said as he left with Cassandra. 

Thankfully the noises from the other tent had stopped, and Cullen sighed in relief before focusing his attention on the paper in his hand. The silence lasted a full minute before the noises from the Inquisitors tent started up again.

 _'You have got to be kidding me.'_ Cullen dropped the report and walked out of the tent, heading towards Varric's tent quickly to escape the sounds of love making behind him.

 


	15. Suitors

The early morning sun was casting Maxwell's room in a light orange glow. He lay awake in bed, while Ari was pressed up against his side, still asleep. Their naked bodies were covered by the bedsheet, and Maxwell was content to enjoy the silence. Sooner or later, one of the advisors would come knocking and they would have to go out and fighting battles and dodging nobles again. He didn't know which he hated more, demons or Orlesians. Knocking on the door made him groan slightly.

 _'It seems that the advisors want us sooner rather than later.'_ Maxwell looked down at Ari, who was still asleep and decided to stay quiet. Maybe whoever it was would leave him alone, and he smiled slightly when the knocking stopped. He pulled Ari closer and closed his eyes, content with his current situation. Maxwell's happiness was short lived however, when a slight rattling in the lock reached his ears.

_'Oh for fuck...'_

He didn't finish his thought before the door swung open and Leliana strode in.

''Can I not have one morning to myself?'' Maxwell asked quietly, agitation lacing his voice.

''Apologies Inquisitor'' Leliana said, not sounding sorry at all. ''Lord Esmeral Abernache has sent word ahead. His consort will arrive earlier than expected. Our scouts report they will be at Skyhold in just over an hour.'' The spymaster reported, as Josephine walked in. 

''Right. Who even is Lord Something Abersnatch?'' Maxwell asked, voice oozing boredom. 

''We discussed this yesterday at the meeting. He is keen to ally himself with the Inquisition, but wants to meet you and the lady Dragonborn.'' Josephine explained. Maxwell thought back to yesterday's meeting, and vaguely recalled something about an Orlesian, but at the time Ari was discreetly running her hand up his thigh, so he may have been a bit distracted. 

''I'm going to be completely honest here.'' Maxwell said to the two women. ''I don't have a clue who he is.'' 

''He is an extremely influential individual.'' Josephine explained. ''And I believe he is bringing his son and daughter to match with yourself and Ari.'' 

''Well he's going to be very disappointed. Can't you just make him disappear?'' Maxwell asked hopefully, and Leliana fixed him with a disapproving look while Josephine sighed. 

''No. You must meet him and his family in an hour.'' Josephine said.

''Can you at least leave Ari out of it?'' He tried. ''She can just stay asleep, and she won't end up blasting him and his son. Win win.'' 

Leliana raised her eyebrow. ''Ari has been awake since I entered the room.'' 

''Shit.'' Mumbled Ari from next to him, and he sighed. 

''Fine. Leave us to get dressed.'' Maxwell said and they turned to leave, but not before Josephine left a parting statement.

''Wear the finery that has been provided for you. We must make a good impression.'' 

Ari looked up at Maxwell after the door shut. ''We're not really going to wear finery are we?'' She asked and he smiled.

''Of course not.'' He said. ''Otherwise that ponce might actually like us.'' 

* * *

 

The Inquisitor stood at the gates of Skyhold, wearing his armour. It was a combination of metal scales covered by a leather coat and boots, as far away from finery as could be achieved. His advisors stood with him, except Leliana, and he could almost feel Josephine's glare burning into the back of his head. Cullen leant towards him and spoke quietly.

''Inquisitor. As you know I was a Templar for many years, and I have fought an untold amount of demons and abominations. Yet none of them scared me more than the look on Josephine's face.'' The commander said, and Maxwell nodded.

''I can  _feel_ her glaring at me.'' He murmured out of the side of his mouth, and Cullen snickered. 

Ari approached in her robes, complete with her steel shoulder plates, boots and gauntlets. The Dragonborn stood slightly off to the side with Cassandra, who was also present. The seeker turned to Ari.

''Why are the two of you in armour?'' Cassandra asked.

''Apparently he's bringing his children to set myself and Max up with. We're trying to discourage them.'' Ari explained, and Cassandra smiled slightly.

''I used to do the same thing when I was younger. I often fought my suitors in a duel.'' She said, and Ari turned to her.

''How did that end?'' She asked, and Cassandra grinned.

''Eventually I ran out of men brave enough to challenge me.'' The seeker said, and Ari laughed quietly. 

''Just like a Nord.''

It was at this moment that a small convoy of carriages crossed the bridge and entered the gate. Josephine approached an Orlesian noble who stepped out of the largest carriage, who was followed by three others, his wife, and his son and daughter. The other carriages Carried luggage and servants who immediately began unloading the cases. Lord Abernache walked pompously towards Josephine and they exchanged a few short words before the ambassador guided the family towards Maxwell.

''Ah, Inquisitor, it's a pleasure to meet you at long last. May I introduce my wife, Amethyste, my son Bastien, and my daughter Annette.'' Abernache announced and Maxwell gave a polite bow.

''Honoured to meet you.'' He said, and Abernache waved his hand.

''Of course we know who you are Inquisitor, perhaps you could introduce your comrades around you?'' The Orlesian asked, and everyone could understand his veiled question.  _'Which one is the Dragonborn?'_

''May I introduce Commander Cullen, the man in charge of our armies. Josephine, you already know as our ambassador. This is Cassandra, a seeker of truth. And finally, this is Ari, the....'' Maxwell was cut off at the last moment.

''This is the Dragonborn?'' Abernache interrupted, and Maxwell nodded, jaw clenching slightly. Bastien stepped forward.

''My lady, I have heard much about you, yet it pales in comparison to the beauty before me.'' He said and kissed her hand.

''You're too kind.'' Ari replied flatly, and Maxwell covered a smile by coughing. 

''Josephine, could you show our guests their rooms?'' Maxwell asked. 

Annette moved towards Maxwell. ''Inquisitor, may I request a personal tour of your fortress?'' She asked in a high pitched voice.

''But of course my lady.'' Said Maxwell, face pulled up in a false smile. As the Inquisitor move do off with Annette, Josephine addressed the guests. 

''If you'll follow me, I will show to to your rooms. In honour of your visit we shall hold a banquet in the main hall, and if you request it we can set up a dancefloor.'' Josephine said, and Ari groaned internally when Abernache nodded enthusiastically.

 _'More dancing. I'd rather fight Alduin again.'_ Ari thought before Bastien approached, and took her hand.

''Until tonight my lady.'' He said, then bowed and kissed her hand before following his family.

Ari stood with Cassandra and Cullen for a moment, then sighed. ''Arsehole.'' She said, and Cullen and Cassandra laughed while looking at her sympathetically.

''Ari, Josephine wants you to wear your winter palace outfit.'' Cassandra informed her, and she closed her eyes.

''Cullen, help me.'' Ari turned to the ex Templar, and he shook his head sadly.

''Unfortunately even I cannot defend you against Josephine.'' He said sadly. The pair had bonded during their experience at the winter palace, and were on a first name basis.

''If it helps, the Inquisitor has to wear his uniform.'' Cassandra added. ''Officially I do not have to be there, but I will attend.''

Ari looked at Cassandra gratefully. ''Do they not know that Max and I are together?'' Ari asked, and Cassandra nodded.

''They do, but believe that they can seduce the two of you. It will be amusing to see them try.''

''And Max looks great in that jacket.'' Ari said dreamily, then remembered she had company and blushed when they turned to stare.

* * *

 

''Thane...'' The announcer started to call, but Ari shushed him as she walked into the main hall. She had put on the dragonscale outfit, but only because of the way Maxwell had looked at her when he saw her wearing it. Ari scanned the hall, and saw that Several nobles were already dancing. She saw Cullen standing off to the side refusing all of the people requesting dances, Cassandra stood with him. A table had been set up where the throne was normally placed, and Maxwell sat at the head of it, looking bored as Annette spoke to him. He spotted Ari, and his eyes lit up. To his left however, Abernache had also spotted her and leaned towards Bastien to speak quietly. Soon after, the nobles son was making his way towards her, and she panicked and span around quickly, spotting Dorian leaning on the wall.

''Dorian, help me.'' She said quickly as she walked up to him.

''Ah. I presume you want me to hide you from the man who is currently dashing across the hall towards you?'' He asked with a smile and she nodded. ''Unfortunately, I still remember that you wouldn't let me see your outfit, so I'm afraid I can't help you dear.'' Ari looked at him with a slack jaw.

 _'You bastard!'_ She hissed at him, but he only laughed and gestured over her shoulder. Ari turned to see Bastien almost upon her, and he smiled as he slid up to her.

''My lady, you look radiant. I would be honoured to share a dance.'' He held his hand out, and she reluctantly took it and let him guide her to the floor. As they began the dance, the noble started with the usual bullshit.

''I have never layed eyes upon a more beautiful woman. You outshine any other in the hall tonight.'' He said smoothly, and Ari was clearly unimpressed.

''Thanks.'' She said flatly, and he frowned. 

''Excuse me?'' He asked and she sighed as he span her.

''I must have danced with fifteen men at the winter palace, and every single one of them spouted the same lines.'' Ari said. Cassandra and Cullen heard her dismissal and laughed quietly to each other. 

''Ah, well then I shall endeavour to impress you my lady.'' Bastien recovered herself, and she almost groaned. He was persistent. They finished the dance, and Bastien linked her arm in his. 

''Would you do me the honour of dining with me my lady?'' He asked, and she suppressed a sigh.

''Of course.'' She said, and instantly regretted sounding so polite as Bastien brightened, thinking he was winning her over. When they reached the table, Bastien pulled out a chair for her and she sat. The noble seated himself next to her and moved into her personal space. Trying not to cringe, Ari turned to see Maxwell looking like he was ready to blast himself with a fireball as Annette talked of something a noblewoman had done at a ball.

''And lady Esmeralda's necklace only had three diamonds in it!''

The daughter of Abernache was pale and skinny, sporting straight blonde hair and too much makeup. She was also oblivious to Maxwell's suicidal mood, and continued chatting endlessly. 

''So my dear, what do you think of my son?'' Abernache asked Ari, and she froze. Before she could say something to jeopardise the potential alliance, Bastien spoke up. 

''The lady Dragonborn seems immune to compliments and flirting. She is a fine woman, and a great challenge.'' Bastien spoke happily, yet Ari could detect an undertone of annoyance.

''Oh?'' Said Abernache. ''Them tell me, how did men court women in your homeland?'' The noble asked, and even Annette stopped talking to listen. Maxwell had never looked so relieved, and took the opportunity to run a hand down his face.

''There wasn't courting. Men and women agreed to marry based on heroic deeds performed and honour gained in battle.'' Ari explained. 

''Ah, my son is a fine warrior, deadly with a rapier. He is training to be a chevalier.'' Abernache spoke as if this was a great honour, so Ari decided to be diplomatic.

''Well I wish you fortune in your endeavour.'' She said as she turned to Bastien. Ari instantly regretted this, as Bastien appeared to think he was seducing her.

 _'A draugr would have a better chance than this milk drinker.'_ She thought as she smiled at the fool. 

''Are you married?'' Annette asked Ari, and she turned to the source of the squeaky voice.

 _'Max has had that in his ear all night. Talos preserve his sanity.'_ Ari thought before responding. ''No, I'm not married.'' She said, and Annette carried on in that awful voice.

''Did nobody perform any heroic deeds in your name then?'' She asked cluelessly, and Ari sighed.

''Yes, many. I turned them all down when they asked to marry me.'' The Nord said, and noted with satisfaction how Bastien and Abernache stiffened. She winked discreetly to Maxwell, who smiled slightly. The Inquisitor then stood up, and offered his hand to Ari. 

''May I dance with you my lady?'' He asked with his first genuine smile of the night. Ari smiled back and took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor, and began a slow dance with her. 

''I swear to the maker, I am almost about to set the table on fire. That girl must have a rock in her head.'' Maxwell said in her ear, and she laughed quietly. ''Compared to you, it's like trying to speak to an infant. And an infant could probably apply better makeup.'' Maxwell finished his mini rant with a deep breath, and Ari squeezed his hand in comfort.

''Bastien isn't much better, he thinks he can get in my pants after a few cheesy romance lines.'' She shuddered. ''I'd rather have a go with a zombie.'' Maxwell chuckled.

''Do I count as a zombie?'' He asked cheekily. ''I sure feel like one after having to listen to rock brain over there speak.''

''Hey, at least he has a normal voice, unlike his sister.'' Ari said and he nodded in agreement. 

''I know, she won't shut up. By the way, you look stunning in that outfit. I can't keep my eyes off you, and luckily Annette is too much of an idiot to realise.'' He said and she smiled. ''And I can't wait to get you out of it.'' He whispered in her ear and she blushed while laughing at him.

''You look great in that jacket by the way. And I'm glad you shaved, it's sexy.'' Ari said and he tilted his head.

''Wait, you find shaved men sexy?'' He asked, laughter in his voice.

''Nords thought that a longer beard meant you were more of a man. It also meant more food and junk got caught in there, I hated them.'' She explained and now he did laugh.

Cassandra stood with Cullen and observed the slow dance the couple were sharing. The Commander and the Seeker both turned to watch Abernache's reaction, and as expected he and his family were glaring at the couple. Maxwell said something in Ari's ear and she laughed while blushing. Bastien looked ready to attack Maxwell, while Annette looked confused as to why the Inquisitor was talking to another woman. Abernache stood and approached Josephine, talking urgently while making gestures towards the Inquisitor and Ari. Josephine made a calming gesture with her hands and approached Maxwell.

''Inquisitor, Lord Abernache is feeling rather concerned with your absence.'' She said and he sighed, releasing Ari. 

''We'll finish this dance later tonight.'' He said with a wink, causing Ari to blush again and smile at him. Ari took the opportunity to escape, and moved towards Cullen and Cassandra while Maxwell reseated himself at the table. 

''Tell me, how pissed off is Bastien?'' She asked them, and Cullen laughed. 

''He looks ready to throw a tantrum.'' Cullen said and Cassandra nodded before speaking.

''It's clear that has never had to work for a woman.'' The seeker said dismissively, them frowned. ''He is approaching.'' She warned, and Ari sighed.

''He's very persistent.'' She said, and Bastien spoke.

''My lady, may I have another dance?'' He asked stiffly, and Ari faked pleasantness. 

''Of course, how could I refuse?'' She said, and Cullen suppressed laughter while Cassandra snorted. 

Bastien guided her to the floor, then spoke in a serious tone. ''I have played long enough.'' He said as they began a dance. ''My father promised me your hand, yet you do not respond to my attentions. You fake pleasantries and deem me not worthy. How can your savage people not deem a noble born man worthy?'' He demanded, and Ari stopped dancing to stare at him, along with some other dancers. The noble stared back, and she raised an eyebrow. 

''You stand there and call my people savage, then ask why I have no interest in your attentions?'' Ari said, and realised everyone in the hall had stopped to stare. ''You believe that I'm an object to be claimed, that you can just stroll in here and take me. Well try it on someone else, I'm not interested in your childish antics. My people are the greatest warriors to ever live, we fought wars against dragons and giants, and we tamed the most dangerous country in the world.'' Bastien, along with everyone else, was staring at her in shock as she ranted. Apart from the inner circle members, who were either smiling or holding back laughter at the slimy noble being put in his place. ''You aren't even worthy to meet a Nord, let alone court one.'' She smiled. ''Do have a good night Bastien.'' Ari then turned and walked out of the hall, passing the Inquisitor's table and entering his quarters.

Everyone watched her leave, and Annette turned to Maxwell. 

''Well, I may retire for the night. I'm hoping you will join me Inquisitor.'' She said suggestively. Maxwell turned to her. 

''No thank you my lady, I'm afraid I'm not available. Do enjoy your night.'' He then stood and left through the same door as Ari, leaving a stunned hall to stare at the door. Until Dorian started laughing loudly, joined by the other present inner circle members. Abernache and his family stormed towards their private rooms, and started to plan their next move.

* * *

 

Maxwell opened the doors of his quarters to find Ari lay on his bed, wearing nothing but the circlet in her hair. He leant against the door frame and stared.

''Well, are you just going to stand there?'' Ari asked, and he grinned.

''For the moment. What a view.'' He said in awe, and she blushed lightly.

''Do you think they got the message?'' Ari asked, and he laughed, finally moving towards her and taking hold of her.

''Well, most of them did. I may need to have you in front of Annette for that simpleton to get the message.'' Maxwell said as he ran his hands up her thighs, and she sighed and closed her eyes.

''I would laugh, but I know you're serious.'' She said with a smile.

''On a serious note, I loved the way you put that milk drinker in his place. You look sexy while you're ranting.'' Maxwell said, and she laughed.

''Oh, 'milk drinker'?'' She echoed. ''Are you a Nord now?'' She asked.

''For you, anything.'' He responded seriously.

Ari then grabbed his jacket and pulled him down on top of her, both of them instantly forgetting about the Orlesians the moment their lips met.

 


	16. Duel

''Inquisitor, we have a problem.'' Said Josephine as Maxwell entered the war room with Ari.

''Let me guess. Horrible noble, awful breath, worse children?'' He asked and Cullen nodded. 

''Yes, but it is his son causing the problem. They left for Val Royaux last night, and have been announcing a public duel between yourself and Bastien to anyone who will listen along the way, as well as spreading misleading rumours about the two of you.'' The commander reported, and Ari looked ready to blow next to him. 

''Can we do anything?'' Maxwell asked Josephine, but she shook her head sadly. 

''I'm afraid not Inquisitor. Refusing would bring dishonour to your name and the Inquisition.'' The ambassador said, and Ari spoke.

''You aren't going to refuse. But I'm going to fight him.'' She said, anger lacing her voice.

''What?'' Maxwell turned to her.

''You heard me. He's mine. I'm sick of these bastards thinking I'm rightfully theirs.'' Ari said, and Cullen tried to reason with her.

''That may be so, yet you won't be allowed magic in this duel.'' Cullen said, but she shook her head.

''No. I will face him with steel as a true Nord. It's time I stopped pretending to be something I'm not.'' She said, and Maxwell looked at her with worried eyes. 

''What do you mean 'something you're not'?'' He asked, and she sighed before explaining. 

''My Breton blood is what gives me my magic, and helps keep me calm. But my Nord blood is always there, boiling for a fight. I can't ignore it any longer.'' Ari said.

''Inquisitor, you are allowed to name a second to fight for you.'' Leliana said, and Maxwell sighed. 

''Do you really want to do this Ari?'' He asked, looking down at the map of Orlais. She took his hand and squeezed.

''This is something I need to do. It's time these milk drinkers learned a lesson.'' Ari said. 

''Are you that confident in your hand to hand abilities?'' Cullen asked and she nodded. 

''I was a fighter before I was a mage Cullen. I'm going to the forge to put together some gear.'' Ari said then walked out of the room, leaving the council members to look at each other with concern. 

* * *

 

Maxwell entered the inn at the end of the day to find Bull, Dorian and Varric at a table talking urgently to each other. Ari had been in the forge all day, working on some gear to use in the duel. When he approached, they ushered him to sit quickly. 

''Is it true?'' Asked Varric, and Maxwell wasn't surprised he knew.

''Yes, Ari is fighting Bastien in a duel.'' He said, the worry seeping through his calm mask.

''Well, shit.'' Varric said, and Dorian looked concerned.

''Can she even fight with blades?'' The magister asked, and Maxwell nodded.

''She say's she can, but that's not what concerns me.'' He said, and the others looked at him in confusion so he elaborated. ''Ari said that she's going to stop pretending, and fight him like a true Nord. She made it seem like she's going to become a whole different person.'' 

''That's because she will boss.'' Bull said, and Maxwell frowned at him. ''I've studied the dragon lady while she fights, and she spends way more time holding back than fighting.'' 

''Have you seen her magic you oaf?'' Dorian scoffed. ''She doesn't seem like she's holding back when she blasts a pride demon apart with a single lightning bolt.'' 

''No'' Said Bull, leaning forward and linking his hands together. ''When she fights, I can see the hunger in her eyes. There's nothing she wants more than to jump headfirst into the fray, but she holds herself back. I can see it in the way she acts around us. She's scared to hurt an ally if she gets involved, so she stays at the back. Her magic is powerful, but it's always controlled. When the dragon lady is unleashed fully, she's going to be unstoppable.''

''So you're saying that she only uses magic to avoid hurting those close to her?'' Varric asked, and Bull nodded. ''I knew there was more to her. The whole 'quiet teacher' story has been nagging at me lately.'' The dwarf said and Maxwell nodded. As he had got to know her more, Ari had let her barriers down and the Nord underneath the calm Breton was slipping out. Her accent was slightly thicker, she swore more often, laughed louder, and was far more forward in her attentions. 

''I think you're right.'' Said Maxwell. ''She says her Breton blood is where her magic and calmness comes from. I think what happened at the winter palace and the recent banquet has made the Nord push out.'' 

''Rage, pain, boiling over.'' Cole said from next to them. He startled everyone but Varric, who spoke as if he had been expecting the strange boy.

''What can you tell us about her kid?'' Varric asked the spirit.

''Two different people. Calm mage and aggressive warrior.'' Cole said, then looked to Maxwell. ''She's calm when you're around. Your smile makes her happy and helps her ignore the call.''

''What call?'' Asked Maxwell, worried.

''The warrior in her wants to hurt, and the dragon encourages it. The other half calms it down, but it's pushing over.'' Cole said. ''You need to help her. She's about to try and leave without you.'' Stunned silence surrounded the group, before they all rushed towards the stables. Ari was stood loading a package onto the back of a horse, and span quickly as they ran up to her. 

''Ari.'' Said Maxwell stiffly. 

''Max...''

''You're going to just take off?'' Maxwell was becoming angry, why didn't she trust him?

''Max.'' She said again softly, and he noticed the fear in her eyes and his building anger evaporated. 

''What's wrong?'' He asked, and Ari hugged him, pressing her face into his chest. The others backed away to give the couple privacy.

''I need you to make me a promise Max.'' She said, and he began to worry.

''What is it?'' He asked, and Ari took a shaky breath. 

''Please don't look at me differently afterwards.'' Ari said, and he raised her face to meet his.

''Ari, I love you. That won't ever change. Now let's get moving, you have a duel to win.'' Maxwell said, and she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

''I love you too Max. Please, bring me back.'' 

* * *

The main square in Val Royaux was packed with nobles and commoners alike. Ari had gone into an inn to get changed into the armour she had prepared. On the way over, the men had caught several glimpses of it. An iron helm adorned with antlers, fur shoulders topped with iron plates, and thick leather boots. She had explained it was the ancient armour of her people, before hiding it away again. Maxwell, Varric, Bull and Dorian entered the square, the crowd parting before them to reveal Bastien, wearing full golden chevalier armour engraved with lions, sporting a rapier and shield combination. 

''Inquisitor'' He called. ''You finally show, yet you do not intend to fight me yourself?'' There were several murmurs through the crowd.

''I'm not the one you wronged.'' Maxwell responded.

''Ah yes, the Dragonborn will face me instead, without her famous magic. I will try to keep her intact, for I cannot create an heir with a broken wife.'' Bastien said cruelly, and the nobility behind him laughed. The common people appeared to take the Inquisitors side, and positioned themselves closer to Maxwell. ''She has not showed yet. Maybe she is waiting in my bedchamber already.'' 

**''BASTIEN''** Called an unnaturally loud female voice from the back of the crowd, and they parted to reveal Ari. Everyone stared in shock. Instead of her usual robes, she wore leather armour over light chain mail on her chest. Her back was bare, apart from the straps holding the armour in place. The outside of her thighs were covered with chain mail, yet the rest of her legs were revealed on the way into thick leather boots. Her head was covered by an iron greathelm that housed antlers on either side, her hair spilling out of the bottom of it to form waves down her naked back. She had said it was the ancient armour of her people, and from what she'd told them of Nords, it fit the description. In each of Ari's hands was a steel war axe, both of which she gripped tightly while marching forward. 

''Ah, the savage shows it's true colours. It may be harder to mould you into a woman than I initially thought.'' Bastien tried to trash talk, but Ari silenced him.

''Enough talking slime, and try to meet your death with honour.'' Ari growled while pointing an axe at him, still marching forward. 

''We shall begin then. Prepare....'' Bastien started to speak, but Ari cut him off when she jumped forward and kicked his raised shield, sending him stumbling back. 

Ari circled him like a predator, a cruel grin making it's way onto her face. Bastien thrust his sword at her, but she stepped to the side and swung her axe towards him, which he barely blocked in time with his shield. Bastien panicked, as his shield arm was already numb from Ari's unnatural strength. The Nord launched herself at him, and he raised his sword to defend himself. Ari simply batted it out of the way and hooked an axe under one of his shoulder plates, tearing it off as she swept his feet from under him. There were several gasps from the crowd as the golden metal plate clattered to the floor, and Ari began circling again. 

''Get up milk drinker. I was assured that you were a fine warrior.'' She spat at him while he got to his feet. Bastien looked at his buckled shoulder plate on the ground before charging forward with a war cry. Ari dodged all of his attacks gracefully, her movements quick and precise. When Bastien over reached on a swing, she stepped inside his guard and launched a viscous headbutt into the faceplate of his helmet, buckling the metal and breaking his nose. He stumbled back with a cry and prised the helmet from his head, revealing a flat, bloody mess instead of his usually straight nose. Ari laughed.

''You were going to discipline me?'' She mocked and held her arms out. Bastien abandoned his helmet and attacked again, this time receiving a knee in the gut that dented the metal plate and left him doubled over fighting for breath. Maxwell watched from the crowd in concern.

''She's torturing him.'' He said and the others nodded, watching Ari with shock. 

Bastien stood and faced Ari again, and she grinned at him with wild eyes, spinning the axes in her hands. She launched an overhead swing at Bastien with both weapons, and he raised his shield to block the strike. It left a large dent in his golden lion shield, and she gripped it with her axe blades before yanking it off his arm and discarding it. Ari then dodged the stab Bastien made for her chest by stepping back, and laughed. 

''You were saying something about breaking me?'' She said, and Maxwell had almost seen enough. 

''This isn't her.'' He said, and Bull put a hand on his shoulder. 

''You made her a promise boss, you can get her back.'' The giant said, and Maxwell remembered Ari's words from the previous night.

_'I love you too Max. Please, bring me back.'_

He watched Ari disarm Bastien, then kick him in the chest to send him sprawling, the golden lion on his chest plate bent inwards slightly.

''Please, I submit.'' Pleaded Bastien from the ground, yet Ari only scoffed and raised an axe.

''In Skyrim we fight to the death. Now stand up coward, and face your demise with some courage.'' Ari growled, and the surrounding nobility all gasped and started to beg for his life. The common folk seemed to want his death. Maxwell walked forward and placed himself between Ari and Bastien.

_'No. This isn't Ari.'_

''Ari, stop this.'' He said, and she looked him with fire in her eyes. 

''Why?'' She demanded. ''This worthless shitstain is a blight on the land. He needs to be removed.'' 

''I made you a promise.'' Maxwell said as he stood before Ari, looking into eyes that he didn't recognise. They were filled with violence and anger, completely unlike Ari. ''And I'm not going to abandon the woman I love.''

He then grabbed her, removed her helm, and kissed her deeply, aware that half of Val Royaux was watching. He didn't care. Ari momentarily stiffened, then relaxed in his grip, the axes' she held dropping out of her hands as she wrapped her arms around him. Applause sounded through the crowd, as the common people of the city appreciated both the performance and seeing one of the nobility being beaten to a pulp. Maxwell pulled back to look into Ari's eyes, and saw that they had softened considerably. 

''You were scaring me for a moment there.'' He said, and she looked down in shame.

''I'm sorry. I have to keep this part of me locked away, for good reason.'' She said, and he lifted her face by her chin.

''No. Don't be sorry. I told you that I wouldn't see you differently. And I don't. I love you.'' Maxwell said in a serious tone and Ari smiled, tears welling slightly in her eyes.

''What did I do to deserve you?'' She asked, and he grinned.

''Well, I could carry on being cheesy and tell you all about your great personality, but you have a fantastic rear.'' He winked and she laughed.

''You are unbelievable Max. But I love you too.'' Ari said, and turned to watch a group of servants peel Bastien off the floor and onto a stretcher. ''I may have gotten a bit carried away with him.'' 

''You know.'' Max said. ''That inn room is paid up for the rest of the day...'' 

''Oh?'' She said as they walked hand in hand back towards the inn through the dispersing crowd, which parted for them as they moved through. ''And what do you plan to do in there?'' Ari asked.

''Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see.'' 

 

 


	17. Friends

Ari rode behind Maxwell, still wearing her armour minus the helmet. The Inquisitor had convinced her to continue wearing it after the previous day and night they spent in the inn, and Ari bit her lip and blushed slightly thinking about his hands on her. Unfortunately, Dorian noticed.

''Well Inquisitor, you've managed to tame a dragon, she's still pining after you back here. I'm surprised she didn't shout the walls down in bliss.'' The mage announced loudly, causing Ari to blush deeper and glare at him. 

''Sparkler, you were there when she dismantled that Orlesian. Is it wise to piss her off?'' Asked Varric, yet he struggled to hold back a smile. 

''She wouldn't hurt me, I'm the one who taught her how to dance.'' Said Dorian confidently, and Bull nodded.

''And dancing skills transfer pretty well over to the bedroom. Considering how she looks this morning, you did a good job Dorian.'' The giant said, making Ari look like she was about to melt.

''Max.'' She said desperately, and he finally turned around with a smile.

''I enjoyed our night too love.'' Maxwell said with a wink, then turned back around. The other men released loud laughter and Ari grumbled.

''I hate you all.''

* * *

 

Cassandra had heard the news of course, and when the party dismounted at the stables she grabbed Ari and dragged her away to a private corner in the inn. Because of the amount of teasing she had faced on the Journey, Ari went willingly. While they walked, Cassandra noted the rugged armour she wore, and how it left most of her arms, legs and back bare. 

''I heard what happened.'' Said Cassandra when they were seated. ''But tell me everything.'' Ari smiled at Cassandra and relayed the story, and when she got to Maxwell standing between her and the noble before kissing her in front of Orlais, Cassandra smiled brightly.

''He's so romantic.'' Said Cassandra, and Ari nodded while sighing slightly.

''Always.'' She said. ''Although, compared to the men where I'm from it isn't hard for him to be romantic in my book.'' 

''You arrived a day later than expected.'' Cassandra inquired. ''What was the reason for the delay?'' The seeker then noted the prominent blush that covered the Nords cheeks. 

''Oh, uh, we, erm, stayed in a tavern for a day and night.... to... rest...'' She babbled, and Cassandra shook her head with a smile. 

''Well I hope you enjoyed your 'rest', the council want to meet in the war room.'' The seeker reported. 

''Wait, did you hold up the meeting to speak with me?'' Ari asked.

''Of course, I wanted to know what happened from you.'' Cassandra said, them seemed unsure as she continued. ''I have come to see you as a friend, despite my treatment of you in the past being unfair, and I hope that you can see me in the same light.'' Cassandra looked at Ari who smiled brightly.

''Of course we're friends Cassandra. Now we'd better get a move on, Leliana still wants me killed I think.'' Ari said and Casandra shook her head.

''I would not allow it.''

* * *

After the meeting, Maxwell had tried to grab Ari for some alone time, but to his annoyance the seeker had beat him to it. After a brief search he found the pair in the garden, sat reading a book on one of the benches. Maxwell noticed Ari blushing slightly as he approached.

''Good book?'' He asked the women, and they both shot to their feet, Cassandra hiding the book behind her back. 

''Inquisitor, we were just....'' 

''You're reading swords and shields aren't you?'' He deadpanned, and Cassandra blushed faintly. 

''No, we are researching.'' The seeker stated, standing tall. Ari nodded in agreement.

''Yes, researching.'' She said quickly, and Maxwell smiled at her knowingly.

''Uh huh. And tell me, does this research include a certain knight captain being bent over a desk?'' He asked, and both women blushed fully. ''I take it that's the new one?'' Maxwell said, and Cassandra frowned.

''How do you know?'' She asked, confused.

''Because he asked me to write it for you.'' Drawled Varric as he sauntered over. ''Didn't take you for a fan seeker, and you haven't managed to stab this one yet.'' The dwarf then turned his gaze to Ari. ''That is easily one of the worst books I've ever written Emerald.'' 

''You asked him to write the next book?'' Cassandra asked Maxwell, who nodded with a smile. ''I... thank you.'' She said genuinely then turned to Varric with a scowl. ''If you so much as mention this to anyone dwarf...'' She said dangerously and he laughed.

''You're welcome seeker.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, happy chapter. Sorry for the length, it's all I've had time for recently.


	18. Excitement

Maxwell entered Solas' rotunda to find the elf in deep discussion with Ari, who wore her usual robes. 

''So the high elves were the aggressors?'' Solas asked with a frown, and Ari nodded.

''Aye, they declared war on the Empire unprovoked. They see us as beneath them, and worthy only to be their slaves.'' She said. 

''It is both disturbing and intriguing to learn that elves could be so hostile in different lands.'' Solas said. 

''If I were to draw a comparison, Wood elves are similar to the 'Dalish' I've heard about, yet instead of being wanderers they made their cities in giant trees. I've always wanted to visit, but they are pretty reclusive.'' 

''Are there anymore species of elves?'' Solas inquired.

''Dark elves and snow elves. Technically orcs are classed as elves, but they look more like qunari.'' Ari paused. ''Snow elves aren't the same anymore. Years of enslavement and being kept underground made them wild and savage.'' Solas frowned.

''They were driven to such conditions by just slavery?'' Solas asked.

''It's.... complicated. The Dwemer offered them protection and safety. In return, the snow elves gave up their eyesight.'' Solas looked horrified. ''They were abused, so when the Dwarves all vanished they were left in the dark underground cities to go wild. It's tragic, from what I've learned of them they were extremely advanced.''

Maxwell had been drawn into the discussion, but remembered why he was there and cleared his throat. Ari turned and smiled brightly when she saw him. 

''You were supposed to be briefed on the wardens. That didn't sound like warden talk.'' Maxwell said with a raised eyebrow, and Solas smiled. 

''Apologies Inquisitior, my curiosity got the better of me. Yet Ari has already grasped the situation rather well, so I felt no need to barrage her with the stories of the great Grey wardens.'' The elf said the last part sarcastically. 

''Fine. Ari, Cullen called a meeting in the war room. Said it was an emergency.'' Maxwell said and Ari nodded before standing. 

''Until next time Solas.'' She said to the elf, who nodded with a smile. ''So, what's the emergency?'' Ari asked Maxwell as they walked into the great hall. 

''Cullen said we'd need you specifically, so my money is either on an extremely annoying Orlesian who needs a slap or a dragon.'' Maxwell said as they approached Josephine's office. 

''Please be a dragon.'' Ari pleaded quietly, and Maxwell laughed before looping an arm around her hips. 

They entered the war room, and found the advisors stood around the map. They all looked up when the couple entered, and Cullen spoke urgently.

''Inquisitor, it seems that our troubles in the Emerald graves never cease. A dragon has been attacking supply lines and disrupting communication.'' The commander reported, and Maxwell smiled.

''And let me guess. You need a beautiful dragon slayer to ride to the rescue. I might know someone...'' He said and Ari punched his shoulder lightly, fighting a smile. 

''Yes, you must get to the graves as soon as possible.'' Leliana interrupted the banter, as serious as ever. ''Ari is obviously the primary choice for this mission.'' 

''Bull would riot if we ever left him out.'' Maxwell said, then turned to Cassandra. ''Fancy a dragon hunt seeker?'' He asked her, and she nodded. ''There we go. You two get some gear and wait at the stables. I'm going to fetch Bull.'' The Inquisitor then left and walked towards the inn, but was intercepted by several noble women on his way. 

''He may be a while.'' Cassandra said, and Ari nodded as the women headed towards the stables. 

''We could rescue him, but while he was out saving the world at the winter palace I had to deal with scores of those morons, so I think he can handle a few on his own.'' Ari said mischievously, causing Cassandra to laugh. 

The pair picked up some travel packs from a stall near the stables, then started readying the horses. They turned around when a loud ''YES!'' could be heard from the inn. 

''Well, Bull should be here soon.'' Cassandra remarked dryly. 

''Aye.'' Ari laughed. 

The large Qunari ran towards the stables, trousers in disarray and carrying his axe enthusiastically, while the Inquisitor tried to keep up behind him. ''Come on, let's go!'' He said, then mounted his horse and rode out the gate. 

''He does know his trousers were hanging open right?'' Ari asked Maxwell, who shook his head with a smile. 

''He was halfway through with a woman and stopped in favour of dragon hunting.'' Maxwell explained. 

''Well, at least we know Bull's priorities are in order.'' Cassandra said as she mounted her horse to follow.

* * *

 

''Okay dragon lady, leave some for me this time. That lightning spell is banned.'' Bull told Ari as they made camp that night. The Nord laughed. 

''Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything flashy.'' She reassured him. 

''Maker, you're acting like a child Bull.'' Cassandra scolded him, yet was holding back a grin. 

Ari moved to lay on her bedroll, but squealed slightly as Maxwell pulled her onto his. She laughed until their lips met, then she remembered that they weren't alone. 

''Uhh, Max?'' She asked when she broke off the kiss.

''Yes?'' He responded casually. 

''We have an audience.'' Ari said, and he nodded. 

''And?'' 

''You're impossible.'' She laughed, and Bull spoke from across the camp. 

''You know, if you ever want advice on the best positions in bed, I'm totally your guy.'' The Qunari called, and Ari's head fell against Maxwell's chest while a blush broke out on her cheeks. 

''I would appreciate it if you could keep it down.'' Cassandra said, then stood to take first watch.

''Remember, I have really good hearing.'' Said Bull, and Ari sighed loudly. 

''Bull, if you keep this up I'm not letting you near the dragon.'' She warned, and the giant fell quiet. Ari grinned at Maxwell in victory, causing him to laugh. 

''Now'' He whispered in her ear. ''Where was I?'' The Inquisitor continued with his affections, and Ari tried to stay as quiet as possible under the bear pelt they shared.

* * *

''Inquisitor.'' Greeted Harding when the group rode into the main Inquisition camp. It had grown in size considerably, and had a garrison of a hundred troops. 

''What's the latest on the dragon Harding?'' Maxwell asked the scout. 

''It's in the north of the graves, the most dangerous part. Hot springs, monsters and fade rifts.'' She reported, and Maxwell smiled. 

''Wouldn't want this to be easy now, would we?'' He joked, but a couple of recruits heard at him and stared with wide eyes. 

''Come on boss, no time to waste.'' Urged bull and the Inquisitor sighed. 

''Well, you heard the man, let's get moving.'' 

The group fought their way through the graves for most of the day, closing multiple fade rifts and marking camp locations for the garrison to reinforce. At the final camp before the dragon, the four warriors decided to rest. Well, Bull had insisted on pushing ahead but was quickly persuaded when Ari threatened to set his pants on fire. Early into the next morning, the group entered the hotsprings, and were greeted by a great roar.

''Oh man.'' Bull grunted. ''I am so turned on right now.'' 

''I believe we need Leliana to analyse you when we return to Skyhold.'' Cassandra said, then fell quiet as they approached the source of the roar. A great dragon stood staring at them, purple highlights running through it's black scales. 

It roared and took flight, prompting Ari to step forward. 

**_''JOOR, ZAH FRUL!''_ **

The Dragonborn shouted, and the dragon was enveloped in blue light. It crashed to the earth as Ari turned to Bull. 

''That should stop it flying off for a while. Have at it Bull.'' She told him and he roared with a smile and rushed the dragon, Cassandra following. Bull charged with a war cry and buried his axe in the beasts leg, prompting a roar as it swung it's tail at him. The Qunari ducked under the tail, then rolled to avoid it's foot which tried to stomp on him. Cassandra hacked at the dragons other front leg, and Ari joined her, firing a lightning bolt into the beasts knee. Maxwell backed up Bull, and cast a barrier around him as he stood under the dragons belly, hacking at it with wild swings. After letting Bull tire himself out hacking at the dragons hide for fifteen minutes while he dodged its efforts to kill him, Ari decided to end the beasts suffering. She stepped forward, charging a lightning bolt between her hands. Ari released the bolt, and it collided with the dragons eye, causing it to roar loudly. While it's mouth was open, Ari launched a fireball into the maw, silencing the beast as it's brain was fried. Cassandra dragged Bull from under the dragon before it collapsed, and the beast started to glow. The power flowed into Ari, causing her to fall to one knee as her head felt like it was going to split. Eventually the flow stopped, leaving a skeleton for Bull to stand on top of. He roared in victory, then rushed towards Ari and pulled her into a hug. 

''That was awesome!'' He beamed and squeezed Ari, who laughed weakly. 

''You okay love?'' Asked Maxwell worriedly as he approached, and Ari nodded as Bull released her. 

''Yeah, just need a good sleep. It's always draining taking a new soul.'' Ari said, then smiled. ''Ready to go love?'' She echoed his affection. 

''Depends. Are you going to sleep straight away or have you got enough energy for a quick tumble?'' He asked cheekily and she laughed. 

''We'll see.''

 


	19. Champion

''So, boss.'' Bull grinned at Maxwell as he emerged from the tent he shared with Ari. ''Get any action?'' 

''She fell asleep.'' Maxwell said, and Bull laughed. 

''I knew it wasn't you snoring.'' The Qunari said, and Cassandra punched his arm. Maxwell smiled lightly at the pair as he sat down. 

''I know, kept me up half the night.'' He stretched, then looked to Cassandra. ''How are preparations for Crestwood coming along?'' 

''We should be ready to make contact with Hawke's friend soon.'' The Seeker scowled. ''Just wait until Hawke meets Ari, it will be a disaster.'' 

''You aren't still mad at Varric for keeping her hidden are you?'' Maxwell asked Cassandra and she shook her head after a moment of thought. 

''No. I have thought long on the subject, and I understand his reasons. Hawke has suffered great loss in her life, and he was only trying to protect her.'' Cassandra said.

''Yet here she is, back in the fray.'' Maxwell sighed. ''I feel bad for Varric.'' 

''Why do you feel bad for Varric?'' A drowsy voice asked from behind them. Maxwell turned to see Ari stood in her armour, stretching with a yawn.

''Nothing dear.'' Maxwell said, and Ari raised an eyebrow. 

''Uh huh.'' She said as she sat down next to him. ''What's our next move?''

''Back to Skyhold, then we're shipping out to a place called Crestwood to meet a Grey Warden.'' Maxwell explained. ''Have you been researching the Wardens?'' 

Ari nodded and rubbed some sleep from her eye. ''Aye, they sound like honourable warriors.'' 

''Right, let's get moving.'' Maxwell said, then remembered something. ''Oh, and we're meeting someone else as well. You'd better read the tale of the champion, one of Varric's books.'' 

* * *

''I hate the rain.'' Varric complained from behind Maxwell, and the Inquisitor nodded without turning around. 

''We know.'' He said. Maxwell, Ari, Solas and Varric marched through Crestwood towards the cave which housed Stroud and Hawke.

''Why did you bring me?'' The dwarf continued to moan. 

''To reunite you with your best friend?'' Maxwell responded.

''Hawke would understand, she probably won't expect me to show up in this weather.'' Varric continued. 

''Well we're raising her opinion of you.'' Maxwell grinned.

Varric turned to Ari, who wore her armour. The dwarf wore a thick leather coat over layers of armour and clothes, yet still shivered in the endless rain while Ari walked along with bare legs and arms, unaffected by the downpour. 

''Emerald, how in the name of Andraste's knickers can you wear that?'' He asked her, and she turned her head towards him. The rain created light tapping sounds as it hit her helmet. 

''It's water Varric.'' She responded as if that was an adequate explanation.

''I'm wrapped up more than a chantry sister. You have most of your body exposed, and you're walking around like we're in summertime weather.'' 

''I'm from the colder parts of Skyrim. This _is_ summertime weather for me.'' Ari explained, and Varric stared at her in horror.

''Can't you shout to make the rain go away?'' He tried, but she was quick to shut him down. 

''No.''

''That's the cave.'' Maxwell said from the front, and the pair cut the chatter. They approached the mouth of the cave cautiously, until Varric stopped them. 

''Wait.'' He said, then stepped forward. ''Hawke, you're not pulling that one again. I know you're here.'' 

''Aw, spoilsport.'' Hawke laughed as she emerged from the shadows. Marian Hawke had shoulder length raven black hair, coupled with bright blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She had two daggers sheathed on her back, over red and black plate armour. Another woman in thigh high leather boots followed Hawke, and Varric gasped. 

''Rivaini?'' He asked. ''What are you doing here?'' 

''The same as you. Keeping our dear Hawke out of too much trouble.'' Isabella responded, and looped an arm around Hawke's hips with her trademark grin. Varric smiled as he walked forward and embraced the two women, and they laughed as they returned his affections. The dwarf then turned around and introduced the Inquisition members. 

''This is the Inquisitor, Hawke already met him. The rather stern looking elf is Chuckles, and the inappropriately dressed woman is Emerald.'' Varric gestured to each of them. Hawke's eyes widened. 

''She's the dragon lady?'' The Champion asked excitedly, and Varric laughed. 

''Yes, that's the dragon lady.''

Hawke walked forward and offered her hand to Ari, who took it firmly. ''Varric has told me so much about you. You're a badass!'' She gushed, and Ari smiled at her. 

''Varric says the same about you.'' The Nord said and Hawke waved her hand dismissively.

''Only believe half of what he tells you.'' Hawke said, then remembered they were on a job. ''Ah, I'm getting carried away again. This way Inquisitor.'' Hawke gestured to the cave entrance. ''Stroud awaits.''

* * *

''Well, shit.'' Varric said. The group sat around a fire inside the cave, thinking about what Stroud had revealed to them.

''You said it.'' Maxwell said glumly. He sat next to Ari, their knees touching as they ate the dry rations provided at the Inquisition camp nearby. Isabella noticed, and moved closer to Ari. 

''So, Emerald.'' Isabella began. ''Varric tells me you can do magic shouts.'' 

''Uh, yes.'' Ari responded, slightly uneasy at the pirates close proximity and flirtatious tone.

''Are there any that can 'enhance' the bedroom experience?'' Isabella asked, and Ari blushed.

''W..Wait, Why would you...'' She started to stutter, but Isabella grinned in victory. 

''She isn't denying it!'' The pirate laughed. ''Varric, you owe me a sovereign.'' 

''Only you Rivaini.'' Varric sighed before flicking the gold coin towards Isabella. Hawke reached out and intercepted the coin before turning to the pirate. 

''Behave Isabella.'' The Champion said sternly, but it was obvious she was trying not to smile. 

''What?'' Isabella asked innocently. ''I only want to help the Inquisitors relationship. He's out saving the world all the time, he needs a decent release.'' 

''Your concern is touching.'' Maxwell said sarcastically, but his eyes and voice softened as he took Ari's hand. ''But I'm perfectly happy with my current situation.'' This caused Ari to smile at him, and Hawke leaned towards Varric. 

''You weren't wrong, they're really taken with each other.'' Hawke said, and Varric smiled. 

''Yeah, it warms my heart to see a love story almost as good as yours Hawke.'' He said and she punched his shoulder lightly. The pair turned to watch Isabella tease Ari and the Inquisitor. Maxwell was immune to most forms of teasing, so sat with a slight smile as Ari gradually blushed deeper. Eventually Hawke took pity on Ari and removed Isabella for some personal time. 

''They're quite the pair.'' Solas stated when they were gone, and Maxwell nodded in agreement.

''Can you believe they've calmed down?'' Varric said to Maxwell. ''You should have seen the havoc they caused in Kirkwall.''

 


	20. Sand

''Why did you bring me here?'' Ari demanded. ''What is this stuff?'' 

''Sand dear.'' Maxwell replied.

''Why is it getting everywhere, why is it so hot?'' 

Ari was in a very bad mood. Her skin was burnt, her boots were full of sand and she couldn't stop sweating in the heat. 

''There's a camp nearby, we can rest and restock supplies there.'' Maxwell tried to calm her down, but she just grumbled and continued to glare at the sand under her boots. 

''Emerald, we'll be out of here in no time.'' Varric assured her. ''Soon we'll be back at Skyhold, and you can dunk your head in the snow if it will help.'' 

''Stop talking.'' 

''But...''

''No. I'm hot, bothered, and thirsty. Shut it.'' Ari snapped, still glaring at the sand. _'Fucking sand.'_

''Perhaps it is wise to silence yourself Varric.'' Cassandra warned him, sweating under her plate armour. Ari had switched out to her own armour in the heat, and constantly cast restoration magic on herself to heal her burned flesh. They were marching over the sand dunes to disrupt a suspected blood magic ritual, and a nearby Inquisition camp made Ari increase her pace. The angry Nord marched into the camp, heading straight for the bath tent without saying a word as Harding approached Maxwell. 

''Inquisitor, good to see you. I see Ari isn't enjoying the heat?'' The scout smiled, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. 

''Tell me about it.'' Maxwell sighed. ''Anyway, what have we got?'' 

Inside the female bath tent, several large tubs were filled with lukewarm water. Cassandra walked in to find Ari freezing one, wooden tub quickly turning to ice under her hands, and she stripped off her armour and sunk into the water with a sigh. 

''You really don't like the heat do you?'' Cassandra smiled, pulling the various metal plates from her body. 

''Even Skyrim's summer time is nowhere near this.'' Ari opened her eyes and saw Cassandra removing her underwear. ''Ah, um, Cassandra...'' 

''Yes?'' The seeker raised an eyebrow at Ari's red cheeks and sunk into the tub. ''We're both women Ari.'' 

''Right.'' She averted her eyes, instead focusing on scrubbing her skin clean. ''I could heal your scars.'' She said quietly after a while, and Cassandra looked at her with a frown. 

''They are already healed.''

''I mean I could make them less obvious.'' Ari looked into Cassandras eyes.

''Is that what you have done?'' She asked and Ari nodded.

''My first dragon.'' Ari pointed to a faint diagonal scar across her chest and stomach. ''The scarring was horrendous, but now it's barely noticeable.'' 

''Thank you for the offer, but they remind me of the mistakes I have made.'' Cassandra said. ''They are a part of me now.'' 

''Excuse me.'' Harding called over from the entrance of the tent. ''The Inquisitor is ready to move out.'' 

''That bastard is going to kill me in this heat.'' Ari moaned and stood, Cassandra joining her. 

* * *

''We're glad you're here.'' Hawke said urgently, stood with Isabela and Stroud. ''The ritual has started.'' 

''Right, let's move in.'' Maxwell rolled his neck. 

''Isabela and I will watch your back.'' Hawke said, and the Inquisitors party moved into the ruin. 

''This magic feels wrong.'' Ari frowned as they approached the Wardens, one of them cutting another's throat. A demon emerged, roaring at the sky. 

''Blood magic.'' Cassandra growled, hand on her sword. Ari didn't pay attention to the Magisters threats, instead casting her gaze over the Wardens and demons. Then, Erimond addressed her. 

''And this must be the Dragonborn.'' He sneered, as Ari snapped her gaze to meet his. ''My master has taken a great interest in you and the power you hold.'' 

''How nice of him.'' She growled. 

''Surrender peacefully Erimond.'' Maxwell warned him, but the magister held his arm up and Maxwells mark flared to life. The Inquisitor dropped to one knee, gasping in pain as Ari's hands lit up in fire. 

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Erimond warned. ''My master taught me how to control the mark, so If you don't stand down I'll tear his arm off.'' 

Ari extinguished the flames in her hands, Cassandra gripping her sword tightly next to her. Varric held Bianca by his side, finger twitching for the trigger. 

''Now.'' The magister continued. ''The Dragonborn is going to leave with us...'' As he said this, Maxwell stood quickly and clenched his fist, sending the magister flying backwards in a burst of power. 

''Kill them!'' He wailed to the Wardens, running out of the ruin. Ari drew her axe and slashed at a nearby shade, spilling the demonic blood onto the stone beneath her. She launched the weapon at a rage demon, the blade burying itself in it's glowing eye as her hands erupted with lightning. 

Maxwell ignored the pain in his hand and fired spells at the Wardens, who were covering Erimonds escape. Cassandra barreled into them, slashing with her sword and releasing a war cry worthy of a Nord. Soon, the Wardens and demons lay dead, and Ari walked over to check on Maxwell. He sat heavily and clutched his hand, until Ari took it between her own and poured healing magic into it. The pain lessened considerably, so he smiled at her. 

''Thanks.'' He said, but she didn't respond. ''What's wrong?'' 

''Everything about this blood magic is.... wrong.'' She frowned, still looking at his hand. ''I can feel the corruption.'' 

''Hey, we stopped them.'' Maxwell said, lifting her chin. 

''He wanted to take me with him.'' Ari said worriedly. ''If they use me for this sort of ritual...''

''No, we won't let that happen.'' Maxwell said resolutely. ''Plus, you aren't connected to the fade, they can't.'' 

''They can still use my power.'' Ari looked down again. ''This is bad.'' 

''In a nutshell Emerald.'' Varric said as he walked over, having diffused the argument brewing between Hawke and Stroud. ''But lucky for you, we're here to stop that happening.'' 

''Stroud believes the Wardens are based at Adamant fortress. Erimond fled in that direction.'' Cassandra said, casting a worried glance at Ari. 

''Let's get back to the camp, we can work out our next move from there.'' Maxwell signed and stood, taking Ari's hand and squeezing.

* * *

Ari was quiet that night at the camp. She sat apart from the others, frowning into her bowl of stew. Maxwell watched her from across the fire and sighed. 

''Blood magic has really unsettled her.'' He said to Cassandra. 

''You know how powerful she is. She's afraid of that power being used to hurt.'' The seeker replied. ''Go and speak to her.'' 

''I've tried, she won't respond.'' 

''Then try harder.'' Cassandra snapped at Maxwell and kicked his ankle, prompting him to stand and walk towards Ari. She raised her head when he sat next to her. 

''Ari, this isn't like you. Talk to me.'' He said. ''Please.'' Maxwell gestured to his tent and she nodded, following him inside. When the flap closed, he pulled her into his arms tightly. Ari took a deep breath. 

''They're going to use me in a ritual.'' She said shakily. ''I can't be responsible for the harm it would cause.'' 

''It won't come to that.'' 

''You can't promise that Max, nobody can.'' Ari said, desperation in her tone. ''I'm dangerous.'' 

''No you're not.'' He held her at arms length. ''What's brought this on?'' 

''I could _feel_ the magic Max.'' Her breath shuddered slightly. ''I could _feel_ the demons.''

''And I could feel your spells blasting them apart. You're stronger than any of them. Resorting to Blood magic is the lowest a mage can reach.'' Max swueezed her shoulders. ''We're going to march to Adamant and kick some sense into them. They aren't going to lay a finger on you.'' 

Ari wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, not saying anything. Maxwell just held her, stroking her hair slowly for what felt like hours. 

_'Blood magic really has her scared. I can't let them sink their claws into her.'_


	21. Snow

"The Orlesian forces are ready Inquisitor, they're moving to support our troops." Cullen reported. "Another day, and we'll be ready to move on Adamant." 

"Lets get it done." Maxwell nodded grimly. 

"How is Ari?" Cassandra asked.

"She's fine." Maxwell sighed. "But in the battle, I think she should stay back and support us. Blood magic really scared her." 

"I agree. She can help our troops get a foothold while the Inquisitor finds Clarel." Cullen nodded. 

"I am surprised a mage as powerful as Ari is so unsettled by blood magic." Leliana frowned. 

"They don't have blood magic where she comes from. She said she could feel the corruption in the spells." Maxwell frowned. 

"Ari is extremely powerful." Cassandra said grimly. "Maker knows what she felt at the western approach, but if it was enough to scare her we need to stop the Wardens at all costs." 

"I agree." Cullen nodded. 

"Where is Ari this morning?" Josephine asked. 

"She's helping to teach some of the apprentice mages with Dorian." Maxwell explained. 

"Their combined knowledge of magical theory is bound to inspire the students." Cassandra said. 

* * *

"Now!" Ari shouted, and the apprentices squealed and started throwing their snowballs. The garden was filled with mages, all children, and the chaos of the snowball fight rivalled any battle. They were split into two teams, Ari and Dorian acting as captains. 

"Or they will disregard their knowledge and mess around. I don't know why I expected anything different." Cassandra sighed beside Maxwell as they entered the garden. The Inquisitor smiled as he watched Ari hit Dorian square in the face with a huge magical snowball. 

"That's for not hiding me from Bastien!" She shouted triumphantly, high fiving an apprentice. The little girl giggled happily and looked up to Ari in awe. 

"We surrender." Dorian called, his team having been outclassed by Ari's. 

"Dorian's team, now!" Ari shouted, and they turned on their leader. Dorian barely had time to react before his apprentices piled onto him, pinning him down in a wave of laughter.

"Is this how you taught all of your students?" Maxwell called out to Ari as he walked forward. She turned and observed him, one hand on her hip while the other held a snowball. 

"Only the young ones." She smiled, then launched the snowball at him. It pelted him in the chest, and he fell to one knee dramatically. 

"Oh my heart." He cried, and the apprentices laughed. 

"Are ye gonna kiss her?" A little girl with missing front teeth asked him while holding Ari's hand. "Everyone says you love her." 

"Do they now?" Maxwell raised an eyebrow, as Ari held in her laughter, cheeks glowing red in the cold. He walked forward and kissed Ari on the lips gently, and the little girl cringed and backed away. 

"Eww." She shuddered, making Ari and Maxwell laugh. Dorian managed to free himself from his prison and stood, glaring at Ari. 

"And what did you promise the little wretches to make them turn on me?" He brushed off his robes while making his way over. 

"Nothing. They just like me more." Ari laughed. 

"Impossible, I'm far too marvelous." Dorian scoffed. "You must have paid them in cookies."

"Believe what you want Dorian." Ari chuckled, then turned to the students who had started to gather round. "Show the Inquisitor what you've learned." She said, and they all held their hands up. Ice formed in the tiny hands, forming multiple shapes. 

"Unbelievable." Cassandra rolled her eyes, smiling. 

"Children learn better when it's fun." Ari said. "Good work kids, that's enough for today." The rabble of children scattered around the fortress, some continuing the snowball fight. Maxwell observed Ari, eyes bright, hair wild and cheeks flushed from the snow. 

"Cassandra, it appears out dear Inquisitor desires some alone time with Ari." Dorian chuckled, guiding the seeker away. When they were alone in the garden, Maxwell kissed Ari deeply. 

"So, what did you bribe the children with?" He asked when he broke away. 

"Sera helped me liberate some sweets from the kitchens." Ari smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "How long do we have until we move on the Wardens?" She asked quietly, eyes worried. 

"We're moving out tomorrow to link up with the army." Maxwell replied, and Ari put her head against his chest. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm worried Max." 

"I am too, but we're going to put a stop to it." He said resolutely, lifting her chin. "We still have all day to ourselves." Maxwell added, waggling his eyebrows with a grin. Ari smiled and punched his chest gently. "There's your smile." 

"Arse." She grumbled, then leaned up and kissed him, sighing when his tongue entered her mouth. He held her up with a hand on the small of her back, the other buried in her hair. The couple broke apart when someone cleared their throat behind them, and Ari turned around with red cheeks to see Varric and Hawke stood side by side with matching grins. 

"As romantic as this is, we have a game of wicked grace to play." Hawke said. 

"Come on lovebirds, everyone's in the tavern waiting." Varric grinned. 

"Be right with you." Maxwell said, arm still looped around Ari, whose cheeks were glowing red, her arms still around Maxwell. The troublesome pair left, laughing, leaving the lovers alone. 

"Do you want to go now?" Ari asked, and Maxwell smiled as he moved in to continue. 

"No, we'll go when we're ready." He said, then recaptured Ari's mouth.

* * *

"About time!" Varric shouted when Ari and Maxwell eventually entered the tavern nearly an hour later. The couple and retreated to Maxwell's quarters, barely making it up the stairs before clothes were discarded. 

"What took so long?" Josephine complained. "We had to start the first four hands without you." 

"I know that look." Isabela grinned as Ari sat next to Maxwell. 

"Yeah, they were going at it like dogs." Bull laughed, making Ari blush brightly. 

"Thanks Bull." Maxwell sighed, an arm around Ari. 

"Did you do it in the garden?" Hawke asked from Isabela's lap, the champion lazily spread across the pirate's legs. 

"Are we going to play cards or what?" Blackwall cut in, making Ari and Maxwell look at him gratefully. 

"Details later." Isabela whispered to Ari loudly across the table, and the mage put her head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 100 kudos, glad people are enjoying.


	22. Adamant

The Inquisition soldiers roared as the first volley of trebuchet fire smashed into the walls of Adamant, sending chunks of stone flying as the ancient walls crumbled slightly. 

"Advance!" Roared Cullen, and the order was relayed through the ranks. The troops marched forward, drums pounding to keep the soldiers in step. They raised their shields, blocking the endless tide of arrows launched by the Wardens in defence. Progress was slow, as many soldiers fell victim to spike traps or fire mines set by mages. 

"Commander, the ram can't get in position. The bastards have dug trenches leading to the gate!" Rylen shouted as he made his way over. 

Cullen turned to Ari and nodded. "You're up." Rolling her shoulders, Ari took a deep breath before planting her feet shoulder width apart. Everyone cleared a space for her as she pulled a worn looking scroll from her bag, then began to read it. 

"Think that'll be enough?" Blackwall asked skeptically, looking at the heavy metal gates which were around one hundred metres away. 

"Cover your ears." Cassandra warned, just as Ari's body was enveloped in flame. 

"She's on fucking fire!" Sera shouted, spinning to run away, but Bull put a hand on her shoulder. 

"She's fine." He said, and Sera turned to observe. Ari stood in the centre of a maelstrom of fire, eyes closed while she raised her arms slowly. 

"Cullen, are your men pulled back?" Maxwell asked. 

"They are holding position Inquisitor, it's all on Ari now." He replied. As the final word left his mouth, Ari's eyes snapped open. She took a step forward and directed her hands towards the gates, and the fire swirling around her body shot into her hands and left them in a fireball the size of an Apple. The small projectile soared gently towards the fortress and embedded itself in the steel doors, just as Ari dropped to her knees. Maxwell crouched next to her and took her into his arms. The fireball remained, spinning slowly in place against the spiked steel gates. 

"Sure you used the right scroll Emerald?" Varric asked, looking at the tiny ball of fire attached to the gate. Ari whispered something in Maxwells ear, and he snapped his head up. 

"It's going to..." Before he could finish, the tiny fireball exploded, disintegrating the steel gates and blasting the stone gatehouse apart. The shockwave knocked the first few rows of Inquisition soldiers off their feet amid the hail of falling bricks. Even from their vantage point at the back of the army, the inner circle of the Inquisition were forced back a step by the force of the explosion. 

"Maker..." Blackwall muttered, looking down at Ari. The Nord lay slumped against Maxwell, half conscious. 

"Did it work?" She mumbled. 

"Uh, yeah." Maxwell replied, staring in awe at the fortress. The gatehouse was gone, along with several metres of wall either side the blast. The rest of the defences looked shaken, as did the Wardens who had ceased firing on the Inquisition. 

"Rylen, get the men moving into that breach!" Cullen roared. The Inquisition forces snapped out of their daze and cheered at the crumbling fortress, then charged forward as the trebuchets resumed firing. "Inquisitor, it's time." He then turned to Maxwell. The Inquisitor nodded and gave Ari's hand a final squeeze. 

"Be back soon." He said as he stood, Solas moving in to monitor her condition.  

"Stay safe." Ari said, releasing his hand reluctantly and watching him charge towards the fortress with Blackwall, Bull and Dorian. 

"That was quite the spell." Solas said as she sat up, strength returning. 

"Aye. But it was my last one, so they'd better make it count." Ari said. "Where do you need me Cullen?" 

"The Inquisitor is leading the charge through the breach. Our other forces need help getting a foothold on the walls, so when you are able I need you to take the others and form a bulkhead. The Orlesians are assaulting the opposite side of the fortress but with little effect." Cullen finished his report as Ari stood. 

"Ready?." She asked, turning to Varric, Cassandra and Solas. 

"Always." Cassandra nodded. 

* * *

"Watch out boss!" Bull shouted as he picked up a Warden by the throat. Maxwell turned and barely managed to dodge the sword aimed for him. Blackwall charged into the man and knocked him over, allowing him to run the Warden through. Meanwhile Bull had lifted his opponent high over his horns and dropped the screaming man on his head. His neck snapped with a sickening crunch, while Maxwell took the opportunity to scan their surroundings. 

"Thanks Bull." He took a deep breath. 

"They're focusing on you." Bull said, hefting his axe. 

"Lucky me." Maxwell turned to a nearby Inquisition Captain. "What's the latest on the walls?" 

"The Dragonborn helped Lieutenant Rylen get a foothold, but it's still hard to gain ground." The woman reported. Behind her, the surviving troops from the initial charge organised themselves into squads and prepared to move deeper into the fortress. 

"Carry on, stay safe." He nodded to the woman. Cullen arrived in the small courtyard with a small contingent of troops at his back.

"Inquisitor, we're ready to storm the defenders from behind." Cullen reported. 

"How about we go up and see how the dragon lady is doing?" Bull grinned. 

"You read my mind." Maxwell nodded. 

* * *

The pride demon roared at Ari, towering above the woman menacingly. She rolled her eyes and inhaled, then sent the demon cascading backwards. 

 _"Fus, Ro Da!"_ She shouted. 

"It's a miracle you haven't shouted Skyhold down when you're between the sheets." Hawke quipped form nearby. Despite being absent from most of the planning, Hawke and Isabela had somehow managed to navigate the fortress and find Ari to help secure the walls. 

"Is now the time?" Ari sighed, gathering lightning in her hands, firing at any available target through gaps in the press of bodies. She stood behind the mass of Inquisition troops as they locked blades with the Warden defenders, demons running wild in the melee. Lieutenant Rylen commanded from a makeshift command post nearby, directing the troops. 

"There's always time for a quick tumble." Isabela called as she dismantled a terror demon, daggers flashing in the moonlight.

"The Inquisitor's here!" Varric shouted, and Ari whipped her head around to see Maxwell joining the fray from behind the Warden lines. Behind him stood a small force of Inquisition troops, all that could be spared from the initial attack wave. 

"He's cut off." Ari said. "What's he doing up here?" 

"He must have got word we can't break through." Cassandra grunted as she beheaded a despair demon. Another despair demon reared up in front of Ari, so she shouted in it's face. 

 _"Yol!"_ She shouted, enveloping the demon in flames. Meanwhile, Cullen lead a charge into the rear of the Wardens, Inquisition troops following. 

"Inquisition, now!" Rylen roared, charging into the fray. Rallied by the sight of their commander leading reinforcements, the soldiers fought twice as hard, smashing the Wardens between two lines of steel. When the last Warden was killed a cheer sounded among the survivors as Cullen approached Rylen. 

"Report Lieutenant." He ordered. 

"We've got troops moving in through the gate but the resistance is fierce. Opening this bulkhead will help get reinforcements through quicker and help us flank them." Rylen reported.

"Good, signal the rest of the troops and get them up these ladders and though the gates." While Cullen gave orders, Ari made her way over to Maxwell and scanned him for injuries. 

"All good?" She asked worriedly, relief washing through her when he smiled tiredly. 

"Yeah, just need a breather." He replied, wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed him back tightly, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. 

"Be careful love." Ari said quietly, green eyes worried. 

"Always." Maxwell said before quickly capturing her lips. It was only supposed to be quick, but the danger of their situation meant the pair were reluctant to let go as the kiss deepened.

"Hate to break up the moment." Dorian called. "But there's an evil blood magic ritual we need to stop." Maxwell released a flustered looking Ari and whispered in her ear. 

"I'll come back, I promise." 

"You'd better, or I'll kick your arse." Ari scowled, then softened. "Just don't do anything stupid." 

"Me?" Maxwell raised an eyebrow. 

"Inquisitor, we're moving!" Blackwall shouted as the party moved away. GIving her one last glance, Maxwell turned from Ari and moved to follow his companions. 

"Ari, we need you to take your group to help the Orlesians, they can't get a foothold." Cullen said as he walked over. "I can't spare many men, we're stretched thin as it is, though Vivienne is already there." Ari looked at her group. Cassandra, Solas, Hawke, Isabela, Varric, Sera and Cole. 

"We'll manage, just make sure Max gets through."


	23. Fear

Cullen stood, numbly staring at where the Inquisitor had fallen. _'No. Not like this. This can't have happened.'_

"Cullen!" Ari shouted from behind him, and he turned with a grim expression. "The Orlesians are through, they're backing up our troops." She said triumphantly while her party gathered around her. Ari saw Cullen's pale skin and gaunt eyes, so walked forward slowly with a frown. "Cullen?" 

"What has happened?" Cassandra asked. "Where is the Inquisitor?" 

"They fell." Cullen said quietly, turning to look at the crumbled stone metres away. Ari instantly paled and swayed on her feet, Solas and Hawke moving to steady her. 

"Cullen?" Cassandra said urgently, and he raised his eyes to hers. He shook his head slowly, and Cassandra clenched her fists weakly, eyes horrified. 

"Emerald..." Varric tried quietly, grabbing Ari's hand. The Nord had grown very still, breathing shallow and eyes glazed over. 

"He's not gone." Cole said, and everyone's heads snapped towards the spirit. "He tore it open. They're on the other side." 

"Tore what open?" Cassandra asked.

"Cole." Solas frowned, stepping forward. "I hope you aren't implying what I think you are." 

"What does he mean?" Cassandra snapped. "Speak plainly Cole." The spirit said nothing further, only nodding at Solas. The Elf straightened and turned to the group. 

"I believe the Inquisitor opened a rift as he fell, and is currently in the fade physically." Jaws dropped, and Ari straightened. 

"He's alive?" She asked with a shaky voice, disbelief clear on her features. 

"For the moment it appears." Solas nodded. Ari rolled her shoulders slowly, then reached for her axes. Drawing them from her belt, she scraped the blades off each other and turned back towards the battle. 

"Then I'm going in after him. And killing anything in my way." 

* * *

"Well this fucking sucks." Bull growled, bringing his axe down on another nightmare. "I want a raise when we get out of here." 

"For once I agree with the brute." Dorian attempted humour, but the slight tremble in his voice revealed his terror. They were in the fade. _The fade, physically_. 

 _'Shit.'_ Thought Maxwell for the thousandth time as he blasted a nightmare spider with a fireball.

"Which way did the Divine go?" Blackwall panted, stood shoulder to shoulder with Stroud as their silverite swords flashed.

"Just ahead!" Maxwell shouted, spotting the golden figure several metres in front.

 **"Inquisitor."** The nightmare drawled, and Maxwell braced himslelf. **"Corypheus knows who she is. The power she holds..."**

"You're not getting a single claw near her you bastard." He growled quietly, hands clenching around his staff. _'At least she's safe on the other side of the fade.'_

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Cassandra shouted, grabbing Ari's arm. The Nord stood in front of the open fade rift in the courtyard, a trail of dead demons in her wake. 

"If he's in there, I'm going in." Ari growled, hands gripping her axe handles tightly. 

"There are too many demons in the fortress, we cannot maintain this fight for long!" Cassandra countered. Ari took a quick look around, noting the fatigue on their troops faces. A fresh wave of demons swarmed into the courtyard, so Ari sighed quickly and nodded. 

"Aye, I'll hold." She said, then turned back to the rift. "But if he's not back soon, Talos himself couldn't stop me from storming that foul place." 

* * *

"Fuuuuuck!" Bull roared as he was launched backwards into a pillar, shoulder dislocating on impact. The Qunari landed in a heap, Dorian moving to stand over him while Maxwell, Blackwall and Stroud continued to fight the Nightmare. The Divine had bought them time, but that huge demon was almost certainly coming back. 

"Can you stand?" Dorian panted, zapping a nightmare spider with a lightning bolt. 

"Shoulder's busted." Bull groaned as he stood, picking up his axe with one hand. "Thanks for the cover Vint." He said before moving to rejoin the fight. 

"Blackwall!" Maxwell yelled, raising a barrier over the Warden just in time to block the Nightmare's claws. The monster roared and turned to Maxwell, only to receive Bull's axe in it's gaping mouth. The Qunari held on with one arm, his other dangling limply by his side, then pulled with all his might. The demon stumbled slightly but remained on its feet until Blackwall rammed its shoulder into it's back. The demon toppled, but instead of hitting the ground it vanished with an unnatural laugh. 

 **"Do you believe that is enough?"** It's voice echoed around the lair. 

"Where is it?" Blackwall asked, moving to stand back to back with Maxwell. Bull and Dorian also positioned themselves in the same way, eyes peeled. Stroud on the other hand walked cautiously away from them, shield raised. 

"Stroud, get back here!" Maxwell barked.

"It is trying to stall us Inquisitor." Stroud replied. Movement caught his eye, but when he turned he saw nothing. 

"Behind you!" Maxwell yelled, trying to cast a barrier. Stroud turned and raised his shield to meet the claws of the Nightmare, the metal plate buckling as he was driven to his knees. Bull and Blackwall sprinted towards him, Maxwell and Dorian launching spells that hit an invisible barrier. With a wave of it's arm, the Nightmare knocked the two charging warriors off their feet, then brought it's clawed hand down towards Stroud's exposed neck. 

"No!" Maxwell yelled as the veteran Warden was killed, his throat torn open and blood gushing onto his chestplate. 

 **"How does it feel Inquisitor?"** The demon drawled as it dropped Stroud's body, advancing slowly towards the party. The four men stood their ground, exhaustion visible in their slouched poses. Blackwall held broken ribs, Dorian had a nasty gash across his forehead from which blood ran down his face and Bull had grit his teeth against the pain from his dislocated shoulder. **"To come so close, only to fall near freedom. The world will burn because of your failures."**

"Im going to kill you." Maxwell growled, fire bursting to life in his hands. He ignored the pain in his sprained arm and cracked rib, standing straight in front of the demon. _'If I'm going out, I'm not going to die afraid.'_  

**"You do not have the power to destroy me."**

"What about me?" A familiar voice called, and the group whipped their heads around to see Ari storming towards them, lightning running down her arms. Before the demon could even open it's mouth Ari planted her feet and clapped her hands together, a huge wall of lightning slamming into the Nightmare and driving it into the ground. 

"What are you doing here?" Maxwell asked with a slack jaw. 

"Saving your arse." She said as she marched past him. "Now head towards the rift." The Nightmare began to rise again, visibly shaken. 

"You three, get out now." Maxwell barked at the others. When they tried to argue he raised a hand. "No, get out. I'm not leaving her."

"I hope you know what you're doing boss." Bull groaned, leaning on Blackwall for support. 

Ari meanwhile had charged another blast and launched the demon into a wall. Maxwell stepped up beside her and fired a volley of fire bolts to keep the demon down. 

"Why aren't you running?" Ari glared. 

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you?" He shook his head. "Now let's finish it." The Nightmare lunged at the pair, claws extended and mouth open in a shriek. Ari fired a bolt of lightning at the gaping maw of teeth and hit the mark perfectly, disintegrating the demon as it's insides were fried. 

"We have to get out of here." Maxwell urged. "Before the other one arrives..." Just as the words left his mouth the giant spider demon descended upon them from above, blocking the way to the rift just as the others dived through. 

"Do you trust me?" Ari asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. 

"Always." Maxwell said without hesitation, looking at her in concern.

"Hold on." She said, then wrapped an arm around him. He held on, eyeing the demon with concern.

"We're not offering that thing a hug are we?"

 _"Wuld Nah Kest!"_ Ari shouted, and Maxwell yelled as they were propelled towards the demon. The pair rapidly closed in on the rift through the spider's legs, and Maxwell dared to hope for an easy escape. As they passed the demon, it swung blindly with a claw and connected, slashing Ari and Maxwell across the stomach. They both cried out and landed next to the rift, stumbling towards it as more demons closed in from all sides. Green light enveloped their vision as they left the fade, both of them collapsing under the night sky. 

"Fetch the healers!" Cassandra yelled as Ari dropped into unconsciousness. Maxwell weakly reached up and closed the rift behind him, soon following Ari into the abyss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a slog. If the end of the chapter feels a tad rushed, it's because Adamant was causing a major block and I wanted to get the story flowing again.


	24. Recovery

_'We're losing them!'_

_'We need to stop the bleeding, it's too extensive.'_

_'Working on it!'_

* * *

Maxwell slowly regained consciousness, eyes still unwilling to open. When he finally managed to crack one eye open slightly, he took in his surroundings. Daylight streamed into the large tent, casting his cot in a warm glow. Noticing another cot across the room, he was alarmed to see Ari being examined by a healer, still unconscious. Willing his vocal chords to work, he spoke. 

"What..." He managed, voice a ragged croak. The healer turned and dashed over to him, hands glowing with healing magic. 

"You shouldn't be awake, lie back." The woman said sternly before pressing her fingers to his forehead, sending him tumbling back into a troubled sleep. 

* * *

Ari opened her eyes, her surroundings coming into focus. Her green globes scanned the room slowly, picking up Maxwell's unconscious form in a bunk across from her. She then looked down towards her stomach and was alarmed to see bloodstained bandages tightly wrapped around her abdomen. Ari looked back towards Maxwell and saw that he had similar dressings across his torso. 

"Max?" She called, voice hoarse. "Max?" She tried again, louder this time. The tent flap rustled as Dorian entered holding several potion bottles, almost dropping them when his surprised eyes met hers.

"You should still be asleep." He said, moving towards her bedside. "How do you feel?" 

"Like hammered dragon shit." Ari replied. "How is he?" She flicked her eyes towards Maxwell. 

"Stable. That demon tore a chunk out of both of you." Dorian explained, noting the sadness in Ari's eyes. 

"When will he wake up?" 

"You're supposed to be knocked out for another day. That stubborn fool already had to be put back to sleep." He rolled his eyes, prompting a small smile from Ari. 

"So what happened, did we win?" 

"Yes, the Wardens helped us finish off the demons, we're waiting for the Inquisitor to wake up before deciding what to do with them." 

"How long have I been out?" Ari asked. 

"Two days, but we haven't moved from Adamant." 

"I need to get up." Ari said and tried to move, gasping when pain seared to life across her stomach. 

"No you don't." Dorian scolded, holding his hand to the damaged area, healing magic numbing the pain. 

"On second thought, I'll stay." Ari nodded meekly, lying back. She then looked over at Maxwell who was still asleep. "Can you move me closer to him?" Dorian almost refused, but froze at the desperation in her bright eyes. 

"Fine, I'll fetch the brute to move your cot. But you owe me one." 

* * *

Maxwell frowned when he awoke next, feeling something warm in his hand. He cracked open his eyes and was surprised to see Ari's cot next to his, the sleeping woman holding his hand while her head leaned on his shoulder. Slowly, he moved his head to the side and placed a gentle kiss on the mass of wild hair. 

"About time you woke up." She mumbled. "Now we're going to talk about what happened." 

"Are we really in the state for a lecture?" He asked, then gulped when Ari squeezed his hand tightly. 

"You went into the fade." She continued, voice angry. "From what I understand, it shouldn't be possible. Of course you would be the one to fucking manage it." 

"It was either that or go splat." He replied. 

"Why do you do this to me?" Ari groaned. "Why are you so dense?" Maxwell didn't respond for a moment, letting her calm down. 

"Are you finished?" He said, and she raised her head off his shoulder to stare at him in disbelief, eyes ablaze. 

"Who the fuck do you..." Ari started, then gasped when Maxwell suddenly captured her lips in a kiss. 

"Thank you for saving us." He said when he pulled away. "And I'm sorry for making you worry like that. I love you." Ari's eyes instantly softened, and she lay her head back down to hide her red cheeks. "Are you still mad?" Maxwell grinned.

"Yes." She tried to lie. 

"You can't stay mad at me." Maxwell said confidently. 

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met." Ari grumbled. 

"And you love it."


	25. Home

"You let them off too lightly." Ari scowled from her slouched position on an empty crate. "That magic was evil." 

"If we exiled them, we wouldn't be able to prevent them falling under the influence of Corypheus again." Maxwell countered, stood in front of her with crossed arms. The couple were outside their tent in the heart of the huge Inquisition camp. "At least we can keep an eye on them." The Orlesian forces had departed straight after the battle, leaving the Inquisition forces alone with the remaining Wardens. 

"I understand, but others won't." Ari warned. "You need to put restraints on them, or else people will think that they can get away with blood magic as long as their heart was in the right place." 

"Forgive the intrusion Inquisitor." Cullen announced as he walked over. "But I believe I may have a solution." 

"Eavesdropping Cullen?" Maxwell raised an eyebrow with a grin. "You're spending too much time with Leliana." 

"We've just received a troubling report from Val Gamord. Darkspawn are attacking the town in large numbers." Cullen reported. 

"Any idea where they came from?" Maxwell frowned, then wobbled on his feet slightly as his face pulled into a grimace. 

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, alarmed. 

"The idiot has just been stood up too long." Ari sighed as she stood, healing magic lighting up in her hands. She pressed them to Maxwell's stomach, and he sighed in relief as the pain subsided. "Sit, or next time I won't help." Ari commanded, and the Inquisitor sat on the crate with her. 

"Well isn't someone cranky this morning." He grinned. 

"I'll show you cranky in a second." Ari grumbled, fighting a smile. They both looked up at Cullen when the Commander cleared his throat. 

"We don't know where the darkspawn are coming from, but I advise sending the Wardens to repel them and find the source. It's what they do." Cullen said.

"And this will keep them occupied and away from Corypheus." Maxwell nodded. "Send them in."

* * *

The journey back to Skyhold was long, the Inquisitor and Ari staying with the bulk of the army while their wounds healed. The couple sported matching horizontal scars over their stomachs, compliments of the giant demon in the fade. After a week of travel, Ari was releived to see the gates of Skyhold once again. 

"Good to be back." She sighed as they passed through the gates side by side on horseback, wounds healed enough to ride. 

"Home sweet home." Maxwell grinned as they dismounted. 

 _'Home.'_ Ari thought to herself. _'Will I ever see Skyrim again?'_ She mused. 

"Ari, you there?" Maxwell asked, and Ari shook her head slightly before dismounting. 

"Just thinking." She said, noting his concerned expression. "It's nothing, just got lost in my own head." 

"It's just that you looked sad for a moment there." Maxwell said as they set off towards the main hall. 

"Just... thinking about home." Ari sighed. 

* * *

Maxwell awoke late at night when he noticed that the bed next to him was empty, a cold spot where Ari was usually lay. He looked over towards the balcony and saw that the doors were open, a cold breeze blowing in and wrestling with the flames in the fireplace. He stood and wrapped himself in a robe, seeing Ari stood leaning on the balcony wearing nothing but one of his training shirts, the garment reaching her knees.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, leaning on the cold stone railing next to her. "You've been distant since we got back. What's wrong?" 

"You said that Skyhold was your home." She said quietly. "It just got me thinking about Skyrim. I've been busy enough to ignore it lately, but I miss it." Ari said, eyes distant. 

"I don't consider Skyhold my home in that way." Maxwell said after a moment, and Ari tilted her head slightly. "My home is where my friends are. Let's see now, we have the grumpy Seeker, who's actually a secret romantic." This drew a small smile from Ari. "The nosey, meddling dwarf with fingers in more pies than humanely possible." 

"The giant horned man who gets hard over dragons." Ari added with a smile. 

"The extravagant, sassy Magister." Maxwell chuckled. 

"The psychotic Champion and her pirate queen lover." Ari said, slightly sad. "They didn't say goodbye." 

"I'm sure they'll be back." Maxwell grinned. "The spooky spirit boy who can read minds." He continued. 

"The woman deadlier with a pen and note board than the greatest warrior." 

"The murderous spymaster and her new apprentice, Commander Cullen." 

"He's still not very good at talking to Orlesians." Ari chuckled. "But he's better than me." 

"And then we have you." Maxwell looked out over the mountains. "The extremely powerful and beautiful dragon lady from another land." He turned back towards her, meeting the bright green eyes. "Who walked into the fade for me, and pulled my arse out." He took her hand. "Wherever she is, that's where my home is." Ari smiled and squeezed his hand, leaning against his shoulder. 

"I'll always miss Skyrim." She said. "But I'll trade it for you any day." 

 _'She wants this to last.'_ He thought, heart skipping a beat. 

 _'He feels at home where I am. He wants it to last.'_ Ari thought. They stayed in that position for a while, until Ari noticed Maxwell start shivering slightly. 

"How in the name of Andraste are you not freezing?" He asked. 

"Nord, remember?" She smiled as she was pulled back into the room, shutting the doors. 

"How could I forget." Maxwell grinned as he lay back on the bed. Ari shot a small fireball into the fireplace, and the flames roared to life once again. She then pulled the shirt over her head, and Maxwell stopped dead when he saw she had nothing on underneath. 

"Going to sit there all night?" Ari raised an eyebrow, hips cocked and arms crossed. Maxwell never moved so fast in his life. 

* * *

The next morning Maxwell entered the tavern, heading over to Bull. 

"Bull." He called as he walked over. "Can I have a word?" 

"Sure." Bull replied, dismissing his Chargers. _'About time.'_

"I need your help." He admitted as he sat down. "I'm going to.... I want to...." Maxwell couldn't seem to get the words out, so Bull helped him along. 

"You want to marry the dragon lady." Bull nodded. "I know, you've wanted to since Adamant. But you're only realising it now and you don't know whether she'll say yes." 

"You don't miss anything do you?" Maxwell sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Just because I'm not a spy anymore, doesn't mean I can't have a hobby." Bull chuckled. 

"I know it isn't the best time for this sort of stuff, but she's the one." Maxwell rubbed his hands together nervously, completely different from his usual confident self. 

"I don't see why she'd say no, apart from her disastrous history with marriage proposals." Bull chuckled. Maxwell glared at him. 

"That's not helping, I need reassurance here." 

"Then ask her." Bull shrugged. "Take the leap instead of trying to cheat using me." 

"Does she want to marry me?" Maxwell asked, slightly desperate. 

"Only you know the answer to that." Bull replied, and Maxwell stood before walking away.

"Thanks for the help Bull." He called over his shoulder sarcastically.

 _'There's only one man she wants to marry.'_ Bull shook his head in amusement. "You got that right?" He then called out. On the next table over, Varric appeared from behind a large book. 

"You think I'd miss something like that?" The Dwarf raised his eyebrows. "I give him until tomorrow to propose." 

"Three silvers says sundown today." Bull countered. 

"Deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy reading comments, even though I can be a bit hit and miss with replies. Tell me what you think.


	26. Plan

"Hey, Bull." Ari called as she crossed the inn. He sat beside Varric, and the pair instantly stopped talking the moment she stood in front of them. 

"What's up?" He asked, just as Varric stood and walked away. She frowned at the dwarfs odd behaviour before shaking it off. 

"Have you seen Max around?" 

"He came by a couple of hours ago, why?"

"It's just that... he was acting strange this morning." Ari frowned slightly. "And it feels like he's avoiding me." 

"He's probably just busy doing Inquisity things, no need to worry." Bull assured her. _'If only you knew.'_

"You're probably right." Ari said, but he could still see the doubt lingering behind her eyes. "Someone's bound to know where he is."  

 _'This won't do, the boss needs more time.'_ Bull thought. "How about a friendly spar instead to let off some steam?"

"What steam?" 

"I can feel your frustration from here." Bull said. "You want to ride the Bull. Can't say I blame you." 

"Want to get your ass kicked?" She raised an eyebrow, taking the bait. 

"I'll meet you out in the training yard in fifteen minutes, then we'll see." Bull grinned. 

"Okay, let me go get my axes." Ari's eyes narrowed challengingly. 

"Can you wear the armour too?" Bull asked cheekily as she turned to walk away. "You look hot in it." 

"Keep dreaming Bull." Ari sighed, cracking her knuckles as she started walking. When she had left the inn Bull sprang into action, jogging over to Krem on the other side of the room. "Krem, I need you to do something. Find Varric, tell him that Emerald has noticed something strange with the Boss." 

"Uh..." Krem blinked. 

"No time Krem." Bull held his hand up. "Just listen. Tell Varric that we need to buy the Boss time, he'll know what to do. Go, now, or you're fired!" 

"Yeah yeah, I'm moving." Krem sighed. _'What was that about?'_

* * *

"What's this about Varric?" Dorian asked as he entered the rotunda, noticing the entire inner circle gathered around, apart from Bull, Cole and Leliana. 

"Right, now that we're all here." Varric cleared his throat, but Solas cut him off. 

"Is there a particular reason you picked my rotunda as your meeting room dwarf?" The elf asked. 

"At this very moment." Varric ignored Solas, carving ahead. "Tiny is having a friendly spar with Emerald. He's buying us time to make a plan." 

"What plan?" Cassandra frowned. "Where is the Inquisitor?"

"Yeah, what the fucks this about?" Sera yawned. "Some twat needs a pie in the face, and that won't happen while I'm sat here doing fuck all." 

"Don't over react, but this is huge." Varric warned. "The Inquisitor wants to marry Emerald." Eyes widened and jaws dropped around the room, except for Vivienne who only continued to inspect her nails. Cassandra appeared to be ready to explode. From happiness or anxiety, Varric didn't know. He hoped it was the former. 

"And what do we have to do with this?" Dorian asked. 

"Right now, his Inquisitorialness is out there somewhere trying to build up the courage to ask her." Varric explained. "But Emerald has noticed him acting funny, and if she finds him and confronts him before he's ready he could blow the whole thing." 

"It couldn't be that bad." Dorian shook his head. "They're clearly smitten with each other. It's quite sickening sometimes." 

"Agreed." Vivienne chimed in lazily from the corner.

"They're so romantic." Cassandra sighed quietly. 

"We have to take into account Ari's horrible past with Marriage proposals." Josephine added, pacing around the room. "Varric is correct, if it goes wrong then it could be disastrous. This must be done perfectly, and with the utmost caution." 

"Dare I ask, how disastrous?" Cullen asked. 

"We're talking 'Skyhold obliterated' kind of disastrous." Varric said. 

"He needs more time." Cole said as he appeared from thin air, kneeling on Solas' desk. 

"About time you got here kid." Varric nodded. 

"He's decided, but he needs time." Cole said. 

"What do we have to do?" Josephine asked. 

"Keep her distracted." Varric looked around the room slowly. "For as long as possible. Work together, rotor it around." 

"Yes, this could work." Dorian tapped his chin as he started pacing. "I'll ask her to help me with some magical theory diagrams, that should take about an hour." He paused. "She's better than me." He added sullenly. 

"I could ask her to help me oversee afternoon training." Cullen stepped forward. 

"I bet she'll love chucking pies at snobby Orlesians for a bit." Sera chuckled evilly. 

"Oh, perhaps she could come with me to greet some nobles?" Joshephine added excitedly, and everyone turned to stare at her like she was mad. "Perhaps not then."

"Maybe I could..." Cassandra started, but Varric cut her off.

"Not you Seeker, you'll give it away."

"I beg your pardon?" Cassandra frowned.

"You do get rather excited by romance." Dorian chuckled. 

"Tiny will be getting his ass kicked, so let's make it quick people." Varric clapped his hands. 

* * *

Bull hit the ground for the tenth time, and groaned as he lay there. 

"Staying down there for good this time?" Ari asked from above him, spinning an axe lazily in her hand while she rested the other on her shoulder.  

"Might do just that." Bull grinned as he took in Ari's form. In her armour, with the sun shining behind her, she looked like a goddess to him. "The view isn't bad." 

"Never giving up are you?" Ari rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. She was grateful her helmet hid her red cheeks. 

"Nope." Bull said as he dragged himself to his feet. "Can't resist redheads." He noticed Varric stood on the steps leading to the main hall. The dwarf waved, then gave him a thumbs up. _'Good, they're ready.'_

"Had enough?" Ari asked. 

"Yeah, you kicked my ass good." Bull chuckled. 

"Now, I need to find..." Ari started, just as Cullen marched over. 

"Ari, could I ask a favour?" He asked. 

"Sure." She replied. 

"Lieutenant Rylen is ill today, and I was wondering if you could help me oversee today's training?" Cullen asked. 

"Are you sure?" Ari frowned slightly. "I think Cassandra might be better suited." 

"Bullshit." Bull chipped in. "You just wiped the floor with me without breaking a sweat, they'll learn loads from you." 

"If it'll help, then okay." Ari nodded. 

"Much appreciated." Cullen smiled as Ari lead the way towards the garrison, missing the discreet nod that Cullen and Bull shared. 

* * *

"No, not like that." Ari corrected the recruit in front of her. "Plant your feet wider, it'll help your balance." The young woman nodded and shifted her feet. "When you swing, try not to overreach, it leaves you open for a counter. Now come at me again." The recruit arced her sword down towards Ari, who stepped backwards to dodge it. As expected, the blade continued until it hit the ground, and she simply stepped inside and pointed her sword at the recruit's exposed throat before she could raise it again. "What did I say about overreaching?" 

"Sorry ma'am." The recruit responded, standing straight. 

"You don't have to call me that." Ari shook her head with a smile. "I'm just helping the Commander." 

"Of course ma'am, I mean, miss." The recruit fumbled. 

"That's enough for today!" Cullen yelled over the noise of the drills. "Report to the mess for dinner, then be ready for inspection in two hours time!" 

"Well, nice to meet you." Ari smiled at the recruit. "Remember what I taught you." 

"No overreaching, got it." The recruit nodded as she walked away. "Thanks for the help." 

"Ari." Cullen called through the mass of soldiers who rushed towards the mess tent. She made her way over, and he smiled. "Thank you for your help today, the troops seemed to respond well to you." 

"Glad to help." Ari smiled. "Now, if there's nothing else?" 

"I believe Dorian sent word that he needed help with something." Cullen said. 

"Dorian asked for help?" Ari raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Have the skies torn open?" 

"They have actually." 

"Oh yeah, I forget sometimes." Ari frowned at the breach. "But still, Dorian doesn't ask for help. Something's going on." 

"If he felt the need to ask for help, it must have been important." Cullen said quickly, hoping the panic in his chest wasn't distinguishable in his voice. 

"I guess I'd better go and see why he wants then." Ari sighed. "See you later Cullen." 

"Oh, and one last thing." Cullen said before she turned around. "I believe an Orlesian noble has arrived at Skyhold to try and win your hand. He wears an orange and green coat, be on the lookout for him." 

"Thanks for the warning." She smiled, then frowned. "Who in their right mind would wear orange and green?" 

"Orlesians it seems."

"Weird people." 

"I couldn't agree more." 

* * *

"No Dorian, the electromagnetic current in the charge could only be..." Ari was cut off her explanation when Sera burst into the library. 

"Oi, scary dragon lady!" Sera yelled, instantly being shushed by a librarian. 

"Quiet, or I'll break your legs!" The elderly woman growled, ice magic crawling down her arm to form a hammer. 

"Well who would have thought it, Sera shut up by an old woman." Dorian laughed out loud, instantly quieting down when the old lady turned her murderous gaze into him. 

"Look, I don't have time to waste." Sera said when she was within whispering distance, casting the occasional worried glance towards the librarian, who glared back over the top of a very large book. "Some noble twat in an orange and green coat has been slithering around like he owns the place. I reckon he deserves a few pies, you in?" 

"Orange and green coat you say?" Ari smiled. "Let's get the bastard." 

"Oh, this can't be good." Dorian said. _'Hopefully Sera can keep her occupied longer than me.'_

* * *

Sera and Ari crawled side by side over the roof of the inn, both dragging a sack behind them. Next to the sparring ring below them, they spotted their target talking to a group of soldiers. 

"You there, girl." The man demanded, nasally voice unbearable even from their vantage point. 

"Talos save those soldiers, he sounds like a strangled frog." Ark shook her head, recognising the recruit from earlier in the day. 

"Talos isn't gonna save em." Sera grinned. "We are." 

"Nobody here can seem to give me a straight answer." The noble continued, standing with his hands on his hips. 

"What can I help you with?" The recruit asked, reluctantly speaking for the trio of soldiers. 

"I am looking for the Dragonborn." He said pompously. "I have heard tales of her beauty and power, yet she is nowhere to be found."  

"I'm going to be sick." Ari muttered. 

"Are you sure this spell thingy is gonna work?" Sera asked as she unpacked the sacks, lining up several pies. 

"I've not practiced telekinesis for a while, but I should be able to manage it." 

"Teleki what now?" Sera frowned. 

"Just watch." Ari shushed her. 

"Sorry ser, I can't help you." The recruit told the noble. 

"Outrageous!" He snapped, and the solders took a step back. "You're hiding her from me, how dare you!" 

"Calm down." The recruit tried, raising her hands. "Nobody's hiding."  

"This is an outrage!" The noble stomped his foot like a petulant child, not noticing the three soldiers in front of him suddenly looking up in disbelief. "Why is she being hidden from me, is the Inquisitor afraid of competition?" 

"Uh..." The recruit pointed behind him. 

"What is it?" He demanded as he span around, instantly freezing. Several pies floated in mid air, spinning slowly in place. "How is..." He was cut off when one launched forward and smashed into his chest. Before he could react, another dashed forward and hit him in the face. The soldiers behind him tried not to bust out laughing as he was assaulted by the pies, running around and screaming for help. The recruit looked past the flailing man and noticed movement on the inn's roof. Ari was stood with her arms outstretched, laughing out loud as she directed the pies. Sera stood beside her laughing, clutching her sides as tears rolled down her cheeks. When the last pie found it's mark, Ari waved to the recruit before disappearing behind the roof once again. Sera quickly followed, still laughing out loud. 

 _'I hope she comes by and helps with training again soon.'_ The recruit chuckled to herself as her comrades helped the noble up. _'I need to congratulate her, maybe get her a nice gift.'_


	27. Reminiscing

Josephine was scary. Not 'I will murder you in your sleep' scary like Leliana, or 'I will eat you' scary like Alduin was. Josephine wasn't just scary. She was _terrifying._  

"A highly influential Duke was assaulted earlier this afternoon." She said icily as she leaned on her desk, staring straight through Ari and Sera, who sat opposite her like scolded children. "Eyewitnesses say that he was attacked by several pies." She glared at Sera. "Which were powered by magic." Josephine then switched her murderous gaze to Ari. 

"Well he was askin for it weren't he?" Sera shrugged. "He wanted to put his hands on the dragon lady's tits. Right good ones they are too, fair play to him." The elf said, grinning at Ari who cleared her throat and shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. 

"He was harassing several soldiers." Ari said, avoiding eye contact with Sera as the elf leered at her. "And only intended to come after me. He wasn't an asset to the Inquisition." 

"That may be so, yet this will tarnish our reputation." Josephine snapped. "Who..." She started to rant, interrupted when the office door swung open. Cassandra stalked onto the room quickly, freezing when she saw Josephine leaning on her desk towards Ari and Sera, looking as though she were ready to perform a murder with her clipboard. 

"Oh, am I interrupting something important?" Cassandra asked. "Because Ari is needed, urgently." She said, raising her eyebrows at Josephine, who understood. 

 _'Oh, I'd forgotten all about that.'_ She thought, nodding. "Fine. Ari, try not to harm our reputation any further." Josephine said gruffly, giving a discrete nod to Cassandra as Ari stood. 

"Well, about fuckin time we were rescued." Sera said, jumping out of her chair. 

"Not you." Josephine snapped icily. "Ari has been given the benefit of the doubt. You however are a constant thorn in my side, and will sit down!" Sera quickly planted herself back in her chair, and Ari was grateful for the lucky escape as the door closed behind her, Josephine's muffled voice following her into the main hall. 

_"How dare you...."_

"Josephine is quite frankly, terrifying." Ari said when they reached the garden, which was empty apart from a single Chantry sister tending to some plants in the opposite corner, the sun just beginning to set. "Anyway, what did you need?" She then noticed Cassandra looking at her funny, and frowned. "What's the matter?" 

"Ari." Cassandra started, wringing her hands together. "We are friends, yes?" 

"Yes, of course we are. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing.'' She said unconvincingly. 

''Right.'' Ari frowned, making Cassandra sigh. 

''It is just that... many in Skyhold, including myself, value you as a close friend.'' The Seeker said genuinely, and Ari's features softened. ''You are from another land, with different customs and beliefs, yet have never judged any of us.'' She paused. ''I am rambling. I just wanted you to know how...'' Ari wrapped her arms around Cassandra in a hug, and the Seeker froze for a moment before responding in kind. 

''Thank you Cassandra. It's... nice to have so many friends. I barely had any back home.'' Ari pulled away. ''Be honest, are you telling me all of this because Leliana is finally going to murder me?'' 

''We would never allow it.'' Cassandra chuckled. 

''Drinks?'' Ari asked with a smile, and Cassandra nodded. ''It's been a strange day...''

* * *

The afternoon sun shone on the training field, the mountains of the surrounding valley towering high above. Maxwell leaned on his staff, observing the recruits training from a distance. He smiled slightly when he saw Ari easily overpower two recruits, then help them to their feet with a smile. 

''Poor sods, they don't stand a chance.'' Varric asked from next to him. 

''Following me dwarf?'' Maxwell raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his friend. 

''Merely keeping track of you. Still not making a move?'' 

''Does everyone know?'' He sighed. 

''Pretty much.''

''Great.'' Maxwell's shoulders slumped. 

''What's wrong?'' Varric frowned slightly, unused to seeing the Inquisitor so unsure of himself. 

''I can't get it out of my head. What if she says no?'' He shuffled uncomfortably. ''Maker, it's only been months, but it feels like I've been with her far longer. Now i'm scared that i'll drive her away by coming on too strong.'' 

''Come with me.'' Varric gestured to Skyhold. ''You need a drink. And Bull, if he's recovered from his sparring session that is.'' 

* * *

''Boss, listen.'' Bull said before taking a huge swig of his drink. ''I can read people. That woman loves you, a lot.'' 

''Clear as day.'' Varric nodded. 

''I don't know what's going on here.'' Maxwell frowned. ''I come to Bull in a moment of weakness, and now half the Inquisition is running around with wedding bells.'' He looked between his friends. ''It was a thought I had, which I can't get out of my mind.'' 

''Because it's what you want.'' Bull said. 

''I know it's what I want, but is it what she wants? That's all I wanted to know.'' Maxwell grabbed his drink. 

''Ask her yourself.'' Varric said. 

''Don't you understand the situation?'' Maxwell asked, grip tightening around his tankard. ''She's been proposed to countless times.''

''Not by you.''

''That's not the point, what if she's completely opposed to it and it ruins what we have?'' 

''It won't.'' Bull assured him. ''Look, you can call it quits here and we'll back away. She never needs to know, and you can keep this thing going.''  

''Or, you can take the leap. Show her how much she means to you.'' Varric added. Maxwell's brow furrowed in thought, and he thought back on his time with Ari.

* * *

_''How about this.'' Ari proclaimed drunkenly from her sprawled position on Maxwell's bed. ''We round up all the Orlesians...''_

_''I'm going to have to stop you there.'' Maxwell chuckled as he staggered towards her. ''We don't need you getting ideas.''_

_''Bah, you're no fun.'' She mock sulked, throwing a pillow at him. ''Sera and Dagna will help me. Maybe Cullen.''_

_''Are you planning a killing spree?'' Maxwell raised an eyebrow as he flopped down on the bed. ''Such things are frowned upon.''_

_''Killing spree? no.'' Ari moved to straddle his hips, hovering over him with a smile. ''I just want to throw things at them. Preferably heavy things.''_

_''How much have you drank?''_

_''Don't know.'' Ari slurred, rolling off Maxwell to lie next to him. ''Had a few cups of Bull's drink.''_

_''How aren't you dead?'' Maxwell laughed. ''I was gone after three mouthfuls of that slop.''_

_''If Bull thinks his drink is strong, he should try Nord brandy. Twice the kick.''_

_''Maker.'' Maxwell chuckled, then looked at Ari. ''Any chance you could make some?''_

_''Depends. Have any fire salts in this land?'' Ari turned her head to look at Maxwell._

_''Any what?!''_

* * *

_''Bastard!'' Ari snapped as she worked on her armour in the underforge. Harrit and Dagna were on lunch break, so Ari had taken the opportunity to work on her damaged equiptment. ''Shit!'' She cursed as another strap snapped. Maxwell snuck up behind her, a grin breaking out on his face. ''I can hear you Max.'' Ari said, and he lost his smile._

_''How the...?''_

_''You're not as sneaky as you think.'' Ari still focused her attention on the workbench in front of her._

_''Clearly.'' Maxwell chuckled as he looped his arms around her hips. ''What's the matter?''_

_''Damn demon busted the shoulder plate, the straps won't attach properly.''_

_''Well we're all waiting for you in the tavern.'' Maxwell spoke into Ari's mass of hair, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. ''Can it be finished later?''_

_''I'd rather get it fixed as soon as possible.'' She shook her head, trying to ignore his attentions to little avail. ''The shoulder plates help keep everything held together.''_

_''wait.'' Maxwell paused. ''You mean that if it's not fixed, there's a chance it'll fall off the next time you wear it?''_

_''Yes.''_

_''I don't see a problem here, the armour is fine.'' He said enthusiastically. Ari sighed and turned around, a smile playing at her lips as she placed her hands on his chest._

_''Do you really want everyone else copping a look?'' She raised an eyebrow._

_''On second thought, you should probably fix it.'' Maxwell smiled, then kissed her. ''But not yet.'' Ari wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with a kiss of her own, while he lifted her by the thighs and sat her on the workbench._

_''Dagna and Harrit will be back soon.'' Ari mumbled against his lips._

_''I locked the door.'' Maxwell said suggestively._

_''Always thinking ahead.'' Ari chuckled. ''That's why I love you.'' She said before kissing him again._

* * *

_''So then Lydia proceeds to kick his arse from one end of the city to the other.'' Ari finished her story with a wide smile, Maxwell laughing loudly. They lay side by side on top of an abandoned tower, which hadn't been renovated yet. The sun had just began to set, casting an orange glow across a half eaten picnic and several empty bottles._

_''Lovebirds!'' Dorian shouted from below them, and the lovers instantly fell silent. ''I know you're up there, stop pretending you can't hear me!''_

_''What do you want Dorian?'' Maxwell called, slightly annoyed at the Tevinter mage for interrupting his relaxation._

_''Make sure you're decent, I'm coming up!''_

_''No you're not!'' Maxwell shouted._

_''Already here.'' Dorian said smugly as his head popped up through the open hatch. ''My, aren't you two snug up here?''_

_''Yes, we are.'' Ari said, head resting on Maxwell's chest. ''So go away.''_

_''I come bearing gifts.'' Dorian chuckled, holding up a bottle of wine. ''Du' pointe, rare vintage Tevinter wine. The type magisters drink.''_

_''Does it come with blood magic instructions?'' Maxwell asked._

_''Just wait until you try it.'' He stood fully and looked out over the valley. ''Well, that's romantic. Good choice Inquisitor.''_

_''What are you here for Dorian?'' Ari sighed. ''We don't get many opportunities like this.''_

_''I won't stay long, don't worry.'' He lay the bottle next to them. ''I've not told anyone else where your little getaway spot is, don't fear.''_

_''You're giving us your wine?'' Maxwell's mouth dropped open. ''All of it?''_

_''I know, madness. You'd better drink it quickly before I change my mind.''_

_''What do you want in return?'' Ari asked suspiciously._

_''Nothing.''_

_''Not buying it Dorian.'' Maxwell shook his head._

_''Come now, not everything I do is for a price.'' Dorian chuckled._

_''This wouldn't have anything to do with your wager with Bull would it?'' Ari raised an eyebrow as Dorian lost his smile._

_''Ah, now I remember.'' Maxwell smiled. ''If Dorian can't beat Bull at chess, he has to spend the night drinking with him.''_

_''I thought he wouldn't be able to play.'' Dorian frowned. ''But he's actually very good.''_

_''So what do you want from us?'' Ari asked._

_''He's distracted when you are nearby.'' Dorian said to Ari. ''Is there any chance...''_

_''No.'' Maxwell and Ari said in unison._

_''Damn.'' Dorian sighed, taking his wine bottle back. ''Well, you've just sentenced me to death.'' As he tuned away, Ari stood._

_''Dorian, wait.'' She pulled an amulet from around her neck and handed it to him._

_''What's this?''_

_''My amulet of Talos. It's not much, but it's tied to my power. He'll pick up a dragon scent for sure.''_

_''It may just be enough. Thank you.'' Dorian smiled._

_''Don't lose it, it's my only connection to Talos.''_

_''I won't.'' Dorian assured her. After a brief moment of hesitation he handed the bottle to her before climbing down the tower._

_''Will that amulet really work?'' Maxwell asked when she was settled into his side once again._

_''No.'' Ari snorted. ''It's only symbolic. A night of drinking with Bull should teach him to stay out of our hideout.''_

_''Well played love, well played.'' Maxwell laughed._

* * *

''Hey, Inquisitor, you in there?'' Varric snapped Maxwell out of his daydream. ''Look alive.''

''Yeah, just thinking.'' Maxwell ran a hand down his face. 

''Don't think, just act.'' Bull said urgently, and the Inquisitor looked at him in confusion.

''What do you mean, just act?'' Maxwell frowned, then noticed that Ari had entered the tavern with Cassandra. The women made their way over to the table, Ari's brow furrowing slightly. 

''What's wrong? You look troubled.'' She said to Maxwell, who glanced at Bull and Varric. The two men nodded quickly, so Maxwell took a deep breath and stood. 

''I... need to speak with you.'' Maxwell said to Ari, taking her hand and guiding her out of the tavern. 

''What's wrong?'' Ari asked worriedly as they left the tavern, Maxwell guiding her to a secluded spot behind the building. ''Max?'' 

''Ari, I love you.'' Maxwell began, taking hold of her hands. ''And ever since Adamant, something's been on my mind that I can't shake.'' 

''Max, I love you.'' Ari said, green eyes running over Maxwell's features in concern. ''What's wrong?'' 

''We almost died, and it put things into perspective for me.'' He ran a hand through his hair. ''We're at war. It may take my life at any moment, so there's something I need to ask you.'' Maxwell slowly dropped to one knee, and Ari froze. It felt as though all of the air around her had vanished, leaving a vacuum, and her heart pounded against her rib cage with enough force to break free. ''Ari, will you marry me?'' Time stood still. Maxwell searched Ari's face for clues on her reaction, every second that passed feeling like an hour. Ari stared at Maxwell, mouth agape. He had seen what she could become if her dragon soul surfaced, the damage she could cause with her bare hands, yet he had only ever supported her. loved her. 

 _'I made a promise. And I'm not abandoning the woman I love.'_ Taking a deep breath, Ari's mind came into focus again. Her vision cleared to see Maxwell still kneeling before her, and she nodded tearfully as the smile broke out on her face. 

''Yes. Oh Talos yes.'' She said, tears springing from her eyes as Maxwell stood quickly, wrapping his arms around her, releasing the breath he'd been holding in. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, arms locking around his torso. 

''I love you.'' Maxwell said, the cold knot of anxiety in his chest bursting into butterflies which erupted across his whole body.

''I love you.'' Ari replied, pulling away to smile tearfully at him. Maxwell wiped at her tears, then kissed her passionately under the setting sun, the world around them forgotten.


	28. Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hope you enjoy.

Ari pulled away from Maxwell after an unknown amount of time, still partly in shock. ''I.... don't really have any words for this.'' She admitted, running a hand through her hair. 

''You didn't just say yes to keep me happy?'' Maxwell asked, slightly worried at her spaced out expression. ''You really want this?'' His voice seemed to ground Ari however, and her eyes cleared as she smiled. 

''Do you honestly think that I of all people would just go along with a marriage?'' She chuckled, easing his worries. Ari looked down at their joined hands. ''Yes, I want this.'' She looked up into his eyes again. 

''I thought I was asking too soon.'' Maxwell admitted with a smile. 

''Too soon for someone who's people marry almost instantly?'' Ari raised an eyebrow, an amused smile making it's way to her lips. ''We've been together a long time in my book.''

''Well, now that you've said that I feel silly.'' He smiled back. ''Maker, i'm the luckiest man alive.'' 

''Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this?''

''Well, not putting names to faces, certain people  _may_ have kept you occupied through the day while I was working up the guts to ask.'' Maxwell admitted, rubbing a hand on his neck similar to Cullen. 

''I  _knew_ it.'' Ari said, eyes narrowing slightly. ''Dorian doesn't just ask for help.'' 

''They did it of their own accord.'' Maxwell held his hands up. ''Varric was in charge.'' 

''Oh, I can imagine.'' Ari huffed, rolling her eyes then smiling. ''Want to keep them waiting any longer?'' 

''Oh, I'm sure we can keep them hanging in suspense for a while.'' Maxwell grinned as he placed his hands on her hips. ''Because from here I know a great way to sneak back to our room.'' 

''Oh?'' Ari asked innocently. ''And whatever will we do there, future husband?'' hearing this, Maxwell's heart skipped a beat.

''I'm sure we can think of a few things, future wife.'' He said intently, and Ari's pulse increased rapidly. 

''Then show me.''

* * *

Hours later, Cassandra knocked on the door of the Inquisitor's bedroom door. When the Inquisitor had left with Ari and failed to return, she had been elected to find him. 

 _''For all we know, it went bad like we feared.''_ _Varric said. ''And the Inquisitor may be dead.''_

 _''Or, they're going at it like randy dogs.''_ _Bull supplied. ''And the Inquisitor is currently occupied.''_

_''Which is why the Seeker here is going to find out for us.'' Varric grinned at Cassandra, who frowned._

_''Why me?'' She demanded._

_''Out of everyone here, you get along with Emerald the best, so she's less likely to kill you if it did go bad.''_

Cassandra recalled this as she waited at the door. She was certain that Ari loved the Inquisitor enough to say yes. But that small seed of doubt sat in the back of her mind. What if Ari was completely opposed to it due to her past? This was cleared up when the door opened, a very flustered Ari standing before Cassandra in one of Maxwell's shirts, the garment reaching her upper thigh. 

''Oh, Cassandra.'' Ari smiled, cheeks red. ''Fancy seeing you here.'' There were a million things the Seeker could have said to her friend in that moment, but she settled for one word, the smile already breaking out on her face at Ari's jovial manner. 

''Well?'' 

''We're getting married.'' Ari said, and Cassandra wrapped her friend up in a strong hug, which was returned equally. The Seeker released Ari, beaming at her. 

''I need all of the details.'' She said excitedly, then paused for a moment. ''Where is the Inquisitor?'' At this, Ari gestured for Cassandra to follow her into the room. There, passed out in bed face down, was Maxwell. 

''He worked himself up into such a state all day that he's wiped out.'' Ari chuckled. 

''But not you?'' 

''I'm still in shock really.'' Ari said, moving to sit on the couch, Cassandra joining her. ''Never thought i'd meet a man who'd make me say yes, let alone one from another land. Mara works in strange ways.'' 

''Mara?'' Cassandra echoed. ''Your god of love?'' 

''That's the one.'' Ari nodded, resting her head on the backrest and looking up at the ceiling. 

''The Inquisitor believes in the Maker, and you have your own gods.'' Cassandra said. ''Have you discussed how the ceremony will be carried out?'' 

''Not thought that far ahead, but we'll work it out. What matters is that we're together.'' Ari said, turning her head towards Cassandra. ''Besides, it'll only be our friends at the wedding.'' 

''This is what I wanted to warn you about.'' Cassandra sighed. ''Josephine will want the ceremony to be public. A high profile wedding will help garner allies and reputation.'' 

''Not a chance.'' Ari responded, fire in her eyes. ''I've helped Josephine a lot regarding the nobility, like the Winter Palace, but i'm putting my foot down on this one.'' 

''I understand completely.'' Cassandra assured her friend. ''But Josephine will not be turned so easily.'' 

''If it's a war she wants, it's one she'll lose.'' 

''Undoubtedly.'' The Seeker chuckled at the fierce look in Ari's eyes.  _'I will warn Josephine not to make any plans.'_

''I'm thinking one of the quiet groves around Skyhold.'' Ari mused. 

''Romantic.'' Cassandra smiled, then stood. ''I will not take up any more of your time. We will speak more tomorrow. But I am truly happy for you.'' 

''Thanks Cassandra.'' Ari said, smiling back from her seated position. ''But we need to beat Josephine before we start to celebrate.'' 

''The two of you will prevail eventually.'' 

''You're making it out like we'll be fighting a dragon.'' 

''I assure you, Josephine is much more fearsome than a dragon.''

* * *

Maxwell woke late into the morning, looking around in confusion for a moment. Ari lay awake next to him, reading. Seeing that he was awake, she dropped the book and smiled. 

''What happened?'' He asked. 

''You proposed, I said yes, we had sex, you fell asleep.'' Ari listed on her fingers. 

''I thought it was all just a dream for a moment.'' He smiled, rolling over and kissing her quickly. Ari only wore one of his shirts, revealing much of her legs to him. The view of his beautiful wife to be, coupled with the bright sunshine coming in through the windows raised his already ecstatic mood. 

''Going to lie there and stare all morning?'' Ari raised an eyebrow. 

''Maybe.''

''Well that's tough, because we've got a fight on our hands.'' 

''With who?'' 

''I was talking with Cassandra last night while you were passed out. Josephine will want us to have a public wedding.'' 

''Not in a thousand years.'' Maxwell scoffed, reluctantly looking away from Ari and climbing out of bed to wash and get dressed.

''Exactly what I said, but you know what Josephine is like.'' Ari said as she also got out of bed. 

''Never mind that for a moment.'' Maxwell waved his hand. ''I'm going for a long bath. And you're going to join me.'' 

''Oh, giving orders now Inquisitor?'' Ari raised an eyebrow. 

''What, don't you want a bath with me?'' He asked, acting hurt to which she rolled her eyes. 

''Get in that tub before I kick you into it.''

* * *

After washing and dressing, the couple made their way downstairs together, stopping outside the war room. 

''Ready to face Josephine?'' Maxwell asked. 

''As i'll ever be.'' Ari nodded, and he pushed open the door. Cheering and applause broke out, making the couple freeze. All of their friends were present, gathered around the table and looking their way. 

''Here comes the happy couple!'' Bull yelled. Maxwell shook his head with a smile, giving a sarcastic bow before walking forward. Ari's cheeks were glowing red, yet she smiled at her friends brightly as she took hold of Maxwell's hand.  

''Never doubted you for a second Inquisitor.'' Varric winked. 

''Oh my, look at them.'' Dorian chuckled. ''They're sickeningly in love.'' 

''Agreed.'' Vivienne droned from nearby. ''How awful.'' 

''There isn't any hurt anymore.'' Cole appeared momentarily, smiling before vanishing once again. 

''They deffo shagged before they came in here.'' Sera laughed, making Solas sigh and rub the bridge of his nose.

''Must you be so vulgar?'' Cassandra frowned at the elf.

''Alright, enough.'' Maxwell sighed, and the group quietened down. ''Thank you all for the support.'' 

''Congratulations to you both.'' Cullen said. ''I don't mean to sound cold, but there are some matters that require your attention.''

''We understand, but we we're actually here to talk to Josephine.'' Ari finally spoke.

''Regarding?'' Josephine asked innocently. 

''If you're making any plans for a public wedding, stop now.'' Maxwell said, and everyone looked towards the ambassador expectantly. 

''A high profile wedding could increase our reputation greatly.'' Josephine said with pursed lips. ''Foreign rulers and noble families would be glad to attend. The advantages of...'' 

''Sorry Josephine, we're not having it.'' The Inquisitor shook his head. 

''Inquisitor, we are at war. Surely you understand the importance of hosting important guests.'' Josephine frowned. ''This could be a chance for Empress Celene and King Alistair to be brought together and help the relationship of the two nations.'' 

''We have different beliefs.'' Ari said. ''Would you allow the Empress to sit through a wedding with a Nord god involved?'' 

''You will not be married under the Maker?'' Josephine asked Maxwell and stared with wide eyes, along with every other Andrastian in the room. 

''We're not ruling either god out. I follow the maker, Ari follows Mara. We'll find a common ground.'' The Inquisitor said.

''I see.'' Josephine said slowly. 

''This isn't a fight you're going to win Ruffles.'' Varric chipped in. 

''So, excluding everyone from Orlais, who's invited?'' Bull asked. 

''Everyone in this room, the Chargers, Harding and Dagna.'' Maxwell listed. 

''Hawke and Isabela.'' Ari added, making Varric smile brightly.

''We're keeping it small.'' Maxwell said, then looked at Josephine pointedly. ''Nobody else.''

''Fine.'' Josephine sighed. ''But we are going to publicly announce your engagement. It is my price for not hosting a public wedding.'' Maxwell and Ari looked at each other for a moment before nodding. 

''Fine.'' The Inquisitor said. 

''Now that that's cleared up, let's get some drinks and celebrate!'' Bull cheered. 

''It's still morning.'' Cassandra frowned at him. 

''Exactly, more of the day to enjoy!'' He said happily, and Cassandra scoffed. 

''Maybe later Bull.'' Maxwell chuckled.  _'That was a win, but we'll have to keep our eye on Josephine, she gave up too easily. Maker knows what she's plotting.'_


	29. Chess

Two days after the engagement had been announced, Ari approached Cullen's office nervously. The sun had just begun to set, so she hoped that he had some free time. Word of their marriage had spread like wildfire, Josephine spreading the news and encouraging talk to bring Thedas' attention to the Inquisition. 

"Enter." Cullen called when Ari knocked on the door, and he looked up in surprise to see her standing there. "Oh, Ari. What do you need?" 

"I was hoping you could spare a moment to talk." Ari said. 

"Of course, please take a seat." He said, and Ari nodded before joining him at the desk. "What's the matter?" 

"There's a few things I want to talk about, regarding the wedding." She said. "But if you're busy it can wait." 

"It is no trouble." Cullen assured her. 

"I've been talking with Max about wedding customs." Ari explained. "Nord marriage is very simple, we go to the temple of Mara, then walk out two minutes later married." She paused. "Here, there's a lot more ceremony involved and I could use some help." 

"Do you need help planning? I would be glad to assist, but it is far from my area of expertise I'm afraid." Cullen smiled lightly. 

"You needn't worry, enough people are trying to organise it. Dorian and Vivienne are practically at each other's throats." Ari chuckled, then turned serious. "But I do need your help with something else." She seemed slightly nervous, so Cullen leaned forward in his chair. 

"Anything." 

"Could you.... walk me down the aisle?" She asked, and his eyes widened. 

"I.... would be honoured." Cullen said after a moment, and Ari smiled brightly. "But may I ask, why me?" 

"Max explained that if the bride doesn't have any family to give them away, a friend can do it." Ari said. "You're a good, honourable man and I'd be glad to trust myself with you." 

"I will not fail you. And should any Orlesian come within fifteen miles of the ceremony, they will be promptly placed in a cell." He assured Ari, and she laughed. 

"That's why you were my first choice. Thanks Cullen, it means a lot to me." She said genuinely, then noticed the lines of exhaustion across his face. "Not getting enough sleep?" 

"Work is never ending, but I shall endure." Cullen waved away her concerns. 

"How about this." Ari leaned forward. "Take some time off tonight, play me at chess." At the mention of the board game, he perked up. 

"You play?" 

"I've been learning from Dorian, but he's falling behind. He assures me that you're a fierce opponent." Ari grinned. "Up for the challenge Commander?" 

"I shall prove to be more than a challenge, I assure you." 

* * *

Maxwell climbed to the top of Skyhold's tower, the sound of Leliana's birds greeting him. The spymaster seldom left the hub of her network, yet was most likely the most well informed person in Thedas. 

"Inquisitor." She greeted without looking up from a report, leaning with both hands against her table. 

"Could I borrow you for a moment?" He asked. "Or is someone about to get murdered?" 

"Someone in Denerim is most likely to suffer a freak accident soon, but I can spare a moment." She looked up, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. 

"Right." Maxwell gulped slightly before continuing. "Anyway, you're the left hand of the divine...." 

"So you want to ask if I could legally marry yourself and Ari despite another god being involved, then keep it quiet?" Leliana asked flatly, staring through the Inquisitor who sighed. 

"I can't surprise you with anything can I?" 

"No." Leliana said, amusement playing on her features. "But that is my job." 

"So, would you be up for it?" Maxwell asked, turning his attention to an ornament in the table. It was a strange relic, with many interlocking steel wires. He went to pick it up, but the moment his finger came into contact the relic it sprang apart, steel wires bursting across the table. "Whoops." 

"If I agree to do this, will you stop breaking priceless ancient artefacts?" 

"It was priceless?" 

"It was to the man in Denerim who should be falling from a rooftop as we speak." Leliana shrugged. "Other than that, it was worthless." 

"So you'll definitely marry us?" Maxwell smiled. 

"I will consider it. Tell Ari to come and see me, and we will discuss her god of love." 

* * *

"Varric, do you know where Ari is?" Maxwell asked the Dwarf at his table. 

"Pretty sure she went to see Curly in his office. They've been in there for a while." Varric said. "Oh, and Hawke should be here in three days with Rivaini." 

"Thanks." Maxwell nodded, making his way outside. As he descended the steps, a gaggle of noble women noticed him and surged forward.  _'Oh for fu...'_ He couldn't even finish the thought before they weren't upon him. 

"Inquisitor, is it true that you are to be married?" 

"Where will the wedding be held?" 

"Can we come?" 

"Ladies, I'd love to chat, but an extremely important matter requires my attention. If you'll excuse me." He dodged around them gracefully, making a beeline in the direction of the tavern. He practically ran up the steps leading to the wall, and made his way towards Cullen's office. He knocked, and heard no reply, so knocked again. 

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Cullen called, and Maxwell's eyebrows raised in surprise. He opened the door and froze at the scene. Ari and Cullen sat opposite each other, a chess board between them. The pair both had their brows furrowed in concentration, and didn't seem to notice Maxwell stood there.

"Wow." Maxwell laughed, and both players looked around quickly. 

"Inquisitor." Cullen started to stand. "If I would have known it was you..." 

"It's okay Cullen, relax." Maxwell chuckled, leaning on the door frame and waving a hand. "By all means, continue." Maxwell expected Cullen to make his excuses and return to work, but to his great surprise the Commander nodded before sitting down and focusing on the board once again. "How long have you been playing?" 

"Not a clue." Ari answered without taking her eyes off the board. She made to move a pawn, paused, then moved her castle instead. 

"You bite your lip while you're concentrating." Maxwell said to Ari. "It's cute." 

"Now isn't the time Max." Ari said as Cullen took one of her bishops. "Shit." 

"I found someone who'll marry us legally, while including a Nord god in the ceremony." He said, and now Ari looked away from the board, as did Cullen.

"Really, who?" 

"Leliana." 

"What?" Ari's jaw dropped, as did Cullen's. 

"She's the left hand of the divine, she has the power to hold a ceremony." 

"But... it's Leliana. She kills people." Ari said. "Lots of people." 

"We kill people." Maxwell pointed out as he walked forward. 

"Not as many as her. She's probably listening to us right now." 

"She probably is." Maxwell grinned. "She wants to speak with you about Mara, so can you call an interval? It's unwise to keep Leliana waiting." 

"Leliana was a Chantry sister, years ago." Cullen assured Ari. "She is more than qualified to hold a wedding ceremony." 

"That's a rather drastic change of profession." Ari raised an eyebrow. 

"It's a long story." Cullen smiled, then looked back to the board. "We can continue this tomorrow, there is much work to be done." 

"Okay, but I'm ending you tomorrow." Ari said as she stood. 

"I invite you to try." Cullen responded confidently. 

"Maker, it's only chess." Maxwell laughed as he herded Ari out of the room. 

"He's really good." Ari whispered to him once they had left Cullen's office. 

"I know love, I've tried to play him a few times." He shook his head. "I've never lasted more than five minutes." 

"Oh, I know. Usual story." Ari grinned as they walked side by side along the wall. Maxwell caught her hidden meaning after three steps and froze momentarily. 

"Cheeky little..." He said, and she turned to wink at him. 

"Why don't you come and prove me wrong?" Ari asked as she walked ahead, adding some extra sway to her hips. 

 _'Yeah, I'm definitely marrying the right woman.'_ He thought, soon following with a smile. 


	30. Lesson

''Will there be a dress code for the ceremony?'' Solas asked Maxwell. ''Because i'm afraid I don't have any fine clothes on hand.'' They sat opposite each other in the rotunda, sharing elfroot tea while Ari met with Leliana upstairs, the afternoon after her chess duel with Cullen.

''No, just be your merry selves.'' Maxwell shook his head. ''Though i'm sure Josephine will try...'' He trailed off when Leliana entered the room, followed by Ari. 

''Inquisitor.'' Leliana nodded to him casually.

''So....?'' He asked. 

''We have discussed the goddess Mara at length. I will include her in the ceremony.'' Leliana said before making her way out. Ari waitied until the spymaster was gone, then slumped slightly. 

''By the gods, she is scary.'' Ari said as she made her way towards the table. ''She ordered three assassinations in that meeting.'' 

''Look on the bright side, at least she didn't order you to be killed.'' Maxwell raised an eyebrow as she leaned on it with both hands, her hair falling forward to frame her face. 

''It might still happen.'' Ari mumbled, then straightened. ''Anyway, I've got a lesson in ten minutes. Got to dash.'' 

''Will you be returning later?'' Solas asked. 

''Yes, my lesson is only about an hour. I'll grab a bite to eat then come and help out.'' 

''Help out?'' Maxwell echoed. ''With what?'' 

''The murals.'' Ari explained, then kicked herself. ''I've really got to go, see you later.'' She leaned down and kissed Maxwell quickly, then smiled to Solas before departing. 

''Didn't know Ari was a painter.'' Maxwell turned back to Solas. 

''Ari is no more of a painter than you.''' Solas shook his head with a chuckle then looked around at the murals, several of which were unfinished. ''She expressed an interest in them when we last spoke, and I invited her to help.'' 

''Not worried that she'll ruin one? She's pretty heavy handed.'' Maxwell smiled, thinking back at how she buckled Bastien's armour with a single swing. 

''It is no matter. Ari is a remarkable woman, and I enjoy our conversations thoroughly.'' 

''What do you talk about?'' 

''She talks of her home, how it differs from Thedas. She is also deeply interested in the different aspects of the fade.'' 

''Yeah, I suppose it's a foreign concept to her.'' Maxwell nodded, then stood. ''Well, Inquisitive duties never end. Until later Solas.'' 

* * *

''Magic isn't a weapon or a tool like some people would have you believe.'' Ari said to the class of apprentice mages. They were seated in the largest classroom in the new circle tower, the thirty students all aged between ten and sixteen. There were also a few adults at the back who were interested in what Ari had to say as she sat on the desk at the front talking about how to control magic. When the most powerful mage alive opens her mouth, you listen. ''I know that some of you are struggling to cast effectively because you're trying to use your magic like you'd use a hammer or sword.'' She shook her head, then held her arm out. Small sparks slowly ran down her arm and gathered in her open palm, swirling lazily. ''Clarissa, copy what I'm doing.'' Ari nodded to a fourteen year old girl on the front row. 

''Um, okay.'' The girl said, then held her arm out stiffly and summoned lightning. Instead of flowing smoothly down her arm to sit comfortably in her hand, the sparks jumped around angrily and quickly multiplied, almost growing out of control until she clenched her fist to smother them. 

''Nice one Clarissa.'' Someone guffawed from the back, and the girl looked down slightly in shame. 

''Morgan, another word out of you and I'll tell everyone here how you set your pants on fire like an idiot.'' Ari called, and there were chuckles around the room as the sixteen year old fell silent. She turned back to Clarissa, who smiled brightly. ''Come on, stand up Clarissa.'' Ari took the girl's hand and lead her to the front, then stood facing her. ''Now, can you guess where you went wrong?'' 

''I don't know.'' Clarissa shrugged, rubbing her neck. 

''You held your arm out like this.'' Ari said, imitating Clarissa's stiff posture. ''Then tried to summon the lightning all in one go.'' She relaxed her arm, then nodded to the girl. ''Hold it out like mine.'' Clarissa complied, shoulders still stiff. ''Relax your shoulders. Your magic responds to you, it's a part of you. If you're tense, how can you expect to cast smoothly?'' 

''Right.'' Clarissa nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing her posture. 

''Good. Now instead of drawing on your magic to summon the sparks, picture it in your head. Just a single little spark.''

Clarissa closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking of a small spark. ''Nothing's happening.'' She said after a few seconds. 

''Concentrate on how it feels, how it crackles against your skin and makes your hair stand on end. Imagine the smell. There we are, now you're getting it.'' Ari smiled as Clarissa's eyes shot open. Small sparks ran down her arm, gently swirling in calm waves. ''See? Well done Clarissa, take a seat.'' Ari said, then turned back to the class as Clarissa sat, beaming. ''Can anyone explain what Clarissa did correctly there?'' 

''Stayed relaxed?'' Deacon, a fourteen year old said. 

''Staying relaxed is only the first part. When you're casting your body shouldn't have to do much at all. Hands up, who swings their arms around crazily while they're casting?'' A few hands went up. ''Do you think I'm buying that?'' Many more hands slowly crept up. ''Better. Now, why should you swing your arms around?'' Ari raised an eyebrow, and there were several gasps as sparks began to flow around her torso seemingly of their own accord. 

''But you don't need a staff.'' Deacon said. ''We have to channel our power, so we have to swing it around like crazy.''

''No, you don't.'' Ari shook her head. ''I've fought plenty of staff wielding mages, and the easiest ones to beat are those who swing their staff around and make extravagant gestures while casting. Your staff is only there to direct your power, not to control it. The magic all comes from you, don't assume otherwise.'' 

''Apologies for the interruption.'' A messenger said as they entered the room. ''But the lady Dragonborn is needed urgently in the war room.'' 

''What's going on?'' Ari asked as excited murmuring broke out among the students. 

''She's gonna go kill a dragon!'' 

''What? She's obviously invading Tevinter alone.'' 

''You're both stupid. Obviously they need her to knock out another Orlesian.'' 

''I was just told that it's important.'' The messenger said apologetically, and Ari sighed. 

''Fine.'' She said, then turned back to the students. ''Remember, your magic comes from you, not your staff or wild gestures.'' Ari said before following the messenger out of the room. 

Clarissa turned to her friend with a wide smile. ''I want to be her when I grow up.'' 


	31. Hiatus

To whoever follows this story. 

This was my second fanfic, which I started about a week after my first over a year ago in June. Since the start of this year I’ve been struggling to continue this story, which is no surprise to anyone I guess. It was just a little idea I got which blew up in hits and kudos at a time when my first work had around 2 hits per day, so I continued it.

I honestly ran out of inspiration after the Winter Palace fifteen chapters ago, and reading back through the chapters it’s pretty obvious. 

This isn’t the end for this story but I haven’t felt any reason to continue it since January. 

I doubt there’s a huge amount of people waiting for an update but for those who are, the story is put on hold till further notice. 

Cheers for reading.


End file.
